Can I Have Your Sister?
by Narchambault
Summary: Mereka bertemu pada Ujian Chuunin. Mereka menjadi partner antara Ambassador dan Tour Guide-nya. Shikamaru meminta Temari menjadi kekasihnya. Kankurou dan Gaara memberikan tantangan untuk mendapatkan Temari. Dan inilah mereka. Dipertemukan kembali setelah empat tahun berpisah. Dengan Shikamaru membawa pertanyaan empat tahun itu kembali./"Menikahlah denganku, Temari." Completed! R&R?
1. I Like You, Temari

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Still Pray For Japan, Pray For Masashi, Pray For Naruto! :'(**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings : Gaje, abal, cacat tingkat dewa, typo, etc. Don't like don't read! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Can I Have Your Sister?**

.

.

.

Hari ini Shikamaru bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa bantuan jam weker ataupun ocehan dari ibunya. Pasti semua orang tahu 'kan sifat Shikamaru? Pemalas. Ya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ia sangat bersemangat di pagi hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya akan datang pagi hari ini.

Sabaku no Temari.

Kakak tertua Kazekage dari desa tetangga, Sunagakure.

Shikamaru yang terkenal malasnya itu tentu juga malas jika berurusan soal cinta ataupun wanita. 'Merepotkan', itulah yang selalu dikatakannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, wanita yang satu ini membuat Shikamaru merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di hatinya jika bertemu dengannya.

Shikamaru memang tidak tau dan memang tidak mau berurusan dengan yang namanya 'cinta' dan 'wanita'. Tapi kali ini, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyatakan cintanya yang telah ia pendam selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu. Mengingat bagaimana sifat ganas dan pemarah Temari, Shikamaru sudah menyiapkan mental jika Temari akan menolaknya kemudian menerbangkannya ke langit ke tujuh. Oke, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi siapa tahu saja…

"Shikamaru?" Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru berdiri disamping meja makan sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, bingung, dan tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. Yoshino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibu hanya sedikit terkejut saja. Biasanya kau tidak bangun sepagi ini. Bahkan ayahmu saja belum bangun lho. Ada angin apa kau bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Yoshino lagi. Shikamaru mengangkat bahu kemudian duduk di kursi makan sambil bertopang dagu. Menunggu ibunya selesai meletakkan piring piring di meja makan.

"Seperti biasa. Tugas dari Hokage yang sangat merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Yoshino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih memandang putra semata wayangnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Hah, kau ini aneh sekali. Biasanya juga kalau ada misi, kau tidak bangun sepagi ini. Pasti ada sesuatu… Ah… Ibu tau… Pasti kau mau berkencan dengan seorang wanita ya?" goda Yoshino. Shikamaru menatap ibunya sinis. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya.

"Ibu tau 'kan aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hal hal seperti itu. Terlalu merepotkan." Bantah Shikamaru dengan nada ketus. Yoshino nyengir jahil.

"Kamu itu sudah 18 tahun. Sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi pasti cepat atau lambat, kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu. Ngomong-ngomong, jika kau tidak cepat ambil tindakan, yang _bagus_ untukmu akan direbut, lho…" goda Yoshino. Shikamaru membuang wajahnya kesal. Wajahnya sudah memerah walaupun Yoshino tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Direbut?" bisik Shikamaru pelan agar ibunya tidak mengoceh.

'Benar juga ya. Temari itu 'kan cantik, hebat, ditambah lagi, ia kakaknya Gaara. Pasti di Suna banyak laki laki yang mendambakannya. Mungkin lebih tampan dari aku atau lebih berwibawa dariku. Atau bahkan lebih condong ke tipe lelakinya Temari ya? Hah, merepotkan sekali. Hari ini aku harus mencoba memberitahunya.' Batin Shikamaru sedikit pasrah. Yoshino sadar bahwa putranya sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Jadi….siapa wanita itu?"

"Ha? Apa ibu bilang?"

"Ya, siapa wanita yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak ada. Ibu bicara apa sih?"

"Tadi kau melamun. Memangnya ibu tidak tahu kalau kau melamunkan seseorang? Sudah cepat katakan saja. Ibu tidak akan memberitahu ayah!"

"Tidak ada bu. Sudah sudah aku mau berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Eh eh Shikamaru! Tunggu! Kau belum sarapan!"

Shikamaru mengabaikan ibunya dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya itu. Yoshino hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajah Yoshino sedikit kesal melihat tingkah putranya itu.

"Dasar, usia 18 tahun, kelakuan masih saja seperti bocah!" omel Yoshino sambil melihat Shikamaru yang sudah menjauh dari rumah.

* * *

Shikamaru berjalan menuju gerbang desa. Sepanjang jalan ia memikirkan kata kata yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Temari. Tapi otak jenius ber-IQ 200 lebih itu sama sekali tidak menemukan kata-kata romantis. Shikamaru menguap kemudian menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya dengan wajah malas dan berjalan compang camping seperti biasa. Tidak niat. Akhirnya ia sampai di gerbang dengan sambutan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang berwajah mengantuk, tetapi segera berubah menjadi wajah terkejut ketika Shikamaru sampai.

"Shikamaru?" seru mereka berdua kompak. Shikamaru hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Apa? Kenapa terkejut begitu?"

"Hebat sekali kau! Hanya demi bertemu dengan Temari-_san_, kau rela bangun pagi pagi!" seru Izumo dengan gaya ala Gai-_sensei_ itu, disusul dengan anggukan setuju Kotetsu. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Kalau aku terlambat, si wanita _mendokusai _itu akan memarahi dan menyeramahiku sepanjang jalan. Dan aku tidak mau kalau harus disuruh mendengar ocehannya yang merepotkan itu. Tugasku 'kan hanya menjadi _tour guide_ nya saja. Haaah.." ucap Shikamaru mengelak apa yang dikatakan Izumo. Mereka berdua berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah, Shikamaru. Tapi menurutku, kau itu cocok lho dengan Temari-_san. _Iya 'kan Izumo?"

"Benar, Kotetsu. Menurutku mereka akan menjadi pasangan serasi. Suna dan Konoha. Betapa bahagianya kalian ini…-"

"Cerewet. Berisik sekali kalian. Merepotkan."

Izumo dan Kotetsu memasang wajah kesal. Shikamaru hanya melanjutkan aktifitas bersender di gerbang sambil memejamkan mata untuk bersantai.

Tidak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu tunggu pun datang.

"_Ohayou,_ Nara." Sapa Temari terlebih dahulu setelah ia sampai didepan gerbang. Shikamaru membuka matanya dan berdiri tegap.

"Yo." Balas Shikamaru masih dengan ekspresi santai. Temari hanya memasang wajah datar sambil menatapnya lama. Shikamaru yang merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ada apa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari menggeleng.

"Kau tambah tinggi ya, bocah."

"Ha ha. Tentu saja. Aku bukan bocah lagi."

"Kelakuanmu masih seperti bocah."

"Hah, bicara denganmu itu sangat merepotkan. Sudah, ayo kuantar kau ke penginapan." Ujar Shikamaru menghentikan pembicaraan singkat mereka. Ia terlalu malas melanjutkannya. Shikamaru berjalan masuk, tetapi Temari menarik lengan bajunya.

"Tunggu."

"Apa lagi hah?"

"Aku ingin makan dango. Antarkan aku ya." Pinta Temari pada Shikamaru dengan cengiran _innocence_-nya. Shikamaru menghela nafas. 'Merepotkan', batinnya. Shikamaru mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka pun berjalan ke kedai dango.

* * *

Saat mereka berjalan berduaan menuju kedai dango, orang orang sekitar menatap mereka dengan wajah meledek. Shikamaru pun akhirnya sadar. Ia baru ingat akan janjinya untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Temari. Wajahnya langsung pucat ditengah jalan. Rasa panik menghantui dirinya. Sejenak ia melirik kearah Temari, lalu menatap kearah bawah lagi, menyembunyikan wajah paniknya. Temari yang menyadari itu langsung bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Temari dengan nada 'sedikit' khawatir. Shikamaru salah tingkah. Ia mengusap belakang lehernya kemudian tersenyum seakan akan tidak ada yang terjadi, sebenarnya ia gugup.

"Tidak. Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya…lapar. Tadi aku lupa sarapan dirumah."

"Oh, begitu. Lain kali, kau harus sarapan sebelum memulai kegiatanmu." Tegur Temari pada Shikamaru yang hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ternyata Temari mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya juga. Apa mungkin….

"Hey, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Temari pada Shikamaru yang sedang melamun.

"Ha? Oh, iya. Kalau begitu, ayo masuk."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke kedai tersebut dan duduk di meja yang kosong. Kemudian mereka memesan dua porsi dango.

Sementara mereka menunggu pesanan datang, Shikamaru melanjutkan lamunannya yang tadi terbuyarkan.

'Tadi itu… Temari seperti perhatian sekali padaku. Hah, maksud dari semua itu apa ya? Ah, rasa suka itu memang benar benar merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus suka padanya sih? Tapi darimana aku tahu bahwa aku menyukainya ya? Haaah sudahlah semua ini jadi benar benar merepotkan!' batin Shikamaru sambil mengacak acak rambut nanasnya itu. Temari memandangnya heran. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru seperti ini.

"Hey, bocah. Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kelihatannya wajahmu stress. Sedang ada masalah? Atau apa? Cerita saja padaku."

"Tidak apa apa. Sungguh, aku tidak apa apa kok. Terimakasih atas tawaranmu."

"Hm… Sungguh kau baik baik saja?" tanya Temari lagi. Shikamaru mengangguk. Temari pun mengangguk juga. Setelah beberapa menit, dua porsi dango pun datang. Temari menyantap dango miliknya terlebih dahulu. Sementara Shikamaru menunggu sebentar sambil menatap Temari yang dengan lahapnya menyantap dango itu. Shikamaru akhirnya memakan dangonya perlahan. Masih memikirkan cara untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Temari.

"Melamun lagi. Kau ini benar benar ya. Ada apa sih?" Tegur Temari untuk ketiga kalinya. Shikamaru menatapnya sejenak. Kemudian fokus kembali pada dango yang dimakannya. Temari yang diabaikan oleh Shikamaru, langsung merengut dan kembali memakan dangonya.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil.

"Hmp? Ada apa?"

"Ada….saus di sudut bibirmu."

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya kemudian mengusap noda saus di sudut bibir Temari. Temari otomatis _blushing. _Shikamaru masih tersenyum kearahnya. Akhirnya Temari membalas senyumannya. "Terimakasih." Shikamaru mengangguk dan melanjutkan memakan dangonya.

Tiba tiba…

Tangan Shikamaru merambat kemudian menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Hey…"

Temari yang tidak biasa disentuh oleh lelaki, spontan menarik gelas yang berisi air kemudian disiramkan ke wajah Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak berkata apa apa. Ia terlalu terkejut karena Temari menyiramnya dengan air di gelas. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. Masih _stay cool _walaupun pelanggan pelanggan kedai dango menatap mereka seperti melakukan pertengkaran serius.

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan?"

"Haaah… Wanita merepotkan. Kenapa kau menyiramku?"

"Kenapa kau menyentuh tanganku? Dasar mesum!"

"Mesum? Aku tidak berfikiran seperti itu! Merepotkan!"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Hah, Nona Tsunade sudah gila memasangkanku denganmu. Aku mau ke penginapan! Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Temari keluar dari kedai, sementara Shikamaru terlebih dahulu membayar dengan jumlah uang yang sepertinya agak berlebih kemudian mengejar Temari.

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau jadi marah?" Shikamaru berusaha menghentikkan langkah Temari. Temari memasang wajah datar dan pura pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu...tunggu! Hey!" Temari tidak mempedulikan Shikamaru. Shikamaru terus mengikuti Temari dan terus memanggilnya. Temari tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Akhirnya, Shikamaru membulatkan tekadnya. Ia mengejar Temari dan berhenti dihadapannya. Mata Shikamaru menatap mata Temari dalam.

"Aku suka padamu."

Hening.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

"Maaf, apa yang barusan kau…"

"Aku suka padamu. Oke? Aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan khusus untukmu tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku mengutarakannya. Jadi….maaf jika aku mengutarakannya sekarang.."

Hening kembali.

Lama.

Temari tertawa pahit.

"Kau sehat kan, bocah?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku sakit?"

Temari meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Shikamaru.

"Normal."

"Tentu saja. Merepotkan."

Kembali hening.

Lama.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Kau suka padaku?" seru Temari keras. Shikamaru meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya menandakan 'Jangan keras keras!'.

"Sssssh! Iya aku bilang begitu."

"Ha ha. Jangan bercanda, bocah. Ini tidak lucu."

"Kau fikir aku bercanda?" Shikamaru memasang wajah serius. Temari tercengang, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Yang mau kutanyakan… Apakah kau…Ehm.. Suka padaku juga?" tanya Shikamaru ragu ragu.

Temari terdiam. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Shikamaru masih menunggu jawaban dari Temari.

"Haruskah kujawab?"

"Hah, merepotkan. Iya. Kau harus menjawabnya."

Hening kembali.

Temari masih terdiam.

Shikamaru menunggu jawaban.

"Err…i…err..iya….sedikit." jawab Temari ragu ragu. Tapi masih memasang wajah datar sambil mengangkat bahu. Padahal, Temari sangat gugup. Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Begitu ya..". Temari mengangguk. Kemudian mereka tertawa salah tingkah tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan dengan topik baru.

"Ehm..jadi…."

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau menjadi..err…pacarku?"

"Ha? Apa yang kaukatakan barusan?"

"Kau dengar aku."

"Sungguh. Ulangi lagi?"

"Hah, dasar. Pendengaranmu harus diperiksa. Maukah. Kau. Menjadi. Pacarku?" tanya Shikamaru percaya diri. Temari terdiam. Rasa gugup, malu, heran, bingung, dan semuanya bercampur di benaknya. Shikamaru tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hmmm…Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau." Jawab Temari santai. Masih menjaga imej aslinya. Shikamaru menghela nafas lega.

"Whew. Aku lega sekali. Hm."

Keheningan menyelimuti kembali.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar kau ke penginapan."

"Oke."

* * *

Shikamaru mengantar Temari sampai ke penginapannya yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan kantor Hokage. Kemudian Temari berterimakasih kepada 'kekasih' barunya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Besok aku akan ke kantor Hokage sendiri saja. Kau tidak usah menjemputku." Ujar Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. Mereka masing masing merasa canggung akan status mereka yang kini 'berpacaran'.

"Em, maaf ya… Tadi aku menyirammu."

"Tidak akan kumaafkan."

"He? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja, menjadi bahan perhatian orang lain itu merepotkan. Dan kau membuatku malu tahu."

"Tapi aku meminta maaf padamu dengan tulus!"

"Buktinya? Kau marah marah begitu."

"Hah iya iya. Maafkan aku ya, bocah."

"Tidak."

"Maumu apa sih?"

"Berikan aku sesuatu dulu."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Temari memunculkan senyuman jahil dari bibirnya. Kemudian berjinjit dan mencium pipi Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya melongo tidak percaya. Padahal maksudnya ia tidak meminta 'itu'.

"Kuanggap kau sudah memaafkanku. Selamat sore."

Temari masuk ke penginapannya. Meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian yang berdiri membeku tidak percaya disana.

"Astaga….. Aku bermimpi indah…"

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Chapter 1 selesai! *bunyiin terompet,mukul drum, banting piano* *dilempar bakiak sama tetangga* . Hah. Aneh ya fic yang satu ini. Chapter 1 nya aja udah gajelas gimana kelanjutannya ya? *ceritanya sedih*. Oke, kasih bocoran dikit. Chapter 2 nanti Gaara sama Kankurou bakalan ngasih tantangan ke Shikamaru untuk mendapatkan Temari. Haha. Keep or Delete ya? Hm… Review please? :D**

_**-Halfmazoku Alchemist-**_


	2. Challenge!

**A/N : Halo~ saya kembali lagi bersama cerita yang lampau (?) dengan chapter 2. Oke saya tau update-nya emang agak lama. Beberapa hari ini (tepatnya minggu), saya disibukkan oleh ulangan-ulangan dan PR-PR di sekolah. Keren ya (apanya?) *lempar bakiak*. Anyway, maaf update-nya agak lama :( dan terimakasih atas reviewnya di chapter 1 :D . Tanpa basa basi lagi, mari mulai ceritanya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings : Masih sama kayak chapter 1… -_-v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : Challenge!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk dan berat dikarenakan suara kencang ibunya yang memanggil namanya. Mau tidak mau Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Shikamaru menguap kemudian berjalan malas malasan ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Ya ya aku bangun." Katanya ketika ia bertatap muka dengan ibunya. Yoshino hanya berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah laku Shikamaru yang malasnya minta ampun.

"Jangan santai santai saja, Shika! Ada temanmu menunggu diluar!"

Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitas menguapnya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi penasaran.

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Ah, ibu lupa namanya. Yang jelas ia ninja Suna. Tadi ibu menyuruhnya masuk, tetapi ia tidak mau."

'Pasti Temari. Tapi….ada kepentingan apa ia kesini?' Fikir Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung memasang wajah bersemangat lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Ketika sampai didepan pintu, Shikamaru masih ragu ragu untuk membukanya. Masalahnya, ia sangat gugup jika sudah berhadapan dengan Temari. Apalagi sudah 3 bulan ini mereka tidak bertemu. Pastinya Shikamaru sangat merindukan Temari, tetapi ia harus tetap _stay cool_ dan menjaga imejnya atau Temari pasti akan meledeknya.

Shikamaru mengambil nafas, kemudian membuka pintunya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Tema…-"

"Yo, Nara."

"...-Kankurou?"

Saat ini Shikamaru hanya bisa diam tercengang melihat adik kekasihnya itu berdiri didepan pintunya tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Tumben sekali…" tanya Shikamaru 'sedikit' gugup. Kankurou memasang wajah sinis pada Shikamaru kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa apa. Hanya iseng."

GUBRAK

"Iseng? Apa maksudmu hee?"

"Ah, yang tadi cuma becanda. Maksud kedatanganku kemari, aku ingin membawamu ke Suna."

"Untuk?"

"Entahlah, Gaara yang mengutusku. Sebenarnya aku banyak urusan di Suna. Tapi Gaara melarang Temari untuk menemuimu. Entah apa alasannya. Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Cepat siap siap sana!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Shikamaru langsung menjauh dari Kankurou karena benar benar kesal dengan sikap cuek dan kasarnya itu. Di dalam fikiran Shikamaru, ia penasaran apa maksud Gaara menyuruhnya ke Suna dan tidak mengizinkan Temari bertemu dengannya. Apa jangan-jangan…..

* * *

"Mau kemana kau, Shikamaru?" Tanya Yoshino ketika melihat anaknya membawa tas dan berpakaian rapih. Shikamaru mengangkat bahu.

"Suna."

"Ha? Mau apa kau kesana?"

"Perintah Kazekage, bu." Jawabnya santai sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Heeey, bocah! Ibu belum selesai bicara! Memangnya Kazekage-_sama _ada keperluan apa denganmu?"

"Entahlah, bu. Orang yang diluar memakai cemong tidak jelas itu bukan temanku. Itu kakak Kazekage. Kakaknya Gaara."

Mulut Yoshino terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Tanpa aba-aba, Yoshino memukul kepala Shikamaru. Keras.

"Ouch!"

"Hati hati kalau bicara, Shika! Kau ini memangnya tidak tau sopan santun ya? Jika itu kakak Kazekage, seharusnya kau menyambutnya dengan sopan dan jangan mengejeknya!"

"Iya bu. Maaf maaf. Nah, daripada bocah boneka itu membunuhku karena terlalu lama, aku sebaiknya pergi dulu. _Ittekimasu_."

"SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

Di perjalanan, Shikamaru dan Kankurou tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Kankurou memasang wajah datar sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya berjalan malas malasan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kankurou memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Hey, aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Hng? Apa?"

"Apakah kau menyukai kakakku?"

Hening.

Shikamaru takut untuk menjawabnya. Jujur saja, pertanyaan ini sangat merepotkan baginya. Jika ia jawab jujur, mungkin ia akan mati di tempat. Jika ia jawab bohong, mungkin Kankurou akan mengadukan kepada Temari dan Shikamaru akan mati juga saat itu terjadi. Jika ia diam saja, akan terasa janggal pastinya.

"Oi, kepala nanas. Kenapa diam saja?"

"Errr… kenapa tiba tiba kau menanyakan hal semacam itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Habis, Temari tidak pernah dekat dengan laki laki. Dan setelah kulihat lihat. Akhir akhir ini ia nyaman sekali denganmu. Yah, siapa tau saja 'kan?"

'Apanya yang "Siapa tau" ?' batin Shikamaru kesal. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang kemudian menggaruk garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Anu…sebenarnya kalau dibilang suka tidak bisa, tidak suka juga tidak bisa."

"Ha? Maksudmu? Berikan jawaban yang mudah dong! Jangan membuat orang bingung. Hah dasar nanas."

'Adik Temari yang satu ini memang benar benar merepotkan' batin Shikamaru kesal.

"Yah, maksudku, aku menyukai kakakmu, sebagai sahabat. Itu saja, tidak lebih kok."

"Oh, begitu. Bilang daritadi!"

'Benar benar menyebalkan' batinnya sekali lagi.

* * *

3 hari pun telah berlalu. Shikamaru dan Kankurou akhirnya sampai di Suna. Belum apa apa, jantung Shikamaru sudah berdebar debar seperti tahu akan dibunuh nantinya. Shikamaru menghilangkan semua fikiran itu dan kembali mengikuti arah Kankurou berjalan.

Kediaman keluarga Sabaku.

'Bagus. Sekarang apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku?' fikir Shikamaru ketika berdiri di depan pintu rumah Temari, juga Kankurou dan Gaara.

"Ayo masuk."

"Aku mau diapakan?"

"Yang jelas aku tidak akan berbuat mesum padamu. Sudah masuklah jangan banyak tanya! Gaara sudah menunggu!"

Shikamaru memasang wajah sebal dan asam. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mengikuti Kankurou masuk kedalam rumah.

Ketika Shikamaru masuk, Gaara sudah menunggu sambil duduk di sofa dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Shikamaru semakin ngeri.

"Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan datang kesini, Nara-_san _." Ujar Gaara cepat.

"Ya, bukan masalah, Kazekage-_sama_." Balas Shikamaru dengan senyum simpul. 'Sebenarnya ini masalah yang merepotkan. Karena Kankurou memaksaku, jadi begini deh.' Batinnya lagi.

"Apa kau tahu maksudku mengundangmu kesini, Nara-_san_?" tanya Gaara. Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu, ya…"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Gaara. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" sahut Kankurou tiba tiba. Gaara menoleh kearah Kankurou dengan tatapan _deathglare-_nya. Kankurou _sweatdropped_ lalu meneguk ludah. Gaara mengangguk kemudian menatap Shikamaru kembali.

"Aku ingin, kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Temari." Ucap Gaara singkat. Singkat tapi menusuk hati Shikamaru.

"APA? APA KAU BILANG BARUSAN, GAARA?" seru Kankurou keras sampai sampai Shikamaru menutup sebelah kupingnya. Gaara mengangguk pasti. "Kau dengar aku, Kankurou."

"Jadi, maksudmu… Bocah ini dan Temari….?.."

"Ya. Ternyata mereka berhubungan tanpa sepengetahuan kita." Ujar Gaara sinis. Shikamaru _sweatdropped_. Ia membeku di tempat. Tangannya keringat dingin, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan ia takut bergerak. Yang ia fikirkan hanyalah cara untuk melarikan diri dari pasir hidup dan boneka _kugutsu _nantinya. Kankurou memasang wajah marah.

"Jadi kau tadi berbohong? Dasar bocah nanas! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah merestuimu dan kakakku! Tidak pernah!" seru Kankurou keras. Shikamaru hanya pura pura tidak dengar dengan memasang wajah santai dan melihat keatas. Urat marah Kankurou hampir putus.

"HEY DENGARKAN ORANG KALAU SEDANG BICARAAA!"

"Kankurou, sudahlah. Jangan habiskan tenagamu untuk memarahi dia. Nara-_san_, kuharap kau mengerti. Temari satu satunya kakak perempuan kami. Kami tidak akan asal asalan memilih pasangan untuknya. Jika kau tidak keberatan, dengan segala hormat, kami minta kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan kakak kami." Ucap Gaara kepada Shikamaru yang hanya terdiam membeku. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mau."

Gaara dan Kankurou membelalakan mata.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku. Tidak. Mau."

"Lancang sekali kau, bocah na…-"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian minta. Asal kalian jangan menyuruhku memutuskan hubunganku dengan kakak kalian." Tegas Shikamaru. Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Kankurou hanya menahan emosinya.

"Tidak bisa seenaknya begitu! Memangnya kau fikir…-"

"Gaara, Kankurou.. Sudah hentikan."

Tiba tiba suara wanita datang dari balik pintu. Ya, itu suara Temari. Shikamaru menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. Dipandangilah wajah Temari yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Mata Temari terlihat merah. Seperti…menangis? Dan juga terdapat kantung mata dibawah kedua matanya.

"Temari?"

"Shikamaru bilang ia akan melakukan apa saja 'kan? Aku yakin ia tidak akan ingkar janji. Kankurou, Gaara. Kumohon…berikan ia kesempatan. Hanya ia laki laki yang kupercaya.. Ia tidak akan mengecewakanku.. Itu pasti. Kumohon.." pinta Temari memelas. Gaara membuang wajahnya. Kankurou hanya menatap Temari dengan pandangan kasihan. Sama seperti Shikamaru yang menatap Temari tidak percaya. Kankurou menghela nafas kemudian mendekat kearah Temari.

"Baiklah, _nee-san._ Aku akan memberi kesempatan pada bocah ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Gaara?"

Gaara terdiam. Sepertinya ia tidak mau jika Shikamaru dan Temari bersatu.

"Kumohon, Gaara…" pinta Temari lirih. Gaara memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Temari tersenyum lega. Begitu pula Shikamaru yang sedari tadi keringat dingin dibuatnya. Kankurou berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Shikamaru.

"Hey, bocah."

"Ada apa?"

"Pertama tama, kau harus menuruti syaratku dulu." Ujar Kankurou dengan nada 'penguasa'. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. Ia sangat malas, ia tahu semua ini akan berjalan dengan 'merepotkan'. Tetapi ia sudah berjanji. Mau diapakan lagi?

"Apa syaratmu itu, Kankurou-_senpai_?"

Kankurou menyeringai. Temari dan Gaara memperhatikannya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Besok, kau harus datang kemari pagi pagi sekali. Batasnya jam 3 pagi."

"Hanya itu? Itu sih mudah."

"Aku belum selesai bicara, _baka._" Ejek Kankurou. Shikamaru cemberut.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur hari ini sampai besok. Dan ketika kau sampai kesini. Kau harus membawa telur ikan paus." Lanjut Kankurou lagi. Shikamaru tersenyum menantang.

"Itu mudah.. Bisa kuatasi." Jawab Shikamaru dengan santai. Temari dan Gaara menatap Shikamaru bingung. Kankurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sadar diperhatikan, ia pun sadar akan syarat Kankurou barusan.

"Tunggu! Paus kan tidak bertelur!" seru Shikamaru keras. Kankurou mengangkat bahunya.

"Carilah telur pausnya. Aku tidak mau tahu. Itu syarat dariku. Besok harus sudah ada. Ingat! Jam 3 pagi. Tidak boleh tidur. Telur paus."

"Kankurou, bukankah syaratmu itu sedikit berlebihan?" tanya Temari berusaha membujuk adiknya untuk mengurangi beban Shikamaru. Kankurou hanya menggeleng.

"Jika ia cinta padamu, ia akan mencari cara." Jawab Kankurou. Gaara mengangguk setuju. Temari hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Shikamaru dengan percaya diri. Wajahnya serius, dan nadanya bersemangat. Kankurou tersenyum menantang. Sementara Temari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Dasar laki laki gila!'

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Fuih akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 ini. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? *suara gitar, drum rolls, trumpet voices, banting piano* *dilempar bakiak bersama penggunanya kali ini* . Oya, chapter 3 nanti, Shikamaru akan berusaha mencari 'Telur Paus' tersebut. Gimana ya nyarinya? :O Anyway, terimakasih buat "The Portal Transmission-19"-san yang udah ngasih ide buat tantangan tantangan Kankurou dan Gaara kepada Shikamaru :D saya akan pake beberapa ide dari anda , terimakasih ya :3. Tunggu update-an selanjutnya! *terbang entah kemana* *nabrak tiang*  
**

**-**_**Halfmazoku Alchemist-**_


	3. An Egg! ?

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto and the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : An Egg! (?)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru dan Temari duduk di sofa ruang keluarga Sabaku. Shikamaru tampak masih memeikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan 'Telur Paus' tersebut. Sementara Temari hanya menatap Shikamaru sambil mencari topic pembicaraan yang cocok di suasana seperti ini. Temari berdeham. Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditundukkan kemudian menatap Temari.

"Jadi….kau sudah menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan telur paus itu?" tanya Temari pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi kebingungan berfikir.

"Aku sedang berfikir." Jawab Shikamaru tenang lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Kali ini sambil memijat pelan kepalanya itu. Temari menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau saja disuruh suruh oleh si _baka _Kankurou itu. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau dia itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya jika sedang emosi." Jelas Temari pada Shikamaru yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan. Ia masih sibuk mencari cara untuk mendapatkan telur paus tersebut.

Temari yang barusan duduk tegang, kini bersandar di sofa. Ia hanya pasrah saja ketika Shikamaru mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu berjuang?"

"_Nani?_" Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatapan dengan kekasihnya yang tiba tiba melontarkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Kenapa kau sangat berjuang untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita? Setahuku, Shikamaru yang kukenal adalah bocah yang cuek, menganggap semua merepotkan, dan orang yang santai sekali. Tapi kali ini, kau begitu berjuang walaupun mencari telur paus itu menyusahkan, bahkan tidak mungkin sama sekali." Ulang Temari dengan lengkapnya sambil tertawa kecil di sela perkataannya tersebut. Shikamaru memasang tatapan tidak suka.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku mengakhiri hubungan kita? Begitu?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Hey, dengar ya. Aku memperjuangkan semua ini karena aku….." Shikamaru berhenti sejenak. Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau apa?" tanya Temari penasaran. Shikamaru menggeleng pelan.

"Lupakan saja. Tadi aku keceplosan."

"Keceplosan ingin bicara apa? Hah?"

"Ah sudah lupakan saja."

"Jadi kau menyimpan rahasia ya, bocah? Apa itu? Kau mau bilang kalau hubungan kita ini hanya taruhanmu dan teman temanmu saja? Begitu ya? Oh!"

"Hey, jangan sembarangan bicara dong!"

"Lalu apa? Kau punya simpanan wanita tapi kau ingin meyakinkanku kalau kau tidak selingkuh? Begitu?"

"Kenapa sih wanita itu cepat marah? Bukan itu!"

"Lalu apa, bocah?"

"Karena aku sayang padamu! Puas?"

Temari diam seribu kata. Saat itu, Temari hanya bisa mematung dan memasang wajah merah. Shikamaru pun sama. Ia salah tingkah setelah mengatakan kata kata singkat tersebut pada Temari. Walaupun mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetap saja mereka masih kaku. Apalagi Shikamaru bukan tipe lelaki romantic dan Temari juga bukan tipe wanita yang manja.

"Errr…oke. Aku akan mencari telur paus itu. Selamat malam, Temari." Ucap Shikamaru lembut. Ia berdiri dari sofa, dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiba tiba Temari beranjak dari sofa dan meraih tangan Shikamaru. Hal ini membuat Shikamaru otomatis menolehkan kepalanya. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba Temari pun memeluk Shikamaru erat. Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"_Arigatou_, Shikamaru. _Ganbatte ne.._" bisik Temari di telinga Shikamaru. Shikamaru masih terdiam ditempat. Tidak lama kemudian, ia pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Temari.

"Ehm."

Mendengar suara tersebut, mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya. Spontan mereka berdua melihat siapa orang yang 'mengganggu' tersebut. Ternyata orang itu adalah Kankurou.

"Waktu berkunjungmu sudah habis, Nara-_san_. Kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini dan cepat laksanakan syarat yang kuberi. Bisa 'kan?" sindir Kankurou. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian mengangguk. Ia pun keluar dari kediaman Sabaku. Kankurou yang tadi bersandar di dinding, kini berjalan kearah kakak perempuan satu satunya itu.

"Seingatku, bocah itu lebih pendek darimu saat ujian chuunin itu. Kau melawannya 'kan?" tanya Kankurou. Temari mengangguk.

"Bukan hanya tingginya yang berubah. Tapi sifatnya juga berubah menjadi lebih dewasa." Kata Temari ke Kankurou. Kankurou hanya mengangguk.

"Terkadang, aku masih bingung kenapa kau bisa menyukainya."

Temari tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk kepala Kankurou pelan.

"Ada hal hal yang belum tentu bisa kau ketahui tentang dia. Selamat malam." Dengan itu, Temari pergi meninggalkan Kankurou. Kankurou hanya terdiam.

"Memangnya 'hal' apa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

Shikamaru berjalan mengelilingi desa Suna, berharap menemukan telur paus yang diminta Kankurou. Siapa tau 'kan telur itu pernah dilihat oleh Kankurou kemudian meminta Shikamaru untuk mencarinya?

Shikamaru menoleh sana-sini, kebingungan mencari telur tersebut. Bahkan ia sampai pergi ke pasar Suna malam itu. Padahal ia tau bahwa tidak ada satupun yang menjual Telur Paus. 'Kankurou sudah gila..' fikirnya.

Tiba tiba muncullah sosok gadis yang 'sepertinya' pernah ia lihat. Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru kemudian mengedipkan matanya sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum pada Shikamaru dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Nara Shikamaru-_san_ 'kan?" ujar gadis yang tampak sebaya dengannya itu. Shikamaru mengangguk sambil melihat wajahnya. Kemudian ia sadar siapa gadis itu.

"Ah iya, aku Shikamaru. Kau….muridnya Gaara ya? Matsuri 'kan?" ucap Shikamaru. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis yang bernama Matsuri tersebut langsung menepuk bahu lelaki yang lebih tinggi didepannya.

"Selamat ya, Nara-_san_. Temari-_nee_ bilang padaku kalau kalian sudah berpacaran. Jarang sekali lho Temari-_nee _menyukai seorang lelaki. Bahkan mungkin… Nara-_san _lah cinta pertamanya." Ujar Matsuri seraya menggoda Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum pahit karena sedikit malu sambil mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Benarkah itu? Haha….aku tidak yakin…"

"Aku serius lho! Oh iya, Nara-_san _sedang apa berjalan jalan di pasar Suna malam-malam begini? Ada misi?"

Shikamaru tertawa pahit. "Haha…sebenarnya tidak. Tapi, Kankurou-_senpai _memintaku untuk mencari telur paus."

"Telur Paus? Tunggu… Telur paus itu 'kan tidak ada!" seru Matsuri keras. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Aku tahu itu. Butuh waktu aku menyadari kalau telur paus itu tidak ada." Kata Shikamaru mengaku. "..tapi aku 'butuh' telur itu sebelum jam 3 pagi." Lanjutnya lagi. Matsuri mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Untuk apa, Nara-_san_? Kenapa Kankurou-_dono _memintamu untuk mencari telur paus? Telur paus 'kan tidak ada di dunia ini.."

"Ya. Itu adalah salah satu syarat darinya agar aku bisa berhubungan dengan kakaknya, Temari." Jawab Shikamaru santai, seperti tidak ada masalah yang menimpanya. Matsuri membelalakkan mata.

"Ha? Jadi mereka sudah tahu? Gaara-_sama _juga?" seru Matsuri keras. Shikamaru meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya untuk mensinyalkan Matsuri agar diam.

"Hmph. Iya mereka sudah tahu dan aku harus memenuhi syarat-syarat mereka untuk mendapatkan Temari kembali. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah hal yang paling merepotkan tetapi hal yang paling penting yang harus kulakukan." Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Matsuri hanya terdiam menatap Shikamaru yang barusan mengatakan hal yang tidak biasanya dikatakan. Matsuri memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Shikamaru, tapi jika orang sekitar membicarakannya, pasti yang tergambar di benak Matsuri adalah sosok pria pemalas yang tidak niat melakukan apapun.

Ternyata kini Matsuri tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah pria yang tidak mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri. 'Pantas saja Temari-_nee _menyukai pria ini.' fikirnya dalam hati. Shikamaru tersenyum kemudian melirik tas belanja yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh Matsuri.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Shikamaru. Matsuri membuyarkan lamunannya kemudian mengangkat tas belanja miliknya.

"Ini? Oh, ini daging untuk makan dirumahku. Yah, karena kehabisan makanan aku terpaksa membelinya malam hari di pasar." Jawab Matsuri. Tiba tiba Shikamaru terdiam.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

4 detik

.

.

.

5 detik

.

.

.

"Aku tahu!" seru Shikamaru tiba tiba. Membuat Matsuri terkejut akan aksinya itu.

"Tahu apa? Nara-_san_?" tanya Matsuri kemudian. Shikamaru tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Matsuri pelan.

"_Arigatou,_ Matsuri! Karena kau aku tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mendapatkan telur itu!" jawab Shikamaru bersemangat. Matsuri membuka mulutnya. Bingung. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru mengucapkan "Sampai Jumpa" kemudian pergi dari pandangan Matsuri yang kini kebingungan dibuatnya.

* * *

**Pukul 02.55 AM**

Kankurou, Temari, dan Gaara menunggu Shikamaru di ruang tamu. Beberapa menit lagi batas waktu Shikamaru mencari telur paus itu akan habis. Tapi sampai saat ini Shikamaru belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Temari mulai khawatir dan cemas. Ia terus terusan mondar-mandir melihat jendela rumah, berharap bisa melihat Shikamaru datang. Gaara hanya memasang ekspresi datar sambil melihat kakak sulungnya itu berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Sementara si anak tengah, Kankurou…ia tertidur pulas di sofa. Padahal ia-lah yang menantang Shikamaru.

"Kankurou! _Baka_! Kenapa kau tidur? Bangun! Bangun!" bentak Temari pada adiknya yang sedang tidur pulas sambil melempar bantal terdekat. Kankurou pun bangun dengan keluhan yang diucapkannya bertubi tubi.

"Mana si kepala nanas itu? Belum datang ya? Haaaah sudah kuduga ia akan gagal. Sudah terlihat dari wajahnya..-"

"Diam kau _baka_! Dia pasti akan datang!" bentak Temari lagi kali ini dengan _style _mencekik Kankurou dengan lengannya. Kankurou meringis kesakitan. Gaara hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah _childish_kakak-kakaknya.

BRAK!

TOK TOK TOK.

Suara pintu yang diketuk.

Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara melirik pintu tersebut. Kemudian Kankurou dan Temari cepat-cepat berdiri dari sofa dan berebutan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

BRAK!

"Shikamaru….eh?"

"Paket kiriman untuk Kazekage-_sama_.."

…Tukang pos…

"Hah, kukira si kepala nanas itu! Gaara! Ada kiriman untukmu!" panggil Kankurou. Gaara pun segera datang dan mengambil paket itu. Temari menunduk. Ia sudah putus asa karena waktunya sebentar lagi habis. Kankurou tersenyum.

"Benar 'kan, _Nee-san_?" ejek Kankurou. Temari meliriknya sinis.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Tiba tiba suara yang tak asing lagi itupun datang. Ya. Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru?

"Shikamaru!" seru Temari. Kankurou melongo menatap Shikamaru yang tersenyum puas dan berlagak santai itu. Gaara yang barusan menaruh kiriman paketnya itu pun datang kembali untuk menyambut Shikamaru. Kankurou berhenti menatap Shikamaru dan langsung menagih janji.

"Mana telur itu?" tanyanya. Shikamaru tersenyum menantang dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ninja-nya.

"Ini."

Sebuah telur yang cukup besar berwarna biru keputihan dikeluarkan oleh Shikamaru. Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara melongo sesaat melihat telur itu.

"Ini….telur paus?" tanya Kankurou. Shikamaru mengangguk pasti. Kankurou tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya hah?" tanya Kankurou dengan nada mengejek dan geli. Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. Temari dan Gaara menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Mudah saja. Kau mengatakan "Telur Paus". Bukan "Telur yang dikeluarkan paus" 'kan? Ya. Mudah saja aku mencari telur ini. Barusan aku ke pasar, dan aku mencari daging paus. Ya, beruntungnya aku mendapatkan daging pausnya walau cukup mahal, dan untungnya ada yang menjualnya. Dan kemudian aku membeli 3 cangkang telur ayam. Setelah itu, aku pergi kerumah Matsuri dan memintanya membantuku untuk mengeluarkan isi telur ayam tersebut dan meninggalkan cangkangnya. Lalu aku meminta Matsuri untuk memotong daging pausnya dan menjadikannya lunak. Setelah itu aku menjadikannya bentuk bola yang cukup besar, dan menggabungkannya dengan cangkang telur ayam ini dengan chakra-ku. Maka dari itulah warnanya menjadi aneh seperti ini." Jelas Shikamaru sambil menunjuk telur 'Paus' tersebut. Kankurou _speechless_. Shikamaru sangatlah jenius.

Gaara menyembunyikan senyum tipis di wajahnya karena kepintaran Shikamaru yang bisa mengalahkan kemustahilan dari syarat yang diberikan Kankurou. Temari tersenyum bangga pada Shikamaru yang berjuang sekeras itu hanya demi mendapatkannya. Shikamaru tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana, Kankurou-_senpai_ ?" tanya Shikamaru. Tepatnya mengejek Kankurou yang diam seribu kata. Kankurou meneguk ludah.

"T..tapi kau dibantu oleh Matsuri! Itu tidak boleh!" seru Kankurou tidak mau kalah. Shikamaru mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tidak bilang seperti itu kok kemarin. Yang kuingat hanyalah 'Jam 3, Tidak boleh tidur, Telur Paus.' Hanya itu." Balas Shikamaru dengan mengulang kata kata yang diucapkan Kankurou kemarin. Kankurou makin _speechless_.

Kemudian…

"Baiklah…Kau lulus dari tantanganku. Selamat." Ucap Kankurou.

Shikamaru tersenyum bangga. Begitupun Temari. Kankurou hanya memasang wajah ketus dan kesal.

"Sekarang…giliranku yang memberimu syarat…" ujar Gaara sambil melirik Shikamaru sinis. Tiba tiba Shikamaru menjadi keringat dingin karena ditatap oleh Kazekage Sunagakure tersebut.

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Wah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini *usap keringat* *udah capek main alat musik kayak chapter lalu*. Arigatou yang udah review chapter lalu :3 .Yosh! Chapter 4 akan segera datang! Jengjenngggg~ Syarat apa ya yang akan diberikan Gaara? Hemm R&R Please? :D**

_**-Halfmazoku Alchemist-**_


	4. Gaara's Challenges

**Disclaimer : I own nothing~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Gaara's Challenge-s-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Baiklah, aku siap akan tantangan yang akan kau berikan padaku." Ujar Shikamaru tegas. Gaara masih memasang wajah datar. Temari menatap mereka dengan tegang dan cemas. Sementara Kankurou hanya menatap kaku pada "telur paus" karya Nara Shikamaru tersebut. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi dan canggung ketika Gaara terdiam dengan maksud tertentu.

"Tantangannya….ada tiga…" ucap Gaara pelan. Mata Shikamaru membelalak lebar. Satu saja sudah sulit, apalagi tiga? Temari juga sama kagetnya seperti Shikamaru. Kankurou memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Baiklah. Aku siap. Apa saja tantangannya?" ujar Shikamaru percaya diri. Gaara terdiam sejenak menatap mata Shikamaru. Kemudian ia melirik Temari yang kini duduk disamping Kankurou.

"Kalau sekarang, kau pasti masih lelah. Sebaiknya kau cari penginapan dan istirahat. Siang hari nanti kau kemari lagi. Akan kubuat kau terkejut dengan tantanganku, Nara-_san_." Ujar Gaara tenang. Ia membalikkan badan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sementara Shikamaru menatap Gaara terkejut, sama seperti Temari. Kankurou menatap punggung Gaara kemudian memasang wajah kesal.

'Cih, terlalu berbaik hati. Bilang saja kalau belum membuat tantangan tersebut.' Batin Kankurou kesal. Temar menghela nafas lega kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Syukurlah Gaara memberimu kesempatan istirahat. Em, bagaimana kalau aku antarkan ke penginapan terdekat?" ajak Temari pada Shikamaru yang kini memasang wajah datar. Shikamaru menoleh kearah Temari dan mengangguk pelan. Temari pun mengajak Shikamaru keluar tanpa mempedulikan Kankurou yang kini memainkan telur paus itu.

"Bocah itu…jenius juga ternyata. Haha, kukira yang jenius di Konoha hanya Hatake Kakashi. Yang lainnya sama bodohnya seperti Naruto. Oke itu sangat 'dalam'. Eh, tunggu. Masa Temari…dengan…Kakashi? Ah sudahlah lupakan! Jadi kacau." Kata Kankurou berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil memainkan telur itu di tangannya. Kemudian ia berdiri kembali.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau mencoba telur ini. Lagipula, aku lapar sekali."

* * *

Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan berdampingan mencari sebuah penginapan untuk Shikamaru.

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun yang memulai topik pembicaraan diantara mereka. Akhirnya Temari berdeham, membuat Shikamaru menoleh kearah Temari.

"Kuakui….kau itu sangat pintar mencari cara seperti itu. Telur paus ya? Haha. Benar juga, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Ujar Temari memuji Shikamaru. Yang dipuji hanya memasang senyum bangga sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Bersyukurlah kau mempunyai kekasih seperti aku yang jenius ini." balas Shikamaru dengan nada santai. Temari menoleh kearah Shikamaru, wajahnya meledek.

"Jadi kau sekarang bersombong diri hanya karena mendapatkan "telur paus" pesanan adikku yang bodoh itu? Huh, seharusnya aku tahu kalau "kekasih"-ku ini orang yang besar kepala." Balas Temari.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali. Kalau kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau makin menyukaiku, bilang saja. Tidak usah ditutup-tutupi aku juga sudah tau."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, bocah!"

"Aku bisa melihat dari matamu kok."

"Mataku tidak bisa berbicara."

"Begitu pula mataku."

"Kalau begitu diam sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Hening.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai ke penginapan. Temari mengantar sampai ke dalam penginapan tersebut (tentunya tidak masuk kedalam kamar Shikamaru).

"_Arigatou,_ Temari, sudah mengantarkanku sampai kesini." Ucap Shikamaru kepada kekasihnya itu. Temari tersenyum, tepatnya nyengir.

"_Do itamashite_, bocah cengeng…"

"Hey! Tidak sopan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Aku belum selesai. Bocah cengeng…tetapi jenius..yang menemukan telur paus hanya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya demi kekasihnya..terimakasih ya."

Temari pun mencium pipi Shikamaru, seperti hal-nya tempo hari lalu disaat Shikamaru dan Temari baru saja "jadi".

"Aku pergi dulu. _Ja ne.._" ucap Temari dan berjalan menjauh dari Shikamaru.

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru memegang pipinya dan terdiam lama sekali. Ia merasakan "surga dunia" kembali.

* * *

Shikamaru terbangun ketika merasakan sinar matahari menyilaukan wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya, kemudian menutupnya dengan tangan karena silauan sinar. Tiba tiba…ia ingat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Shikamaru segera menarik rompi _chuunin_ miliknya dan memakainya. Memakai sandal yang biasa ia pakai dan langsung keluar dari penginapan…menuju kediaman Sabaku.

"Permisi! Permisi!" Shikamaru berlari melewati orang orang yang bisa dibilang juga, warga Sunagakure. Ia terburu buru sekali. Ia lupa kalau Gaara akan memberinya tantangan untuk merestui hubungannya dan Temari.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit yang panjang, ia sampai didepan rumah Temari. Shikamaru segera mengetuk pintunya dan menunggu.

Akhirnya pintu pun dibuka.

"Shikamaru!" seru Temari. Shikamaru yang masih mengatur nafasnya hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Yo."

"Hah, kukira kau lupa! _Ano…._sepertinya Gaara sudah bosan menunggumu di ruang tamu. Sebaiknya cepat hampiri dia." Ujar Temari cepat. Shikamaru mengangguk dan masuk kedalam.

"Gaara, ini Shikamaru…"

"Lama sekali kau, bocah! Aku bosan tau menunggu! Hampir saja aku dan Gaara membatalkan tantangan ini." seru Kankurou pada Shikamaru yang terdiam kemudian menunduk.

"Maaf. Aku kelelahan jadi…agak terlambat."

"Heh, enak sekali kau…-"

"Sudah tidak apa apa, Nara-_san_. Silahkan duduk." Kankurou melirik Gaara yang tampaknya sangat sabar menghadapi Shikamaru yang menjadi 'musuh' di permainan ini.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah menentukan tantangan-tantangan apa saja yang harus kau 'kerjakan', dan aku sudah menyusun urutannya." Ujar Gaara kemudian melirik Shikamaru dengan ragu. "…aku khawatir kau tidak bisa menjalankannya." Lanjut Gaara kemudian. Shikamaru tersenyum datar.

"Jika belum dicoba, tidak akan tahu hasilnya, Kazekage-_sama_."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah tiga tantangan yang harus kau lewati, untuk mendapatkan kakak kami."

Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang kemudian ditunjukkan ke Shikamaru. Sejenak, Shikamaru sangat tegang saat Gaara memberikan kertas tersebut. Dan ….

"Kazekage-_sama_…..kau yakin aku harus melakukan semua ini?" Shikamaru keringat dingin. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Gaara mengangguk pasti. Sementara Kankurou dan Temari hanya memandang mereka berdua bergantian, pada dasarnya mereka tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan adik bungsunya itu.

"Kau sanggup 'kan? Atau tidak? Kalau begitu…"

"Aku sanggup. Asal anda tahu, Kazekage-_sama.._aku tidak akan menyerah."

Gaara memandang Shikamaru dengan serius. Shikamaru membalasnya dengan pandangan menantang. Gaara pun mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai besok." Ujarnya setelah itu. Kemudian Gaara meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Temari menoleh kearah Shikamaru setelah menatap adik bungsunya yang pergi begitu saja. Kankurou menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, sambil melekatkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru? Tantangan apa yang Gaara berikan padamu?" tanya Temari tergesa-gesa. Kankurou sepertinya juga penasaran. Shikamaru terdiam sesaat. Kemudian menjulurkan tangannya kearah Temari untuk memberikan kertas itu. Temari menyambutnya dengan cepat kemudian membuka kertasnya.

Dan ia membacanya….

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Temari tertawa meledak, membuat Kankurou terkejut dan wajah Shikamaru memerah. Shikamaru menjulurkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, mensinyalkan Temari supaya diam.

"Ssssh! Kau ini! Senang sekali kalau melihat orang susah!"

"_Go…gomen…_tapi…Gaara….mmmfh…-!" Temari menahan tawanya. Wajah Shikamaru makin memerah, dan kini ia mengambil kertas itu lalu pergi dari sana. Kankurou menatap Temari heran.

"Hey, ada apa sih?" tanya Kankurou penasaran. Temari masih menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Kemudian ia mendekat kearah Kankurou dan bersandar di tangannya sambil menahan tawa. Kankurou berusaha menyingkirkan kakaknya itu sambil terus menerus bertanya.

"..Heh…ada apa sebenarnya? Memangnya Gaara memberikan dia tantangan apa?" tanya Kankurou lagi.

"…dia..harus…hahahahahaha mffft..-"

"Serius dong!"

"Oke..oke…"

_**Shikamaru harus melamar di suatu tempat makan sebagai kerja paruh waktu selama 2 hari….dan menyamar sebagai wanita….**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N : **_**Wow, saya kejam ya pada Shikamaru -_- *di kagemane*. Oke oke itu untuk chapter ini, bocoran chapter selanjutnya…Shikamaru akan menjalankan tantangan nomor 1 dari Gaara di Konohagakure. Dan ….di chapter selanjutnya ada Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Hatake Kakashi ikut meramaikan~ (mungkin) *digaplok*. Oke…sekian dari saya…krik krik.**

**-**_**Halfmazoku Alchemist-**_


	5. Shinamiya chan

**A/N : Maaf Update agak lama~ T_T Author lagi UKK soalnya haha *ceritanya imej anak rajin* *padahal engga* *taudehjadi curhat* Kita mulai aja ya~ :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto only**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Shinamiya-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kankurou dan Temari tidak berhenti tertawa saat itu. Mereka terlalu geli dengan syarat yang diberikan Gaara. Temari menutup mulutnya supaya tawanya berhenti, Kankurou memegang perutnya karena tertawa terlalu keras dan terlalu lama.

"Aku membayangkan….ia….di tempat makan…berkuncir dua…memakai lipstik…hak tinggi…._short dress_….mffhh…..HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kankurou meledak lagi. Temari pun juga sama.

"Sudah! Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Kasihan Shikamaru, nanti ia tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dari Gaara karena kita mentertawakannya!"

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"_BAKA_!" Temari memukul kepala Kankurou, keras.

* * *

3 hari kemudian, Shikamaru berbaring di kasur kamarnya. Ia sangat depresi. Masa hanya untuk berpacaran dengan Temari saja ia harus menyamar menjadi wanita?

"Gaara sudah tidak waras. Kazekage macam apa dia menindas rakyatnya? Eh, tapi aku bukan warga Suna, sih. Pantas saja."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Matanya terpejam, dan ia hampir masuk ke alam mimpi jika seseorang tidak mengganggunya.

"Shikamaru! Ada temanmu diluar! Cepat bangun!"

"Haaaah! Iya iya!" Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berpapasan dengan ibunya sesaat, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terlalu _badmood_ untuk bicara hari ini. Shikamaru pun melihat siapa yang mencarinya.

"Naruto?"

"Hai, Shikamaru!" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya itu. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jangan begitu dengan teman sendiri dong! Pertanyaannya nggak enak banget!"

"Yasudah yasudah. Mau apa kau?"

'Cih, sama saja.' Fikir Naruto kesal.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan ramen. Aku yang traktir! Hehehe."

"Haaa, tumben sekali kau baik padaku. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa."

"Hah? Kenapa? Jarang jarang aku mentraktir teman-temanku! Ayolah Shikamaru!"

"Aku sedang ada masalah, Naruto. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi ya… begitulah. Ini rumit untuk dijelaskan." Wajah Shikamaru bersemu merah.

"Hm? Ada apa? Masalah wanita ya? Hahahaha! Kalau begitu, ikut saja Shikamaru! Aku bisa membantumu mengatasinya! Ayo!" tanpa basa basi, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru yang lengah dan membawanya ke kedai Ramen.

"H-hey! Tunggu!"

* * *

Sesampainya di kedai ramen, Shikamaru tercengang ketika melihat Kiba dan Sakura sudah sampai terlebih dahulu disana. Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada dua sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Yo. Shikamaru!" sapa Kiba pada sobat lamanya itu.

"Hng." Balas Shikamaru dengan melambaikan tangannya lemas.

"Kenapa lesu begitu? Ayo duduk sini! Naruto yang traktir, tenang saja!" seru Kiba sambil menarik lengan Shikamaru agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hng aku tau kok." Jawab Shikamaru sedikit kesal.

"Errr, Shikamaru-_kun,_ kau kenapa? Sedang sakit?" tanya Sakura, khawatir. Shikamaru menggeleng. 4 ramen yang dipesan Naruto sudah datang. Naruto langsung melahapnya tanpa aba aba. Begitu pula Kiba. Sakura memukul kepala Naruto, dan menceramahinya karena ia makan terlalu cepat dan tidak sopan. Sementara Kiba hanya cengengesan dan kembali memakan ramennya. Shikamaru terdiam dan memakan ramen-nya perlahan.

Naruto, yang telah menghabiskan ramen _pertama _ nya itu, melirik Shikamaru sekilas.

"Oh, iya. Shikamaru, kau bilang tadi ada masalah, masalah apa?"

DEG

Wajah Shikamaru bersemu merah kembali. Masa iya kalau dia harus menceritakan 'aib' nya itu pada Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura? Bisa ditertawakan habis-habisan.

"Ti…tidak. Bukan apa apa."

"Ah, yang benaaaar?" goda Naruto.

"Benar."

"Ayolah Shika, aku ini sahabatmu. Masa kau tidak mau cerita? Sudahlah cerita saja siapa tau aku….atau bahkan kami bisa membantu!" bujuk Naruto.

"Iya, benar kata Naruto!" seru Kiba mendukung Naruto, disusul anggukan pasti dari Sakura.

Shikamaru menyerah.

"Baiklah…tapi kalian jangan ceritakan pada siapapun. Oke?"

"Oke!"

Dan Shikamaru pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir…

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa yang meledak terdengar dari kedai ramen. Naruto dan Kiba jungkir balik dari kursinya. Sementara Sakura memegangi perutnya karena sakit akibat tertawa. Shikamaru memasang wajah kesal, dihiasi dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Heey kalian itu!"

"Maaf Shikamaru! Tapi….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba makin menjadi jadi, begitupun dengan Naruto. Shikamaru membuang muka dan menghabiskan ramennya. Sakura yang tertawanya sudah mereda, memegang pundak Shikamaru, dan mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Haaah….Shikamaru-_kun_… tindakanmu itu konyol sekali. Tapi aku sangat kagum padamu, hanya demi mendapatkan Temari-_san_, kau rela menyamar menjadi…perempuan…Mfffh…."

"Ya. Ya. Ya. _Arigatou Gozaimasu_. Silahkan tertawa sepuas kalian." Sindir Shikamaru.

"Hahaha. _Gomen_ Shikamaru-_kun_…tapi jika kau ingin kami membantu, kami bersedia kok. Ya 'kan, Naruto? Kiba-_kun_ ?"

"Iya….mfffh…..hihihihi." Kiba dan Naruto masih tertawa geli. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala.

"Membantu apa?"

"Yaaaah….kalau kau ingin menjadi wanita, kau harus punya nama."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau…Shi…Shi….Shinamiya-_chan_!" seru Sakura keras. Shikamaru memerah.

"TIDAK USAH PAKAI _CHAN_!" seru Shikamaru.

"Manis juga, Sakura! Shinamiya-_chan_~~~" goda Naruto sambil mencolek Shikamaru. Shikamaru memukul kepala Naruto.

"Kubunuh kau!"

"Haaah! Iya, maaf, maaf. Hm…bagaimana jika kau menjadi pelayan disini saja? Hitung hitung membantu Ayame-_neechan_ kan? Boleh kan _nee chan_?"

"Ha…Ah….boleh saja…..tapi…ayah, apakah boleh?" tanya Ayame kepada ayahnya.

"Hm? Tentu saja. Ia kan teman Naruto. Kita juga harus membantunya."

"Haaa benar kan apa kataku! _Arigatou, Ji chan! Nee chan!_" seru Naruto. Shikamaru tersenyum terpaksa. Yang penting saat ini ia sudah mendapat tempat dan …."nama baru"-nya.

"Nah, sekarang, Shikamaru, ayo kita cari pakaian dan perlengkapan untukmu!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Kiba dan Sakura mengangguk. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan ikut kemana mereka akan membawanya.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah mereka menyeret Shikamaru ke beberapa tempat, mereka sekarang berada di kamar Naruto…yang berantakan sekali seperti kapal pecah. Sakura duduk di kursi, Kiba dan Naruto duduk di tempat tidur Naruto. Sementara Shikamaru berada di kamar mandi. Ya, mereka sedang menanti Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru lama sekali, sih…." Ujar Naruto sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Kiba mengangguk.

"Yah, bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi juga ia keluar." Ucap Sakura yang bertampang kesal melihat kamar Naruto yang sangat berantakan.

KRIEEET

Mata Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi. Menatap seseorang yang keluar dari sana.

Shikamaru….tepatnya Shinamiya, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan _short dress_ putih ala pelayan, dengan sepatu sandal yang biasa dipakai oleh wanita wanita Konoha, rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir nanas, sekarang digerai _plus_ sedikit poni yang menghiasi dahinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti Nara Yoshino, ia juga memakai _eyeshadow_ sedikit di matanya, lipstick yang tipis di bibirnya, dan kacamata yang membuat orang orang tidak mengenali siapa ia sebenarnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHINAMIYA-_CHAN_!" seru Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUAAA!"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N : Halo halo readers :) Author cacat balik lagi~ maaf ya updatenya agak lama, soalnya author harus belajar buat UKK dari tanggal 13 sampe 16 Juni. Mirisnya ga boleh nyentuh laptop sama sekali *curhat*. Oke ini chapter yang saya bilang sangat menyiksa Shikamaru. Saya senang (?) *di kagemane*. Chapter selanjutnya,…emmm apa ya….~ *digaplok***

_**-Halfmazoku Alchemist-**_


	6. The Succesful Shinamiya

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : The Successful Shinamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, tiga Sabaku bersaudara telah sampai di pintu gerbang desa Konohagakure. Sabaku no Gaara, sang Kazekage, bersama kedua kakaknya, Sabaku no Kankurou, sang _puppet master_ dan Sabaku no Temari, gadis yang ahli dalam menggunakan kipas raksasa yang selalu dibawanya di punggungnya itu._ Plus_, kekasih dari ninja jenius ber-IQ tinggi dari desa ini, Shikamaru Nara.

Tentu saja kedatangan mereka punya maksud tertentu. Yaitu menghampiri bocah Nara yang sedang menjalani tantangan kedua adik Temari untuk mendapatkannya. Temari menghela nafas.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga." Ujar Temari. Kankurou mengangguk sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Nah, sekarang dimana bocah Nara itu? Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah cantiknya itu." Ledek Kankurou sambil terkikik geli. Temari menutup mulutnya, mencoba tidak tertawa. Gaara melihat sekeliling.

"Sebaiknya aku melapor pada Hokage-_sama_ kalau aku ada keperluan disini. Sementara itu, kalian berdua keliling keliling saja." Perintah Gaara. Temari dan Kankurou mengangguk. Kemudian, Gaara pun menghilang dengan _poof_-nya itu.

Temari kemudian berjalan berduaan dengan adiknya, Kankurou.

"Kira kira, si bocah nanas itu kerja dimana, Temari?" tanya Kankurou tiba tiba, memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Kemarin aku dapat surat darinya…-" Temari berhenti sejenak, mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat rapih. "….- katanya ia bekerja di Ichiraku Ramen.." lanjut Temari. Kankurou mengangguk dan menaikkan kedua tangannya ke kepalanya.

"Ternyata ia jadi pelayan disana ya. Kalau tidak salah, bukankah sudah ada wanita yang menjadi pelayan disana? Anaknya Teuchi-_ji san_ kan?" oceh Kankurou. Temari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, Shikamaru memilih disana."

"Hah, kalau aku jadi Gaara, aku tidak memperbolehkannya di Ichiraku sana. Ia terlalu akrab dengan pemiliknya dan juga Naruto, pelanggan setianya. Lagipula disana sudah ciri khas-nya Ayame-_san _yang membantu disana." Kali ini Temari melirik kearah Kankurou penuh arti.

"Ayame-_san _cantik ya?"

"Iya…ha? Apa katamu barusan?"

"TIDAK….Bukan apa apa kok adikku sayang yang sedang jatuh cinta…." Goda Temari. Wajah Kankurou memerah. Kemudian ia membuang muka.

"Hmph! Pada siapa? Kau ini ada ada saja, Temari! Sudah ayo ke Ichiraku!" ajak Kankurou sambil berjalan mendahului Temari yang tersenyum licik.

* * *

Shikamaru tertunduk lemas di meja makan Ichiraku Ramen. Disana ada Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba tentunya.

"Haaa….. _Kami-sama_... Tolong aku…._ Onegai_…." Doa Shikamaru. Wajahnya sangat memelas kali ini. Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak sekarang.

"Shinamiya, kalau kau ingin berubah jadi Shikamaru kembali dan mendapatkan Temari, kau harus bersabar yaaaa. Lagipula kau cantik kok! Mffh….HAHAHAHAHA." Tawa Naruto meledak. Shikamaru mendelik kesal kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya kembali di meja. Sakura dan Kiba hanya tertawa kecil karena mereka tidak memiliki _energi tertawa_ sebesar Naruto.

Tiba tiba, Akamaru yang berada di luar Ichiraku, menggonggong memasukkan kepalanya ke kedai Ramen tersebut. Kiba menoleh.

"Ada apa Akamaru?" tanya Kiba pada anjing kesayangannya itu. Kiba kemudian menoleh keluar setelah Akamaru menunjukkan sesuatu dengan kepalanya.

Dilihatnya lah Temari dan Kankurou dengan _gagah_ nya berjalan kearah kedai Ramen Ichiraku. _Hitai ate _yang mereka pakai membuat penduduk sekitar menatap mereka dengan pandangan asing. Kiba masih memasang wajah datar, kemudian masuk kembali ke kedai.

"SHIKAMARU! KANKUROU DAN TEMARI SUDAH JALAN KESINI!" Seru Kiba keras. Wajahnya yang semula datar berubah menjadi panik. Melihat Kiba yang panik, Sakura dan Naruto juga panik, begitupula dengan Shikamaru…-errr, Shinamiya yang masih bersantai di meja makan, ia pun langsung masuk ke ruang masak Teuchi _ji san_.

Kankurou dan Temari masuk kedalam kedai. Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba menoleh dan menatap kedua adik-kakak tersebut dengan cengiran canggung. Temari dan Kankurou menatap mereka bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kankurou. Mereka bertiga menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa kok eheeee." Jawab Naruto. Kankurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Temari melihat sekeliling.

"Shikamaru mana?" tanyanya. Naruto dan Kiba bertukar pandang. Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Shikamaru? Ia tidak disini." Ujarnya santai. Naruto dan Kiba menoleh kearah Sakura tajam. Temari menatap Sakura bingung, begitupula Kankurou.

"Tapi ia bilang ia disini." Ucap Temari lagi. Sakura tersenyum makin lebar.

"Ia tidak ada disini, Temari-_senpai_. Disini hanya ada aku, kau, adikmu itu, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Teuchi _ji san_, Ayame-_nee chan_, dan…Shinamiya-_chan_." Ujar Sakura. Temari dan Kankurou bertukar pandang kemudian memandang Sakura bingung.

"Shinamiya-_chan_?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura tersenyum.

Kemudian, keluarlah seorang _gadis_ memakai baju pelayan, rambut yang digerai, lipstick yang tipis, dan kacamata menghiasi kedua mata sayu-nya sambil menyajikan Ramen untuk Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba. Temari dan Kankurou menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan _apa-aku-kenal-dia-sebelumnya _kemudian memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Temari membelalakan mata.

"SHIKAMARU?"

Hancurlah sudah harga diri Shikamaru.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura tertawa terbahak bahak. Kankurou menatap _Shinamiya_ dengan tatapan terkejut. Temari membelalakkan mata dan membuka mulutnya. Sementara _Shinamiya _ masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Sangat sangat merah. Temari dan Kankurou masih tercengok.

"S…selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara kedua ninja Sunagakure tersebut meledak sampai keluar. Sampai sampai bayi yang sedang menangis menghentikan tangisan itu dan menoleh kearah kedai Ramen.

Shikamaru memang sudah dipermalukan oleh Kazekage.

Harga dirinya benar benar hancur sekarang.

"Sudahlah kalian diam! Ini kan tantangan dari adik kalian! Diam kataku!" seru Shikamaru, wajahnya merah tak karuan. Tetapi tetap saja kelima temannya tersebut menertawainya dengan terbahak bahak. Bahkan Temari sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Na…Nara…..agak lucu ya, kalau kau berdandan…mffhh….seperti wanita…tapi suaramu…masih nge-_bass_ seperti itu….mffffh…HAHAHAHA." ledek Kankurou sambil melanjutkan aktivitas tertawanya.

"Sial kau!" kutuk Shikamaru. Bukannya diam, malah mereka mengeraskan volume tertawanya. Bahkan kini Teuchi dan Ayame ikut serta dalam "Kontes Menertawakan Shinamiya" itu. Shikamaru makin kesal.

"CEPAT KALIAN MAU PESAN APA!" bentak Shikamaru dengan suara jantan-nya itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Lalu tertawa lagi. Shikamaru menyerah. Ia memang pantas menjadi badut kali ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang lagi datang.

Seorang pria tinggi berpakaian rompi _Jounin_ dengan rambut silver menantang gravitasi, tidak lupa dengan gaya khas-nya, masker yang ditutupi di seluruh wajahnya dan _hitai ate _yang menutupi mata kirinya. _Plus_, buku _Icha Icha _yang dibacanya juga.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _Jounin_ terhebat di Konohagakure, Hatake Kakashi?

"Kakashi-_sensei_?" seru Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan melihat mantan gurunya datang ke kedai Ichiraku.

Kakashi menoleh kearah dua mantan muridnya itu kemudian menyapa mereka dengan khas-nya.

"Yo."

Naruto dan Sakura _sweatdropped_ melihat mata sayu Kakashi yang begitu _innocent_-nya menyapa mereka.

Kakashi kemudian duduk di samping Sakura dan memandang Kankurou dan Temari.

"Yo, Kankurou-_san_ dan Temari-_san_. Apa kabar? Ada keperluan apa kalian ke Konoha?" tanya Kakashi santai. Kankurou dan Temari bertukar pandang.

"Errr….kami hanya main saja. Sudah lama tidak ke Konoha, tidak enak rasanya kalau tidak mampir ke desa sahabat 'kan." Jawab Kankurou. Temari hanya mengangguk. Kakashi pun mengangguk seakan akan mengatakan "_Souka_."

Kakashi pun kini memandang Shinamiya yang masih berdiri dengan wajah merona.

Awalnya, Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba mengira Kakashi mengetahui siapa Shinamiya sebenarnya dan akan tertawa terbahak bahak…oke itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi setidaknya Kakashi akan _shock _melihat Shikamaru yang berpenampilan seperti itu.

Tapi…

"Nona, tolong ramen nya satu."

Kedua mantan muridnya, plus Kiba, terkejut melihat 'kebodohan' Kakashi. Bukankah ia ninja yang jelas jelas lebih jenius daripada Shikamaru? Tapi nyatanya…

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, Tuan." Ujar Shinamiya.

Temari dan Kankurou sama shocknya. Masa Kankurou dan Temari yang masih bisa dibilang _junior_ dari Kakashi, bisa mengenali Shikamaru dengan mudah sementara Kakashi…?

"Ini dia, Selamat menikmati, tuan." Kata Shinamiya lembut. Kini suaranya sudah diubah menjadi suara yang 3x lipat lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Cocok dengan Shinamiya.

"_Arigatou ne_."

OH YA.

Ini juga kesempatan emas mereka untuk melihat wajah Kakashi. Tentu saja semua dari mereka, termasuk Shikamaru a.k.a Shinamiya, berfikiran sama.

Kakashi membuka setengah maskernya…

Sakura yang disampingnya berkeringat sambil meneguk ludah,

Kiba menggerak gerakan hidungnya dengan tampang tegang,

Temari memasang wajah tegang dengan tampang penasaran,

Kankurou melototkan matanya,

Shikamaru masih ber-akting menjadi wanita manis sambil melirik Kakashi diam diam,

Dan Naruto masih menikmati ramennya dengan asik…..tentu saja sedikit melirik.

Kemudian…maskernya sudah hampir lepas….

"GUK!"

Akamaru memasukkan kepalanya lagi kedalam kedai, dan sialnya, kepalanya menyenggol lengan Kakashi sehingga Ramen yang digenggamnya tumpah.

Mereka ber enam langsung membelalakkan mata dan membuka mulut dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kesal dan kecewa. Mereka langsung member tatapan _death glare _pada Akamaru, kecuali Kiba tentunya.

Ayame yang masih berada didalam langsung menampakkan diri karena mendengar mangkuk yang jatuh.

"Ah! Mangkuk-nya jatuh ya! Tunggu seben…..Ka….ka…Kakashi-_kun_…." Ayame tergagap melihat orang yang disukainya diam diam, berada didepan matanya. Ya, tentu saja Ayame _pernah_ melihat wajah Kakashi dengan jelas. Dan ia langsung jatuh cinta.

"A….ano….a…_gomenasai_…e…eto…._chotto_, saya akan…membereskannya..dan mengambilkannya…yang baru…" ujar Ayame tergagap. Kakashi tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah repot repot. Aku akan membereskannya sendiri. Ramennya tetap kubayar. Tapi aku tidak pesan lagi." Ujar Kakashi lembut, membuat wajah Ayame memanas. Ia yakin rasanya akan seperti mau pingsan. Ayame pun membungkuk dan langsung masuk kedalam kembali.

Temari melirik Kankurou yang memasang tampang datar dan menyikutnya. Kankurou menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"Apa?"

"Tidaaaaaak."

Kankurou cemberut.

Kakashi pun membereskan ramen-nya yang tumpah tersebut. Sementara Kiba bertanya kepada Akamaru.

"_Doushite_, Akamaru?" tanyanya. Akamaru menggonggong dan menunjuk menggunakan kepalanya. Kiba mngeluarkan kepalanya dari kedai dan menatap seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju kedai ramen.

Kazekage Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara.

Lagi lagi, Kiba memasang tampang datar kemudian memasukkan kepalanya ke kedai. Lalu…

"ADA KAZEKAGE-_SAMA_ DATANG MENUJU KEDAI! MAU APA DIA?" Seru Kiba panik. Shinamiya memasang wajah panik, begitupun Naruto dan Sakura. Temari hanya memasang wajah cemas dan Kankurou tersenyum sinis. Kakashi masih membersihkan ramen-nya.

Kemudian…

Gaara pun masuk ke kedai ramen tersebut.

Teuchi dan Ayame melirik kearahnya. Dan terkejut. Kedai ramennya didatangi oleh seorang Kazekage? Plus kedua saudaranya lagi! Mimpi apa mereka semalam?

Naruto yang masih canggung menyapa Gaara.

"_Konnichiwa, _Gaara! Wah, kau terlihat sehat hari ini! Sudah lama tak berjumpa!" seru Naruto. Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul. Gaara melirik Temari yang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Temari menghela nafas dan menunjuk Shinamiya.

Gaara kemudian menatap Shikamaru….err…kini Shinamiya.

Ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Hanya tersenyum dingin. Gaara pun duduk di samping Temari yang kini bertopang dagu.

"Berikan aku satu ramen, yang _berbeda_. Aku minta kau, yang membuatnya." Ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk Shinamiya. Shinamiya langsung meneguk ludah saat Gaara menatapnya sinis seperti itu. Ia tau kalau ini bagian dari tantangan.

"Ba…baik, tuan." Dengan begitu Shinamiya langsung kembali ke dapur.

Gaara tersenyum sinis. Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba menatapnya takut. Temari cemas. Kankurou hanya tersenyum dengan wajah santai.

"Teuchi-_ji san_! Kau dengar kan apa kata Kazekage? Aku harus membuat ramen-nya sendirian! Tolong ajarkan aku caranya!" pinta Shikamaru memelas. Teuchi memasang wajah panik. Dengan gerakan singkat, ia langsung mengajarkan Shikamaru cara membuat ramen-nya.

Dan yang mengejutkan, Gaara berteriak dari luar.

"Jika sudah selesai diajarkan, sebaiknya Teuchi-_san_ dan anaknya beristirahat dulu dirumah. Saya pastikan _anak baru_ itu menjaga kedai anda." ucap Gaara datar. Teuchi melirik Shikamaru, begitupun Ayame. Shikamaru _sweatdropped_.

"Tidak apa apa paman. Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Pinjam kedai mu dulu ya! _Arigatou_!" seru Shikamaru. Teuchi dan Ayame mengangguk dan keluar dari sana.

Saat ramen-nya selesai, ia mengantarkannya pada Gaara. Seisi ruangan panik, kecuali Kakashi dan Kankurou yang daritadi santai.

Gaara mengambil sumpitnya,

Dan memakannya perlahan…

Ia menurunkan sumpitnya dan mengangkat mangkuk itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin yang beda. Ulangi."

Yak. Shinamiya panik.

Sesuatu yang berbeda? Apa? Ia saja baru belajar memasak ramen hari ini. Masa' ia harus belajar membuat ramen yang macam macam?

Shinamiya meraih mangkuk-nya. Kemudian kembali ke dapur.

"Apa yang harus kubuat?" Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya yang digerai indah itu. Ia mencari cari bahan. Tapi otaknya yang jenius itu bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu untuk dimasak bersama ramen itu agar hasilnya sedikit berbeda. Ya, hanya sedikit berbeda.

"Halo, nona."

Shinamiya menoleh cepat saat ada suara dibelakangnya.

"Ka….Kau?" dengan tidak sadar Shikamaru mengeluarkan suara bass-nya.

"Wah, suaramu cukup berat juga sebagai seorang wanita cantik." Ujar pria itu yang ternyata adalah _sensei_ temannya. Yup, Kakashi.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kakashi yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan…err….mesum?

"Aku hanya heran, dimana Teuchi-_san _menemukan gadis secantik kau untuk dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan disini." Kakashi berjalan mendekat. Uh oh. Shikamaru masih normal. Ia tidak _gay_.

"Ano…maaf, ini tempat pribadi. Anda dilarang masuk!"

"Kenapa? Teuchi-_san_ tidak ada bukan? Hanya kita berdua disini." Ucap Kakashi lagi. Shikamaru meneguk ludah.

"Maaf, anda mau apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya…." Kakashi terus melangkah maju sehingga Shikamaru terus mundur. Sayangnya, dinding menghentikan langkah Shikamaru dan membuatnya mengutuk dinding itu. Kakashi terus mendekat dan akhirnya mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

Jika Shikamaru memberitahu siapa dirinya….mungkin imej-nya sebagai _chuunin_ teladan akan hancur didepan _jounin _terhebat ini.

"….apa kau mau berkencan denganku malam ini?" ajak Kakashi sambil memegang dagu _Shinamiya_.

DEG.

Kacau.

"Maaf … aku…" Shikamaru sedikit mendorongnya menjauh. Kakashi mendekat lagi.

"Aku hanya butuh jawaban. Katakan kalau kau mau." Bisik Kakashi. Shikamaru mulai membayangkan kalau posisi mereka seperti drama drama yang ada di Televisi, tentunya Shikamaru menjadi perempuan cantiknya.

"_Gomenasai_…..ini tidak boleh…"

Sekarang Shikamaru berpose seperti wanita alim yang mau diapa apakan oleh Kakashi.

"Oh, tentu saja boleh, nona cantik." Shikamaru ingin mendorongnya, tapi dia _sensei_-nya juga. Yang pernah membantunya melawan Hidan dan Kakuzu yang membunuh _sensei_-nya , Asuma.

"Saya….sudah punya pacar!" seru Shikamaru. Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Aku tau. Temari-_san_ kan?" tebak Kakashi. Shikamaru melirik Kakashi.

"Eh?"

"Yak. Sudah 3 menit. Selamat Shikamaru. Walaupun kau dalam keadaan terdesak, kau tidak memberitahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya dan masih tetap menjadi Shinamiya-_chan _yang cantik ini." goda Kakashi.

"Jadi….jadi…._sensei_ tau?" ucap Shikamaru tergagap. Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Ini hadiah untukmu. Petunjuk dari Kazekage-_sama_. _Ganbatte ne,_ Nara." Dengan begitu, Kakashi menghilang dengan _poof_-nya. Shikamaru tercengok di dapur sambil memegang kertas itu.

'Jadi….Gaara meminta Kakashi untuk menggodaku … jika aku tidak tahan dan memberitahukan aku yang sebenarnya…aku gagal dan tidak dapat petunjuk ini?' batin Shikamaru. Ia lega karena ia punya jiwa acting yang cukup tinggi.

Ia pun membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

_**Terkadang, adik dan kakak memiliki fikiran yang sama.**_

Itu isinya?

"Lalu….apa maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru melihat tulisan di kertas tersebut. Lalu….

"AKU TAHU!"

Dengan wajah semangat, ia menghilang dengan _poof_-nya.

* * *

"Mana dia? Lama sekali." Kankurou tidak sabaran. Temari mendelik kesal.

"Sabarlah! Kau ini! yang memberi tantangan kan Gaara!" bentak Temari. Kankurou cemberut dan membuang muka.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah nanas itu sih?" tanya Kiba sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kemungkinan besar ia gagal tes." Bisik Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Temari, mendengar Gaara yang berbisik dengan keras.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tes, Gaara? Kau memberinya tes tersembunyi?" tanya Temari kasar. Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Temari mulai panik lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Ini dia!"

Shinamiya keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi ramen dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru lama. Kemudian ia mengambil sumpit dan memakan ramen tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak. Tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau menyebut ramen ini berbeda?" tanya Gaara pada Shikamaru.

Seisi ruangan panik. Mereka berfikir, Shikamaru tidak akan lulus, karena Gaara sudah berkata seperti itu.

Temari memasang wajah cemas.

Tapi, anehnya, Shikamaru malah tersenyum santai.

"Berbeda 'kan katamu? Menurut petunjuk di kertas itu, _**Terkadang, adik dan kakak memiliki fikiran yang sama**_. Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menginginkan ramen dengan telur paus itu 'kan? Karena Kankurou, kakakmu, memintaku untuk mencari telur paus yang tidak mungkin dicari. Paus itu tidak bertelur, tapi karena aku berhasil menemukan …ah membuat…telur paus itu, bisa dibilang ini adalah telur berbeda, karena ini buatan…" jelas Shikamaru. Gaara masih tersenyum sambil memakan ramen-nya.

"….dan, aku masih menyimpan telur paus itu dirumahku, untungnya. Dan aku mencampurkannya dengan ramen ini. Jadi, ini ramen berbeda kan?" ujar Shikamaru lagi. Kankurou dan Temari terkesiap melihat Shikamaru yang walaupun berdandan seperti waria, ia tetap gagah menjelaskan didepan Kazekage Sunagakure.

Ketiga temannya pun member _applause_ dalam hati karena kehebatan Shikamaru berfikir. Untungnya ia tidak bodoh.

Gaara meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdiri.

"Kau boleh melepas dandanan anehmu itu. _Omedetou_. Bersiaplah untuk tantangan kedua."

_**To Be Continued~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N : Yahoooooo Chapter 6 is here finally! Akhirnya bisa membuat fic ini dalam satu hari dengan jangka waktu yang kepepet karena ada acara. Tapi tetep aja mikirin ide dari fic ini lamanya berminggu minggu. Hah sudahlah jadi curhat kan-_-. Okay, karena author mulai sekolah tanggal 11 nanti, mungkin Chapter 7 akan agak lama di update, yah, ga tau juga sih. Tapi liat aja nanti ya :D R&R Please? :)**

_**Halfmazoku Alchemist~**_


	7. Eating Contest

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Eating Contest.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaaah…"

Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dengan sedikit riasan wajah yang masih terlihat setelah dibersihkan. Mata mengantuknya itu kini terpejam. Tangannya kini menopang kepalanya diatas bantal.

Beberapa menit memejamkan mata, akhirnya ia membuka matanya untuk menatap langit langit kamarnya. Seulas senyum simpul tampak pada wajahnya.

'2 tantangan lagi, dan aku akan mendapatkan Temari.' Batinnya bahagia. Shikamaru pun memejamkan matanya lagi dan tertidur pulas.

~(***)~

Pukul 5.30 sore.

Shikamaru merapihkan penampilannya. Rompi _chuunin_, rambut yang diikat keatas seperti buah nanas, dan celana hitam. Penampilan yang sudah biasa terlihat dari sosok Nara Shikamaru. Simpel. Bahkan terlalu simpel untuk berkencan dengan wanita cantik dari negara tetangga. Tapi, ia menyuruh _kekasih-belum-resmi_-nya itu untuk berpakaian seperti biasa juga, sih.

Shikamaru datang ke tempat Barbeque-Q lebih awal. Seorang pria _gentleman _harus datang lebih awal daripada _lady_-nya, bukan?

Ia pun memesan tempat duduk untuk dua orang dan menunggu Temari. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang _lady_ pun datang. Memakai kimono hitam, seperti biasanya. Namun tetap cantik, seperti biasanya juga.

Temari perlahan duduk didepan Shikamaru yang menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya mengantuk, seperti biasa. Temari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itukah salam yang kau ucapkan ketika bertemu pacarmu?" sindirnya. Shikamaru menguap.

"Seharusnya kau menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Kan aku sudah melewati hal hal yang aneh seharian ini." ujar Shikamaru lagi. Kali ini Temari tertawa kecil.

"Jujur aku lebih menyukai Shinamiya-_chan_. Ia terlihat lebih polos, cantik, dan berkharisma daripada Shikamaru yang ini. Pemalas, tukang tidur, dan berantakan."

"Hey, hey, hey. Shinamiya dan Shikamaru itu orang yang sama, yaitu aku. Jadi rasanya sedikit aneh kalau kau memuji _diriku_ dan mencela _diriku_ dengan pribadi yang berbeda secara tidak langsung di waktu yang bersamaan. Hm, mengerti tidak?" Temari menggeleng. Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, bocah. Hah, daripada buang buang waktu, sebaiknya kita memesan makanan sekarang." Ujar Temari. Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memanggil pelayan. Mereka pun memesan makanan setelahnya. Pelayan itu pun mencatat pesanan mereka lalu meninggalkan tempat mereka untuk memberi catatan pesanannya itu .

Suasana pun menjadi hening ketika Shikamaru mulai menguap dan menguap. Temari hanya menatap _kekasih-belum-resmi _-nya itu dan berfikir 'Kenapa aku mau dengan bocah ini?'. Shikamaru merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh wanita didepannya. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku tampan, ya?"

"Hah? Hahahaha! Dasar bocah geer! Aku hanya heran dengan kebiasaanmu itu. Di tempat umum masih saja melakukan kebiasaanmu yang buruk itu. Setidaknya kau hargai sedikit wanita didepanmu dan orang orang sekitar! Dasar bocah. Masih harus diajari." Tegur Temari. Shikamaru merengut sedikit.

"Kau wanita?"

"Heh! Kurang ajar kau, bocah! Belum tau rasanya diterbangkan ke Kirigakure dengan satu tebasan ya?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Lagipula kalau kau bukan wanita, mana mau aku kencan denganmu. Aku 'kan masih normal. Lagipula….aku berkencan dengan wanita paling cantik di mataku." Gombal Shikamaru. Rona pink yang tidak jelas terlihat tampak di pipi Temari yang putih. Ia _speechless_.

PLAK!

"Ouch!" kepala Shikamaru dipukul dengan kertas yang digulung oleh Temari. "Untuk apa itu?"

"Kau bilang aku 'wanita tercantik dimatamu'? Lalu ibumu itu dikemanakan? Dasar anak durhaka!" Pukulan mendarat berkali kali di kepala Shikamaru. Yang dipukul merintih kesakitan sambil memohon untuk diampuni. Temari pun berhenti.

"Haaah kau ini tidak tau gombalan masa kini ya. _Mendokusai_."

"Sudah kuduga kau mencontek."

"Maumu apa sih, wanita _mendokusai_? Membuatku kesal saja daritadi."

"Yasudah putuskan aku saja! Dengan begitu kan kau tidak usah mengikuti tantangan dari Gaara. Hidup bahagia tanpa siksaan, dan mendapatkan wanita yang tidak _mendokusai_!"

"Haaa, aku tidak mau. Aku hanya menginginkanmu!"

"Memang aku barang yang bisa dibeli?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Hah yasudah tinggal cari yang lain.''

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku terlalu sayang padamu. Mana bisa menggantikanmu begitu saja? Lagipula, kenapa kita jadi berdebat begini ya?"

"Aku hanya mengetesmu kok. Terimakasih ya, sudah sayang padaku." Ujar Temari datar. Wajah Shikamaru merona. Ia menopang wajahnya lagi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Temari.

"S-sama sama, deh." Balas Shikamaru canggung. Temari tersenyum manis.

Pesanan mereka pun datang setelah menunggu cukup lama. Temari mengambil sumpit lalu membakar dagingnya di panggangan Barbeque. Shikamaru pun juga begitu.

Temari merasa canggung dengan keheningan tiba tiba mereka. Akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Aku salut padamu."

"Hah?"

"Yaah, kau mau saja disuruh menjadi wanita, demi mendapatkan aku. Jujur aku sangat kagum padamu. Terimakasih ya, sekali lagi. Kau melakukannya demi aku. Terimakasih." ujar Temari sambil memakan daging barbeque yang sudah matang. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja, meskipun itu konyol sekali, untuk mendapatkan apa yang kumau, dan yang kusayang. Ingat itu."

"Akan ku garis bawahi di ingatanku." canda Temari. Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Mereka pun akhirnya menikmati makan malam mereka.

~(***)~

Shikamaru dan Temari selesai dengan acara kencan makan malam mereka dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke kediaman masing masing. Sebagai _gentleman_ yang baik, Shikamaru mengantar Temari ke penginapannya terlebih dahulu.

Penginapan Temari tidak jauh dari tempat Barbeque-Q. Ia satu penginapan dengan adiknya, Kankurou. Sementara Gaara di penginapan lain khusus untuk tamu penting, mengingat ia adalah Kazekage Sunagakure...

Sesampainya didepan penginapan Temari. Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya. Temari tersenyum manis kepada Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya."

"Sama sama. Jangan tidur malam malam." ucap Shikamaru sambil mengelus kepala Temari. Temari merengut.

"Tidak sopan. Aku lebih tua 3 tahun darimu, tahu."

"Yah, setidaknya aku lebih tinggi darimu." sindir Shikamaru datar. Temari memberinya _deathglare_. Shikamaru _sweatdropped_. "Bercanda..."

"Kau juga, tidur jangan mendengkur terlalu keras. Bangun jangan kesiangan. Bantu ibu dan ayahmu. Jangan malas malasan terus di kamarmu!" giliran Temari menepuk dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Kini aku merasa seperti anak berusia 3 tahun."

"Memang kau seperti itu."

"Ehem."

Suara yang bukan dimiliki Shikamaru maupun Temari tiba tiba muncul. Suara dingin tapi dalam milik seorang lelaki, yang sangat _familiar_ di telinga Shikamaru. Yang kononnya selalu membuatnya merinding.

Ya, Gaara.

"Ah, Kazekage-_sama_." sapa Shikamaru formal. Gaara memasang wajah dingin dan datar. Temari melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Nara-_san_. Aku sudah menentukan tantangan kedua."

"Hah? Sudah?" _cepat sekali!_ batin Shikamaru. Gaara mengangguk.

"Aku meminta kerjasama dengan rekan kerjamu. Akimichi Chouji-_san_. Karena ia tidak mengetahui soal tantangan tantanganku untukmu, jadi aku meminta bantuannya."

"Ha? Anda...bekerja sama dengan...Chouji? Tapi tapi, dia rekanku!" bantah Shikamaru. Gaara menghela nafas.

"Kau mau melanjutkan tantangannya atau tidak? Kalau tidak setuju, kami akan pulang ke Suna sekarang..."

"AAAH tidak aku setuju kok! Tadi hanya bercanda! Ha ha ha!" Shikamaru mulai panik. Gaara menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke. Besok malam, datang ke Ichiraku Ramen."

"Hm? Tantangannya apa?"

Gaara tersenyum simpul.

**Berlomba makan ramen dengan Akimichi Chouji, siapa yang berhasil memakan 3 mangkuk ramen dan 1 ramen jumbo dan selesai lebih awal, akan menjadi pemenangnya. Jika kau kalah, Temari gagal menjadi milikmu.**

'Celaka...' batin Shikamaru. Ia panik. Ya, panik. Bagaimana tidak? Chouji terkenal suka menghabiskan makanan beberapa tumpuk. Sampai sampai restoran hampir kehabisan stok makanan. Dan Shikamaru harus mengalahkannya? Mimpi buruk...

"Bagaimana? Sanggup?" tanya Gaara memastikan. Temari menatap Shikamaru penuh harap. Sedikit khawatir, sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja aku sanggup." jawabnya mantap. Gaara tersenyum lagi. Temari menghela nafas lega.

"Kutunggu kau jam 6 di Ichiraku Ramen besok. Sampai jumpa." ucap Gaara. Ia memegang bahu Temari dan menuntunnnya masuk ke penginapan. "Ayo, Temari."

Syuuuuuung.

Angin berhembus kearah Shikamaru. Mewarnai keheningan didepan penginapan Temari. Shikamaru menepuk kepalanya.

"Aku bodoh."

~(***)~

Pukul 04.30 sore.

"Chouji!"

"Emmmnyemnyem."

"Choujiii!"

"Hmmmm... 10 menit lagi..."

"CHOUJI, SHIKAMARU DATANG MENCARIMU!"

BRAK

Laki laki berbobot berat itu jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Suara ayahnya mengejutkannya dari mimpi indah. Laki laki yang dipanggil Chouji itu mengusap usap kepalanya yang terjun ke lantai.

"Iya, _tou-san_."

Chouji pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, lalu ia membukanya perlahan. Dilihatnya-lah sahabatnya berdiri didepan pintu sambil memasang wajah malas _khas_-nya itu.

"Ah, hei, Shikamaru!"

"Hai, sobat."

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Hm, begini, aku dengar Gaara mengajakmu bertanding makan ramen melawanku ya?"

"Hah, iya! Ia bilang kalau menang, bisa mendapatkan voucher makan gratis di Ichiraku selama seminggu! Dan ramennya ia yang traktir! Wah, surga sekali!" seru Chouji senang. Shikamaru hanya ikut tertawa. 'Dasar Gaara pembohong.' Kemudian ia mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Em... bagaimana kalau... aku menraktirmu makan di Barbeque-Q sekarang? Untuk pemanasan nanti."

"Traktir?" Shikamaru mengangguk. Chouji memasang wajah curiga. "Kau tidak mencoba curang kan, Shikamaru?". Shikamaru tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Chouji.

"Oh, ayolah sobat. Aku ini temanmu. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Lagipula, aku juga makan kok." ujar Shikamaru. Chouji belum menghapus wajah curiganya itu. Shikamaru kini memasang tampang datar.

"Aku yang traktir. Sebanyak apapun kau makan, aku yang bayar."

"Kau serius? Oke! Ayo berangkat!" tanpa aba aba, Chouji menarik Shikamaru ke Barbeque-Q.

~(***)~

Pukul 06.00 sore

"Kazekage-_sama_!" Chouji melambaikan tangannya kearah Gaara yang duduk di kursi Ichiraku bersama kedua kakaknya, Kankurou dan Temari. Shikamaru yang berada disamping Chouji, hanya memasang wajah lemas. Seakan akan mengatakan 'Uangku hangus dimakan Chouji...'

Gaara langsung berdiri dari kursinya, menyambut kedua tamu _spesial_ nya itu.

"Akimichi-_san _, Nara-_san_."

"Ayo langsung saja lomba makan ramennya! Perutku sudah tidak sabar!" Chouji bersemangat. Shikamaru mendelik. 'Apa? Orang ini baru menghabiskan 12 mangkuk barbeque!'. Batin Shikamaru. Gaara tersenyum simpul. Teuchi _ji-san_ dan Ayame menyediakan ramen untuk diperlombakan. 6 mangkuk ramen dan 2 ramen jumbo untuk mereka berdua.

Temari menepuk bahu Shikamaru sambil berbisik "...semoga berhasil." Shikamaru mengangguk.

"3...2...1!"

Mereka berdua memulai aksinya.

Chouji, seperti biasa, melahap makanannya dengan nafsu, sementara Shikamaru yang bukan tipe pemakan banyak, dengan terpaksa harus mengikuti _style_ khas temannya itu.

_The Sand Siblings_ hanya menatap tercengok melihat aksi keduanya yang rakus itu. Terutama Chouji yang sangat sangat bersemangat.

Belum selesai mangkuk ke-3 Shikamaru, Chouji sudah mulai memakan mangkuk ramen jumbo. Shikamaru tercengang saat melirik kesamping. Ia mempercepat makannya.

Gaara dan Kankurou sudah memasang senyum kemenangan sementara Temari masih panik.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Shikamaru dan Chouji kini berlomba lomba menghabiskan ramen jumbo itu.

Tiba tiba...

Wajah Chouji memucat.

'Celaka...perutku..sudah tidak kuat lagi..'

Chouji memperlambat gerak makannya. Makin lambat. Makin lambat. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang masih lahap memakan ramennya. Chouji pun mencoba mempercepat, namun perutnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia merasa mual.

'Kenyang...aku sudah kenyang...' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Selesai!" Shikamaru mengangkat mangkuk besarnya. Gaara dan Kankurou tercengang. Temari terkejut tidak percaya. Chouji memegang perutnya yang sudah kekenyangan.

"Aku berhasil mengalahkan Chouji, Kazekage-_sama_. Tantangan kedua, berhasil." ucap Shikamaru penuh rasa kemenangan. Gaara memberinya tatapan dingin. Kankurou masih tercengang. Temari pun sama.

"Tunggu! Tantangan? Tantangan apa?" tanya Chouji sambil memegang perutnya. Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Maaf, Akimichi-_san_, karena telah berbohong padamu akan memberi voucher makan gratis seminggu di Ichiraku jika kau menang dari Nara-_san_. Sebenarnya, ini hanya untuk tantangannya mendapatkan kakakku, Temari."

"Jadi...jadi...semua itu..."

"Iya Chouji. Maaf sebelumnya jika aku curang padamu dengan mengajakmu makan barbeque dengan aku yang mentraktir. Aku tau jika kau sudah ditraktir orang, kau akan makan sepuasnya. Oleh karena itu, karena kau keasyikan makan, kau tidak memperhatikanku yang tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Dan, setelah mendengar trik Gaara untuk menipumu agar tidak berkomplot denganku, makanya aku mencurangimu, karena aku tau jika kau menang kau tidak dapat apa apa. Sementara jika aku menang...aku dapat kesempatan mendapatkan Temari. Dan itu sangat berarti untukku." Jelas Shikamaru. Chouji hanya menatap tidak percaya.

"Shikamaru ...kau dan Temari-_senpai_..."

"Ah, iya. Kami pacaran."

PLAK!

"Masih belum resmi..." Kankurou memukul kepala Shikamaru dan berbisik dengan horror. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Iya iya."

Chouji tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku senang kalah darimu. Karena jika aku kalah, kau bisa mendapatkan Temari-_senpai_. Sementara jika aku menang...kau juga lebih kasihan, sobat."

"_Arigatou_, Chouji." Shikamaru tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang juga melempar senyum padanya.

"_Doita._"

"Wah. Wah. Tidak kusangka Tuan Jenius menang di pertandingan ini." sindir Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Shikamaru tersenyum kemenangan.

"...tapi dengan cara curang, ya."

Shikamaru _sweatdropped_.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**A/N : Yasalam, updatenya kelamaan ya? Lama banget bangetan malah ya -_-" maaf ya readers, kan di chapter kemaren udah author bilang, kalo tanggal 11 (Juli-_-) kemaren author masuk sekolah, jadi agak sibuk dan fic ga keurus -..- Yap. Akhirnya Chapter 7 datang juga :D . Kita tunggu chapter 8 yaaah~ Alhamdulillah yah. Sesuatu banget yah. *digaplok Syahrini* *eh* . Review please? :)**


	8. The Simplest Mission, huh?

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : The Simplest Mission, huh?**

**.**

**.**

"Menurutku Shikamaru tidak curang, Kazekage-_sama_. Ia mentraktirku 12 mangkuk Barbeque. Dan semua itu tidak murah." Chouji tiba tiba membantah Gaara yang kini menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan sinis. Lalu, Gaara dengan datarnya menoleh kearah Chouji tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Kalau begitu ia menyuapmu." Lanjut Gaara.

"Tidak, Kazekage. Aku bahkan belum mengerti apa yang Shikamaru kejar saat itu. Jika aku mengetahui bahwa ia ingin mendapatkan Temari-_senpai_, dengan hormat, aku menolaknya."

"Tapi kau menerimanya. Dan dia curang."

"Iya. Aku menerimanya karena anda _curang_."

Kemudian Gaara terdiam menatap Chouji. Chouji pun begitu. Gaara tidak bisa berkata kata. Yang dilakukan Chouji adalah membalikkan kata-katanya sendiri menuju dirinya. Ini seperti boomerang. Sejak kapan Chouji tertular penyakit pintar Shikamaru?

Kankurou dan Temari bertatapan mata satu sama lain. Gaara memasang tampang datar, namun dalam hatinya, ia bingung harus berkata apa.

Akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Nara Shikamaru, selamat. Kau berhasil melewati tantangan yang kedua. Beristirahatlah mala mini. Besok, aku akan menentukan tantangan terakhir."

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Chouji mengeluarkan cengiran bahagia, menoleh kearah Shikamaru, dan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru memberikan senyuman hangat untuk sahabatnya itu, seperti perkataan 'terimakasih' yang tidak diungkapkan secara langsung.

Temari tersenyum bahagia dan mencuri-curi pandang kearah Shikamaru yang sekarang memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku. Wajahnya kembali datar lagi. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menguap. Temari _sweatdropped_. Kapan ia bisa membuang sifat malas-nya itu, bahkan ketika suasana tegang?

"Selamat bocah. Hari ini hari keberuntunganmu." Kankurou menyindir Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Mungkin saat ini, Kankurou sudah mulai menyukai Shikamaru yang berhasil melumpuhkan akal Gaara dua kali berturut-turut. Ah, bukan 'suka' dalam arti yang itu.

"Hn. Aku tau aku keren." Shikamaru langsung menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan ekspresi malas. Kankurou mendelik kesal.

"Aku menyesal berkata seperti itu." Ujar Kankurou lagi, membuat Temari tertawa kecil disebelahnya, kemudian Kankurou memberikan lirikan sebal kearah kakak perempuannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan." Ujar Gaara dingin. Kankurou menghela nafas, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, dan berjalan mendekati Gaara. Sementara Temari tetap pada posisi semula. Matanya tidak lepas dari Shikamaru, yang membuat Shikamaru sedikit….err…salah tingkah?

"Hey, _nee-chan_, kau ikut tidak?" seru Kankurou dari luar ramen Teuchi. Temari menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kemudian menyusul Kankurou.

Shikamaru hanya mengikuti Temari dengan pandangannya saja, begitu juga Chouji yang masih ada disana untuk menemani Shikamaru.

Tidak lama kemudian, Temari kembali masuk kedalam, membuat Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Temari tersenyum kearah _pacar-belum-resmi_-nya itu. Shikamaru membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman entah senyuman apa itu. Kemudian, Gaara kembali memunculkan kepalanya dibalik gorden.

"Jangan macam-macam." Ancam Gaara kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru otomatis langsung mengeluarkan kata 'Hah?', kemudian Gaara dan Kankurou beranjak pergi dari tempat ramen, meninggalkan kakak perempuannya yang masih ada disana. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaki mereka berdua, menuju wanita cantik yang ada di depannya. Kemudian tangan kirinya menunjuk keluar, sementara tangan kanannya berada di saku.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Shikamaru. Temari menggeleng.

"Aku akan menemanimu untuk beberapa saat ini. Kau pasti lelah."

"Aaa. Masih merindukanku rupanya…" goda Shikamaru tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Temari mengedipkan matanya, kemudian menyiniskan pandangannya kearah Shikamaru. Chouji hanya menyengir tidak berdosa kearah mereka berdua. Tidak lama kemudian, Temari berjalan keluar dari ramen Teuchi.

"Ah! Eh! Temari-_senpai_!" seru Chouji panik. Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya yang semula tertutup. Kemudian membuka mulutnya cukup lebar.

"Aku salah ya?" Tanya Shikamaru _innocent_.

"Kau ini. Cepat kejar dia! Sudah bagus ia mau menemanimu, Shikamaru!" seru Chouji, ikut kesal. Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berjalan keluar dengan malas.

'_Kenapa jadi Chouji yang marah?_' batinnya.

Shikamaru menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri ketika keluar dari ramen Teuchi, kemudian menemukan Temari sedang berjalan dengan santainya menjauh dari tempat ramen itu. Sepertinya ia akan menyusul Gaara dan Kankurou yang ada didepannya, namun tidak menyadari akan adanya Temari dibelakangnya yang berjarak cukup jauh.

Shikamaru berlari mengejar Temari, kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf maaf, aku cuma bercanda tadi. " ujar Shikamaru datar, namun ada perasaan yang _tidak enak_ pada Temari saat itu. Temari hanya mendelik kesal Shikamaru.

"Aku itu bukan wanita yang mudah memaafkan orang." Ujar Temari bernada angkuh. Shikamaru menghela nafas malas.

"Yah…." Akhirnya Shikamaru mengeluarkan desahan pasrah. Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Shikamaru terus mengikuti Temari disampingnya. Entah mereka akan menuju kemana.

"Traktir aku makan dango, baru aku memaafkanmu, bocah."

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Temari. Kemudian ia menatap mata Temari, yang dibalas pandangan licik oleh sang wanita. Mata Shikamaru langsung menyiratkan '_Jangan kuras uangku dong…_'. Yah, mengingat Chouji yang makan 12 mangkuk Barbeque tadi siang dan ia yang membayar…

Temari menghela nafas pasrah melihat tatapan _puppy-eyes_ gagal pacarnya-yang belum resmi-itu.

"Yasudah aku akan mentraktirmu. Tapi, hari ini kau tidak boleh bermalas-malasan menemaniku, dan jauhkan tampang bodohmu jika sedang malas itu." Perintah Temari. Shikamaru entah harus senang atau malah berkata 'Yah' lagi.

"Aku ini tampan tau."

"Kankurou dan Gaara jauh lebih tampan daripada kau."

"Eeeh? Kankurou?"

Temari mengangguk.

"Temari, aku tahu dia adikmu. Tapi buka mata hatimu sedikit….."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin bilang kalau dia itu jelek karena cemongnya, begitu?" Tanya Temari kesal, dan tepat sasaran. Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya kalah.

"Nggak gitu juga, sih. Tapi…..beneran dia ganteng?"

"Kankurou itu sangat mirip dengan ayahku….dan kau tahu, ayahku itu termasuk Kazekage yang berwajah tampan, selain Gaara. Dulu ia sangat dipuja-puja oleh wanita dan pada akhirnya ia memilih ibuku, wanita sederhana yang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada ayahku saat itu." Jelas Temari. Shikamaru tentu pernah melihat wajah Kazekage ke-4. Yah, memang wajahnya tergolong tampan dan muda untuk usia ayah yang memiliki tiga anak yang….mematikan. Shikamaru tertawa kecil.

"Ibumu pasti sangat mirip denganmu, ya?" Tanya Shikamaru, membuat Temari tersenyum.

"Banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu." Kata Temari lagi.

"Pasti ia cantik sepertimu." Kata Shikamaru….errr…gombal. Secara tidak langsung membuat pipi Temari mengeluarkan semburat merah, kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, Gaara mirip siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Ia sangat mirip dengan ibuku…namun di sisi lain, ia memiliki sosok ayahku. Walaupun ia dibenci saat ia masih kecil, tapi ia memiliki kasih sayang ibu kami walaupun ia sudah tidak ada. Pasirnya." Ujar Temari sambil tersenyum lemah. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Gaara adalah anak yang patut dicintai, bukan dibenci." Tambah Shikamaru kemudian. Temari mendongakkan matanya kearah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, walau lebih muda darinya. Shikamaru menatap mata Temari dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat kita jalan!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Temari langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru menuju ke kedai dango.

~oOo~

Hari sudah mulai gelap.

Seharian ini, Temari menemani Shikamaru bersantai. Mulai dari makan di kedai dango, sampai sekarang, menemaninya berbaring di rerumputan dibawah langit yang kemerahan. Menatap awan yang bergerak, dan entah apa yang menarik dari menonton fenomena alam seperti ini.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Angin berhembus melewatinya dan membuat perasaannya sangat sejuk, ditambah lagi, Temari berada disampingnya.

Shikamaru bukanlah laki-laki romantis. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat ingin membahagiakan wanita disampingnya ini walaupun tidak bisa mengungkapkan keinginannya itu. Yang terjadi selama ini hanyalah permainan ejek-ejekan antar pasangan. Kebiasaan lama mereka sejak genin. Shikamaru benar benar tidak romantis.

Sementara Temari, menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Walaupun sering terjadi perselisihan yang sepele, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat menyayangi _bocah_ ini. Ia sangat bahagia ketika melihat Shikamaru berjuang untuk hubungan mereka. Itu membuatnya percaya bahwa Shikamaru benar-benar menyayanginya.

Temari melirik Shikamaru yang masih memejamkan matanya. Kedamaian terlukis di wajah tampannya itu.

"Hey, _bocah_." Panggil Temari.

"Hn?" respon Shikamaru. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau gagal dalam tantangan ketiga ini?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya. Pandangannya tertuju ke awan-awan yang bergerak bebas di langit yang kemerahan itu. Tapi matanya menerawang kosong, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Temari senantiasa menunggu jawaban Shikamaru.

"Aku akan merelakanmu. Perjanjian adalah perjanjian. Gaara dan Kankurou adalah keluargamu dan aku…harus menghormati keputusan mereka. Lagipula, aku tidak akan menyerah di tantangan terakhir ini, apapun tantangannya." Jawab Shikamaru, membuat Temari tercengang untuk sesaat. Dan kemudian Temari menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. Temari mengeluarkan senyuman yang tak terbaca.

"Aku akan kabur dari rumah dan tinggal denganmu di Konoha."

Shikamaru melompat dari posisinya semula.

"Apa?" serunya terkejut. Temari tertawa melihat ekspresi panik Shikamaru yang cukup lucu. Jarang melihatnya seperti ini, fikirnya.

"Aku bercanda, _bocah_. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Sunagakure hanya untuk laki-laki pemalas sepertimu, 'kan?" sindirnya. Shikamaru memiringkan mulutnya, wajahnya merengut datar.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau ke Konoha, gitu? Yasudah."

"Eh, bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Ya…karena kau merelakanku pergi…aku akan merelakanmu juga. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lama, tapi….aku akan mencari penggantimu, jika aku sanggup. Dan berdoa, kau akan mendapat pasangan yang lebih baik dariku." Ujar Temari lembut, membuat Shikamaru membuka mulutnya dengan wajah datar untuk sesaat. Kini ia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti perkataan orang lain.

"Sebaiknya kita jauhkan fikiran itu. Tidak enak rasanya." Kata Shikamaru sambil kembali berbaring di rerumputan. Temari tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba, kehangatan muncul di pipi Shikamaru.

Ia membuka matanya.

Temari mencium pipinya.

Dan bagian yang memalukan, ia _blushing_.

"Aku yakin kau akan berhasil, Shikamaru." Yakin Temari. Shikamaru menatapnya untuk sesaat. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, aku janji."

~oOo~

Gaara dan Kankurou sekarang berdiri didepan Shikamaru dengan _deathglare_. Entah apa salahnya. Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan santai. Sementara Temari hanya menatap mereka bertiga bingung. Kenapa setiap mereka bertiga dipertemukan, selalu saja mengeluarkan aura membunuh?

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan tantangan terakhir untuk Shikamaru. Walaupun terdengar menegangkan, namun Shikamaru terlihat tenang-tenang saja, bahkan cenderung terlihat sangat santai.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan menantang, sementara Shikamaru tersenyum tidak berdosa.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap dengan tantangan berikutnya?" ujar Gaara. Kankurou mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan, seakan-akan tahu bahwa tantangan kali ini akan sulit.

"Kapan saja, Kazekage-_sama_." Jawab Shikamaru tidak kalah siap. Temari hanya menarik nafasnya saja melihat sikap Shikamaru yang sangat santai. Gaara tersenyum simpul, kemudian berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping sofa penginapan mereka.

"Baiklah…. Sepertinya misi ini akan membuat kakakku senang." Ujar Gaara, dingin. Temari menoleh kearah Gaara dan memasang pandangan tidak suka.

"Dari awal aku tidak suka tantangan ini, Gaara." Selak Temari dengan nada sinis. Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Shikamaru, perlahan memutar bola mata-nya dan memandang kakak pertamanya itu.

"Bukan kau, _nee_-_chan_." Ungkap Gaara singkat, membuat Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu, Gaara dan Temari menolehkan kepala mereka kearah anak kedua Kazekage Sunagakure ke-4.

Kankurou mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku?"

Gaara mengangguk. Kankurou tersenyum puas.

"Apakah ini soal bunuh-membunuh? Apa aku harus bertarung dengan bocah ini sampai ia habis?" ledek Kankurou sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan melirik Shikamaru sinis. Shikamaru hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung dengan ekspresi datar. Sementara Gaara, hanya memasang pandangan aneh pada kakaknya itu.

"Bukan itu."

Kankurou menoleh cepat kearah Gaara.

"Lalu?" tanyanya, mulai penasaran.

Gaara tersenyum simpul, dan kembali menatap Shikamaru. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati Shikamaru, sehingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Shikamaru yang lebih tinggi daripada Gaara, menunduk sedikit untuk bertemu mata _membunuh_ Gaara. Sementara Gaara, menatap tajam mata Shikamaru. Kemudian mulutnya terbuka untuk berbicara.

**Atur kencan Kankurou dengan anak Teuchi, Ayame. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus berhasil**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?" Kankurou langsung histeris. Gaara meliriknya dengan senyum simpul tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Shikamaru hanya membuka mulutnya.

Temari yang awalnya hanya terdiam membeku, mulut terbuka, mata terbelalak, lama kelamaan memunculkan senyum, dan kemudian…..tertawa terbahak bahak.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KANKUROU MENYUKAI WANITA!" Temari terbahak sambil menunjuk Kankurou yang sekarang wajahnya merah padam, dan rasa malu yang tidak terbendung akibat ulah Gaara.

"Hanya itu, Kazekage?" Shikamaru langsung bertanya. Gaara mengangguk. Kankurou berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Gaara! Kau apa-apaan! Kenapa jadi aku?" seru Kankurou didepan wajah Gaara yang masih memasang wajah datar. Gaara hanya menaikkan bahunya, kemudian tersenyum lagi kearah kakaknya.

"Aku tahu kau tertarik dengan wanita itu sejak pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya. Jadi…apa salahnya jika ini dijadikan….sebuah tantangan untuk Nara-_san_."

"Kau gila, Gaara, kau gila!" Kankurou mengacak rambut coklatnya. Temari masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kankurou mendelik kesal kearah kakak perempuannya.

"BERHENTI TERTAWA, TEMARI!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat mereka yang bertengkar _lagi_, sebelum Shikamaru kefikiran sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Kazekage-_sama_. Ayame _nee-chan_ kan…sudah punya pacar. Terlebih lagi…pacarnya adalah seorang bandit…" Shikamaru tertawa kecil di sela-sela perkataannya. Kankurou menoleh, tampak patah hati. Temari berhenti tertawa, kemudian menatap Gaara yang masih memasang senyum yang hanya tampak di sudut bibirnya.

"…lagipula jika kupinta ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan pacarnya untuk seorang laki-laki yang kukenal…" Shikamaru melirik Kankurou. "…Ayame-_nee-chan_ mungkin hanya menerima Kakashi-_sensei_." Lanjutnya. Kali ini perkataannya membuat Kankurou seperti batu yang dihancurkan. Temari melirik Kankurou dengan pandangan canggung, dan sedikit kasihan. Gaara tertawa kecil dengan nada dingin.

"Justru itu tantangannya."

"Hah?"

"Kelompok bandits adalah kelompok yang tidak mau memberikan _sesuatu_ milik mereka secara cuma-cuma. Mungkin kalian harus bertarung dengan mereka. Tidak sulit 'kan?" ujar Gaara. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Tapi pacar Ayame-_nee chan_ adalah ketua dari salah satu kelompok bandit. Mungkin agak sulit untuk mengalahkannya tanpa membuatnya luka parah." Kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Karena itu kalian harus memikirkan caranya." Ujar Gaara santai. Kankurou mengangguk-angguk…kemudian ia menyadari kejanggalan dari kata-kata Gaara.

"Gaara….apakah kau tadi bilang _'kalian'?" _Tanya Kankurou sambil menunjuk Gaara dengan pandangan bingung. Gaara mengangguk. Kankurou terdiam lima detik sebelum ledakan muncul di ruangan itu.

"KALAU BEGITU AKU JUGA IKUT BOCAH INI BERTARUNG?" Kankurou berteriak, lagi, membuat Temari menutup telinganya. Gaara mengangguk lagi. Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan.

"Ini tidak adil, Gaara! Ini kan tantangan Shikamaru! Kenapa aku harus ikut membantunya?"

"Justru Nara-_san_ akan membantumu juga mendapatkan Ayame-_san_. Bukankah saling menguntungkan jika kalian berhasil?" kata Gaara santai. Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. Kankurou masih memasang ekspresi _Apa-maksudnya-ini-bunuh-aku-sekarang-juga_.

"Ya. Jadi, kalian bisa mulai besok. Silahkan atur rencana kalian."

"GAARA!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIISHHHHH. Maaf readers kalo update-nya kelamaan! Banget bangetan malah ya -_- udah setahun ga di update eeee… tapi serius. Emang akhir akhir ini jarang nulis fic. Baru mulai bulan Maret atau Februari lalu gitu. Jadi maaf ya baru punya ide sekarang. Eee -_- Yosh. Seperti biasanya, reviews are welcome! **


	9. Ambush!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto…. Kishimoto-sensei…Shikamaru Temari jadian aja ya? Ya? Ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : Ambush!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Kau merusak rencanaku…..sudah, turuti saja apa kata kakak iparmu!"

Kankurou memukul kepala Shikamaru keras. Sangat keras. Sampai-sampai Shikamaru berteriak kesakitan. Sungguh sayang jika kepintarannya itu pudar akibat hantaman keras Kankurou di kepala Shikamaru.

"Sakit!"

"Aku lebih tua darimu, bocah! Jadi kau harus turuti rencanaku!"

"Rencanaku sudah sempurna. 95 persen kau dapat berkencan dengan Ayame-_san_. Dan aku berhasil menghadapi tantangan untuk mendapatkan Temari. Adil kan?"

"Tapi kan ini misi-mu! Bukan misi-ku! Kenapa aku harus duluan mengajaknya kencan?"

"Lah, kan kau yang mau kencan. Tidak lucu jika aku berbicara didepan pacarnya, ' Hai Ayame-_san_. Putuskan pacarmu dan kencanilah Kankurou. Memang tidak setiap hari kau akan bahagia tapi sudah, kencanilah saja.' Lihat, tidak lucu 'kan… –ouch!" hantaman keras kembali mendarat di kepala Shikamaru. Kankurou sudah sampai batasnya mengatasi bocah ini.

"Dengar ya, nanas. Aku-adalah-adik-dari-wanita-yang-kau-cintai. Jadi, berhubung usiaku lebih tua daripada usiamu.." Kankurou meletakkan telunjuknya di pundak Shikamaru, kemudian tersenyum sinis. "..kau harus menurutiku."

Shikamaru memiringkan mulutnya. Ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Kankurou. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas malas.

"Kita tentukan dengan Shogi. Bagaimana?" tantang Shikamaru percaya diri. Kankurou mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian melipat lengannya didepan dadanya.

"Shogi?" Kankurou tertawa kecil meremehkan. Sementara Shikamaru, masih memasang ekspresi datar dengan pandangan melekat kearah Kankurou.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa memainkannya."

"Tentu aku bisa! Ayo bertanding!"

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Dan kemudian, Shikamaru pulang untuk mengambil papan shogi-nya, dan kembali ke penginapan Kankurou. Kankurou yang sudah menunggu di lobby sambil duduk manis, tersenyum sinis kearahnya, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan tidak berdosa dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru duduk didepannya, dan membuka papan shogi itu.

Kedua mata mereka bertaut.

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bah!"

"Nah, Kankurou-_dono_, anda sudah kalah. Sesuai perjanjian, yang menang akan mengatur rencana. Adil 'kan?" Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Kankurou hanya merengut dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru, dan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Baiklah. Atur sesukamu. Aku akan tidur." Dengan begitu, Kankurou kembali ke kamar di penginapan itu, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tersenyum puas. Shikamaru menghela nafas dan merapihkan papan shogi miliknya, kemudian mengangkatnya dan membawanya pulang. Ia harus menyiapkan rencana untuk besok pagi. Shikamaru tersenyum.

~oOo~

Keesokan harinya, Kankurou terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat berat. Kepalanya sangat pusing akibat bermain shogi bersama bocah itu, yang pada akhirnya ia kalah. Dan hari ini, sesuai janjinya, ia harus mematuhi peraturan bocah itu, Nara Shikamaru. Seperti rencana awalnya, Kankurou harus mengajak Ayame berkencan terlebih dahulu.

Kankurou merenggangkan tangannya sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

'_Gaara sudah gila…'_

Setelah mengganti baju tidurnya dan berdandan sedikit, Kankurou keluar dari kamarnya dan keluar dari penginapan. Dan ia menemukan Shikamaru yang sudah menunggunya diluar penginapan dengan wajah bosan dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Kankurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan, kemudian menguap.

"Haaah, kau ini. Bangunnya lama sekali. Aku tahu kau mimpi indah tentang Ayame-_san_ tapi fikirkanlah aku yang menunggumu lima menit disini." Keluh Shikamaru dengan wajah bosan. Kankurou mendelik kesal.

"Baru lima menit saja sudah mengeluh. Dasar tidak berguna. Mau jadi apa kau jika menjadi pacar kakakku?"

"Kau juga mau jadi apa kalau menjadi adik iparku?"

"GAAH AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU!"

"Aku tahu. Wajahmu terlihat begitu."

Kemudian, Kankurou menyerah. Wajahnya tampak marah saat Shikamaru berkata begitu. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas dan langsung memasang wajah datar. Ia langsung berjalan melewati Shikamaru, yang diikuti oleh pandangan Shikamaru.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ya Ramen Teuchi, lah!"

Shikamaru mengusap belakang lehernya, kemudian mengikuti Kankurou yang berjalan menuju Ramen Teuchi.

"Kau sudah buat kata-katanya?"

"Belum."

"Haah kau ini bagaimana. Kalau Ayame-_san _tiba-tiba menolak bagaimana?" ujar Shikamaru. Kankurou menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lagian kalau dia menolak, kau juga akan gagal." Bisik Kankurou sambil tertawa kecil. Shikamaru melirik sinis kearah Kankurou.

"Dasar licik."

Kankurou memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru dengan ekspresi polos, kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Sesampainya mereka didepan Ramen Teuchi, Kankurou dan Shikamaru menatap lekat-lekat tempat ramen yang akan menjadi lokasi misi mereka. Kemudian, mereka saling bertukar pandang. Dan mengangguk.

Shikamaru dan Kankurou berjalan berdampingan menuju kedalam. Kemudian, Shikamaru membuka gorden yang menutupi tempat tersebut, dan menatap sekitar. Teuchi-_ji san_ menoleh kearahya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, Shikamaru-_kun_! Selamat datang! Mau pesan ramen?" sapa Teuchidengan ramah. Shikamaru membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia pun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya mencari Ayame-_nee chan_. Apa ia ada?" Tanya Shikamaru _direct_. Kankurou yang ada diluarnya langsung menerima sengatan akibat ucapan Shikamaru akan nama Ayame. Kankurou-pun menghela nafas dan memutar badannya membelakangi rumah makan ramen tersebut.

Teuchi mengelus dagunya dengan kedua jarinya, memasang ekspresi berfikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku baru ingat kalau Ayame sedang pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Toshiro. Ada apa mencari Ayame, Shikamaru-_kun_? Tumben sekali.." jelas Teuchi sekaligus bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Kankurou yang mendengar pembicaraan Teuchi dan Shikamaru, langsung mengutuk pria yang bernama Toshiro itu sambil membatin '_Sial sial sial sial_.', sementara Shikamaru yang ada didalam, mengangguk atas jawaban Teuchi yang kurang memuaskan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Teuchi-_ji san_ ber-oh- ria kemudian melemparkan senyum dengan mata sipitnya kearah Shikamaru.

Sementara diluar, Kankurou mengelus dagunya, tampak berfikir. Ia menatap tanah yang sedari tadi ia injak. Kemudian, suara langkah kaki menggema di telinganya. Suara itu berasal dari arah depan. Sepertinya ada dua orang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kankurou mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat kedua orang tersebut….dan kemudian membelalakkan mata.

Shikamaru merasa dirinya ditarik lewat kerah _vest_ chuunin-nya dengan keras. Dengan shock, Shikamaru tertarik ke belakang dan langsung berdiri disamping Kankurou yang ternyata adalah orang yang menariknya. Shikamaru sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengomel ke Kankurou, ketika ia melihat dua orang yang berdiri didepan mereka.

"Aaaa, Shikamaru-_kun_!" sapa wanita tersebut, dan pria disampingnya hanya mendengus tidak suka dan mengangkat alisnya. Shikamaru tertawa canggung kemudian menyikut Kankurou. Kankurou hanya menyengir canggung.

"Ayame-_nee chan_. Kebetulan sekali..aku…ingin bertemu denganmu…" Shikamaru merasakan tatapan _deathglare_ dari pria yang berada disampingnya. Kemudian ia meneguk ludah. "…maksudku..ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Soal temanku.." kemudian aura pria itu mereda. Shikamaru menghela nafas lega sementara Kankurou memutar bola matanya bosan ketika melihat pria bernama Toshiro itu menyiniskan Shikamaru.

"Boleh. Temanmu? Kankurou-_senpai_, maksudnya?" ujar Ayame sambil tersenyum kearah Kankurou. Kankurou yang dilemparkan senyum seperti itu, langsung _blushing_ tiba-tiba dan menyengir polos. Shikamaru melirik Kankurou, kemudian beralih kembali ke Ayame.

"Iya…tapi..tunggu sebentar disitu." Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang menarik pergelangan tangan Kankurou dan membawanya ke dalam rumah makan ramen. Teuchi yang sedang merapihkan mangkuk-mangkuk, terkejut akan mereka yang masuk secara tiba-tiba dan…rusuh. Kankurou melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar.

"Apaan, sih! Sekarang Ayame akan menganggapku gay karena ulahmu!" seru Kankurou dengan nada berbisik kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya kemudian menggumamkan "Sssh!" Shikamaru berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak se-berlebihan itu! Lagipula jika aku gay, aku pilih-pilih!" sindir Shikamaru. Kankurou mengepalkan tangannya, menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk memukul Shikamaru, namun keinginannya itu ia tahan dengan geraman kesal. Shikamaru langsung menarik kain semacam topi telinga kucing yang menutupi kepala Kankurou, menampakkan rambut coklat bermodel seperti Gaara. Kankurou langsung terlonjak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kankurou keras, hingga Ayame dan Toshiro dapat mendengarnya. Shikamaru lagi-lagi meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Kemudian membatin '_Berisik sekali orang ini.'_

"Dengar ya, Ayame-_san_ akan menolakmu jika kau berpenampilan seperti ini. Temari bilang kau itu…tampan jika tidak memakai cemong dan topi kucing ini. Lebih baik kau turuti perkataanku." Ujar Shikamaru. Kankurou mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian mendelik tidak suka.

"Bukankah kita hanya harus mengalahkan bandit-bandit itu? Untuk apa kau mendandaniku segala?" keluh Kankurou sambil merengut. Shikamaru menghela nafas, kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Kau mau bertarung shogi lagi denganku?" tantang Shikamaru. Kankurou meliriknya, kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Tidak."

"Nah. Anak pintar. Teuchi-_ji san_, aku pinjam kain basah." Pinta Shikamaru pada Teuchi yang sedari tadi hanya melongo, bingung apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kemudian, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera meraih kain basah yang tepat ada di belakangnya, lalu melemparkannya kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera menangkapnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengusapkannya ke wajah Kankurou, yang direspon pukulan di lengan Shikamaru.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH!" Kankurou membentak Shikamaru. Bagaimana tidak? Itu 'kan kain yang baru saja dipakai untuk mengusap piring-piring yang baru dicuci. Dan Shikamaru dengan santainya mengusapkannya ke wajah Kankurou, tanpa ekspresi. Datar.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Kemudian ia membuat segel di tangannya. Kankurou mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tindakkan Shikamaru yang cukup aneh. Dan…

..Kankurou sukses terperangkap jurus bayangan Shikamaru.

"H…hey! Apa yang kau…-"

"Diam saja. Aku yang mengatur." Dengan cepat, ia mengusapkan kain basah tersebut ke wajah Kankurou.

"HENTIKAAAAN!" Kankurou meronta-ronta.

Teuchi hanya _sweatdropped_ melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit Ayame dan Toshiro duduk diluar tempat ramen dengan tawa juga perbincangan yang _random_, akhirnya Shikamaru keluar dengan wajah datar, kemudian menoleh kearah mereka dan melemparkan cengiran polos kearah Ayame.

"Ayame-_nee chan_, kesini sebentar." Ucap Shikamaru. Dengan pandangan bingung, Ayame pun berjalan kearah Shikamaru. Dengan cepat, Toshiro menghadang Ayame dan menatap sinis Shikamaru.

"Mau apa kau?" ujarnya dengan nada sarkasme. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Hanya ingin berbicara sebentar."

"Kau yakin? Jangan sampai aku mematahkan tulang-tulang…-"

"Tenang, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku sudah punya pacar." Potong Shikamaru sebelum Toshiro menyelesaikan perkataannya. Terdengar seruan Kankurou dari dalam, '_Belum resmi_!'. Namun Shikamaru menghiraukannya. Toshiro memandang Shikamaru lekat-lekat, kemudian mempersilahkan Ayame ikut dengannya.

Shikamaru mengajaknya untuk berbicara didepan tempat ramen, sementara Toshiro masih berada didekat kursi disamping tempat ramen. Kemudian, kedua bola mata Ayame tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya ia kenal…yaitu Kankurou. Wajahnya tidak lagi di_coret_ dengan cat ungu , dan topi kucingnya itu tidak lagi berada di kepalanya. Kankurou terlihat menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum kearahnya. Ayame _blushing_. Jujur, Kankurou sangat tampan jika tidak berdandan seperti itu.

Sementara Kankurou sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan saat Ayame menatapnya seperti itu. Padahal skenario-nya sudah diatur oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyikut Kankurou tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Ayame sambil tersenyum polos. Kankurou balik menyikut Shikamaru, memberi sinyal bahwa ia lupa harus berbuat apa. Shikamaru _sweatdropped_. Kemudian, ia merangkul Kankurou. Kini giliran Kankurou yang membatin '_Kau gay kau gay kau gay!'_.

"Jadi….Ayame-_nee chan_… _temanku_ yang satu ini ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Jadi…" Shikamaru langsung mendorong Kankurou kedepan. Kankurou terlonjak kaget, kemudian mengerem secepat mungkin agar tidak menabrak Ayame. Ayame masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Kankurou-_senpai_?" Tanya Ayame sambil tersenyum manis. Kankurou menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Cengiran tidak berdosa masih terulas di wajahnya.

"A…etooo…err…" Kankurou melirik kearah Shikamaru yang memberikan _deathglare_. Kankurou mendengus.

Sejurus kemudian, Kankurou berdiri tegap. Kemudian, mengambil tangan kanan Ayame dengan lembut. Ayame terkejut saat Kankurou menggenggam tangannya sedikit keras, dan wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Kankurou menghela nafas.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Dan kemudian, waktu pun terasa berhenti disekitar Kankurou. Keringat dingin bercucuran didahinya. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, namun hatinya berkata, '_bagus bagus bagus!'_. Sementara Ayame hanya terdiam membeku ditempat, menatap Kankurou dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Tangannya bergetar di genggaman Kankurou. Kankurou merasa bahwa ia telah menunggu satu jam untuk jawaban Ayame.

"Ayame-_chan_?" Kankurou mengulang lagi sambil menunduk untuk menyamakan matanya dengan wanita didepannya. Ayame tersentak.

"Ah…uh..aku..aku…tapi…Toshiro-_kun_.." Ayame terbata-bata. Kankurou tersenyum dengan mata _puppyeyes_. Ayame melirik Shikamaru. Laki laki berkucir nanas itu juga memasang mata memohon. Karena jika dia menolak, habislah sudah.

"Aku….mau…tapi…Toshiro-_kun_.."

"Wah wah. Lihat siapa yang berselingkuh disini."

Ayame menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan shock dan horror. Sementara Kankurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ayame dengan pandangan santai, namun menantang. Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya dikepalanya. Ia tersenyum.

"To…Toshiro _-kun_…aku…" Ayame berbisik ketakutan. Toshiro menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Kankurou.

"Ayame. Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa. Semenjak kau menyetujui ajakan kencan orang ini…" Toshiro menunjuk Kankurou yang sama sekali tidak berekspresi.

"…Mari kita bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas untuk Ayame." Tantang Toshiro dengan senyuman sinis dan nada sarkasme. Kankurou mengangkat bahu. Ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"_Well, you're piece of cake, man."_ Sindir Kankurou. Shikamaru mendelik. '_Kankurou bisa bahasa inggris?'_.

"Cih." Desis Toshiro remeh. Ia menatap Kankurou lebih lama. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau adalah ninja Sunagakure, 'kan? Sabaku no Kankurou. Kakak dari Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara." Ujar Toshiro, kemudian tersenyum sinis. Kankurou membalas senyumannya tidak kalah menantang.

"Aku terkenal, rupanya." Balas Kankurou. Toshiro melipat kedua lengannya didepan dadanya.

"Baiklah. Karena kau adalah ninja, melawan 68 bandit tidak sulit bukan? Temui aku besok di hutan Konoha. Aku akan menunggumu. Dan ingat. _Kau tidak boleh membunuh_." Desisnya. Toshiro sudah mengetahui kemampuan Kankurou dan boneka-boneka-nya yang mematikan. Kankurou tersenyum.

"Dengan satu syarat…"

Shikamaru tersenyum menantang kearah Toshiro. Ia pun maju beberapa langkah untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Kankurou. Kankurou berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya diletakkan di pinggangnya. Sementara Shikamaru memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku, dan menatap bosan Toshiro. Ayame menatap ketiga orang didepannya dengan pandangan takut. Kankurou tersenyum sinis. Seakan-akan mengerti, Toshiro tersenyum.

"Kalian para bandits tidak akan _kesulitan_ untuk melawan kami berdua, bukan?" tantang Kankurou. Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Besok siang, jam 12. _Jangan terlambat_."

~oOo~

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru dan Kankurou telah _standby_ di pepohonan hutan Konoha. Mereka mengawasi tiap sudut hutan jika para bandit itu datang. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat panik atau khawatir akan kekalahan. Malah, wajah mereka menyiratkan kepercayaan diri untuk menang.

Kelompok bandit Toshiro adalah kelompok bandit terkuat di Konoha. Walaupun mereka tidak sekuat bandit-bandit yang tergolong _missing nin_, namun kemampuan mereka tidak patut diremehkan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana. Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa sinyal setelah beberapa menit bertarung. Sebelum itu, silahkan bergerak sebebasmu."

"Tch. Memangnya kau tau strategi mereka, bocah?"

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. "Bandit-bandit seperti mereka, triknya pasti terbaca. Mereka tidak mengeluarkan 68 bandit sekaligus. Mereka hanyalah bandit-bandit yang tergolong lemah kemampuan bertarungnya….."

Suara-suara langkah kaki bergerak mendekati. Kankurou tersenyum, ia masih mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Shikamaru pun merasakan tanda-tanda para bandit itu datang.

Dan kemudian, muncullah Toshiro. Tersenyum menantang kearah mereka, dengan para bandit yang jumlahnya cukup banyak dibelakangnya. Membawa senjata pukulan, namun tidak tajam. Sesuai perjanjian, tidak ada pembunuhan disini.

"…ia membawa 120 bandit." Tuntas Shikamaru. Matanya bertaut dengan Toshiro. Kankurou berkacak pinggang.

"Hey bocah."

"Hm?"

"Setelah ini. Sebelum kau _resmi_ mendapatkan Temari, kau harus mengalahkanku bermain shogi. Kali ini aku tidak akan lengah." Tantang Kankurou. Shikamaru menoleh kearahnya, memasang pandangan bingung. Kemudian, ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kankurou, lalu tersenyum.

"Beres."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Toshiro menjentikkan jarinya, tanda pertarungan dimulai. Para bandit milik Toshiro langsung menyerang kearah mereka berdua.

Kankurou dan Shikamaru masih memasang wajah santai. Ketika para bandit itu mendekati mereka, tangan mereka dengan kompak membentuk sebuah segel.

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Updatedd! Fuh. Menjalankan dua fic disaat mau ulangan sekolah -_-. Oke. Mungkin fic ini 2 atau 3 chapter lagi akan Completed. Jadi…terimakasih yang udah mau review ya :D **

**R&R?**


	10. Glory, or is it?

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**A/N : Maaf telat update!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 : Glory….or is it?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru dan Kankurou benar-benar melakukannya?"

Gaara mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Temari, si sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Bukankah kali ini terlalu berlebihan, Gaara?" Temari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, menatap adiknya yang masih menulis diatas kertas-kertas-nya itu. Gaara menggeleng. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kakaknya itu.

"Kau khawatir padanya?" tanya Gaara. Temari menatap Gaara lagi, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Gaara terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali menulis pekerjaannya. Temari menghela nafas seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Aku memiliki alasan."

Temari menoleh kearah Gaara. Bingung.

"Alasan?"

Gaara mengangguk tanpa menatap Temari. Ia masih meneruskan aktifitasnya itu. Dengan santai, ia berbicara,

"Tantangan Kankurou, aku menganggapnya sebagai uji kecerdasan. Tantangan pertamaku, aku menganggapnya uji kerjasama dengan Akimichi-_san_. Tantangan keduaku, aku menganggapnya uji….apakah ia rela melakukan apa saja untukmu. Dan tantangan ini, aku anggap mencakup semua tantangan-tantangan sebelumnya, sekaligus keberanian." Jelas Gaara panjang. Ia menatap Temari dengan bola mata emerald-nya itu. Awalnya, Temari terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tantangan-tantanganmu sangat ketat, Gaara. Aku salut kau bisa memikirkan semuanya." Ujar Temari seraya berjalan kearah meja Gaara. Gaara mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi, jika ia gagal dalam tantangan terakhir ini….—"

"Aku tau." Ujar Temari, tersenyum. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan dan senyuman meledek. "Kau sangat menyayangiku 'kan, Gaara?"

Wajah Gaara berubah pucat. Ia terdiam, mengabaikan pertanyaan Temari. Temari tetap menggodanya, menusuk-nusuk bahu Gaara dengan telunjuknya.

"Ayolah, Gaara. Akuilah. Apa salahnya kau sangat _protective_ pada kakakmu yang cantik, hebat, keren, dan manis ini?" goda Temari lagi, membuat Gaara memutar bola matanya, sedikit tidak setuju dengan deskripsi Temari tentang dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ia membuka laci mejanya, menunjuknya.

"Karasu pernah terjepit disini. Lalu Kankurou berteriak tiga oktaf." Ujar Gaara datar.

Temari memandang Gaara aneh.

"Kau pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan."

~(***)~

"Gah! Sial! Jurus macam apa ini!"

Toshiro memblokir serangan 'bayangan' Shikamaru itu. Para bandit-nya banyak yang jatuh pingsan, kewalahan menghadapi Kankurou dan Shikamaru yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Kemudian, Toshiro kembali memukul Kankurou dan Shikamaru yang mengerubunginya dengan kayu. Lagi-lagi bayangan.

Toshiro berlari menjauh , kemudian ia melompat dibalik semak-semak, bersembunyi disana. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Para bandit-bandit nya memang berjumlah banyak. Tapi, sepertinya jumlah bayangan ini lebih banyak. Padahal, ia sudah menambahkan beberapa bandit andalannya untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Lalu, sesuatu membuat Toshiro sadar.

Kankurou tidak menggunakan bonekanya.

Ya. Padahal, Sabaku no Kankurou terkenal akan gaya bertarungnya dengan boneka-bonekanya. Juga, Nara Shikamaru, si jenius Konohagakure itu, tidak pandai dengan jurus Kagebunshin. Jurus andalannya adalah Kagemane. Dan seingatnya, Kankurou juga tidak menguasai jurus Kagebunshin.

Kedua matanya membulat lebar.

Seseorang yang ia ingat….menguasai jurus ini adalah….

SIIIING.

Tubuh Toshiro tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan. Kedua matanya membulat panik. Tubuhnya keringat dingin. Dengan berat, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menggigit kecil lidahnya, kesal.

Shikamaru dan Kankurou _yang asli_ berada dibelakangnya. Tersenyum puas akan tertangkapnya ketua bandit ini.

"Kalian! Sudah kuduga kalian bersembunyi dibalik semua ini!"

Kankurou tertawa kecil. "Ya memang. Aku menunggumu menyadari semua _ilusi_ yang kami ciptakan ini."

Toshiro mengernyitkan dahinya. "Genjutsu?"

Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya yang semula membentuk segel. Kemudian, ia berkacak pinggang. " pemikiranmu tidak jauh sampai sana. Tapi kuakui, menambahkan beberapa bandit itu sangat licik."ujar Shikamaru datar. Toshiro mengernyitkan dahinya, kesal.

"Darimana kau—"

"Kau adalah bandit. Kebetulan ayahku pernah bertarung seperti ini. Jadi, aku mengetahui trik-trik kalian." Jelas Shikamaru. Kankurou tersenyum kemenangan. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Toshiro kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celananya. Toshiro terlihat takut. Karasu terlihat dibelakang Kankurou, menatap Toshiro dengan memberikan tatapan _deathglare_—atau memang mungkin bentuk wajahnya memang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kami menang, Toshiro-_san_." Gumam Kankurou santai. Ia menggerakan jari-jarinya, membuat Karasu bergerak. Toshiro mulai terlihat tambah ketakutan.

"T-tunggu! Jika ini bukan Genjutsu—"

Karasu pun menyuntikkan cairan penidur ke kulit Toshiro, bersamaan dengan Shikamaru yang melepaskan jurus bayangannya. Kankurou menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau lulus, bocah."

Shikamaru menguap. Kemudian, meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya. "Hn. Kita harus berterimakasih pada Naruto."

~(***)~

"Lihat! Ketua kalian sudah kalah melawan kami. Menyerahlah sekarang." Seru Kankurou keras didepan para bandit. Mereka semua tampak tercengang melihat ketua mereka yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya disamping Kankurou. Salah satu dari mereka dibarisan terdepan tampak marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada boss!" pria itu berseru, menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang mereka. Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya pada Kankurou, menatapnya tajam. Kankurou balas menatapnya.

Shikamaru memberikan tatapan _apa-yang-kau-lakukan-padanya?_. Kankurou mengangkat bahu, dan membalas dengan tatapan _bukan-apa-apa_. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya, curiga.

_Jika kau membunuhnya, boneka kesayanganmu itu akan kuberikan pada anjing Kakashi-sensei_. Ujarnya dalam tatapannya. Kankurou menatapnya marah, kemudian bingung.

_Mengapa kita bertelepati?_

Shikamaru tampak bingung. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah para bandit.

"Aku memberikan sebuah racun, tapi tidak membahayakan. Jika kalian tidak menyerah, boss kalian ini akan tertidur selama lima hari….em….dan ketika ia terbangun….em…..ia akan sakit perut, diare, dan bolak balik ke toilet!" para bandit mulai terlihat panik. Lima hari? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan tanpa boss-nya selama lima hari?

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kankurou. Kankurou balas memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah _innocent_. Shikamaru menatap Kankurou bingung, mulutnya terbuka, wajahnya terlihat aneh. Kankurou mengangkat bahu. "Itu sebuah ancaman," bisiknya. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. _Ancaman bodoh._

"Baiklah! Kami menyerah! Berikan penawarnya!" seru salah satu bandit. Kankurou tertawa puas. Shikamaru membuka mulutnya lebar. _Bandit macam apa mereka? Bodoh sekali._

Dan setelah itu, Kankurou memberikan sebuah penawar—yang sebenarnya adalah cairan untuk membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur—dan kemudian, Toshiro terbangun. Para bandit mengerubunginya cemas.

"Boss!"

Toshiro memegang kepalanya, meringis kesakitan. Kemudian, ia menatap anak buahnya itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Anak buahnya hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kemudian menatap teman-temannya, yang berwajah panik, sama sepertinya. Ia kembali menatap Toshiro. "Kami…menyerah. Jika tidak begitu, boss akan…."

"BODOH! KENAPA KALIAN MENYERAH BEGITU CEPAT?"

"Tapi, boss—"

"Ah, racun itu sangat berbahaya, Toshiro. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada anak buahmu yang menyelamatkanmu." Ujar Kankurou berlebihan. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. _Ya, sangat berbahaya bagi seekor cicak_.

Toshiro mengernyitkan dahinya kesal, dan menatap Kankurou marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya keras, dan kemudian, ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah. Kami kalah. Kau boleh mendapatkan Ayame."

Kankurou tersenyum kemenangan. Shikamaru pun sama.

Para bandit itu pun membantu Toshiro berdiri. Dengan kesal, Toshiro menepis tangan mereka. Ia berjalan cepat untuk kembali ke markasnya. Kemudian, para anak buahnya mengikutinya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, kemudian menatap langit yang cerah. Sinar matahari tertutup oleh pepohonan yang membuat suasana sejuk diantara mereka berdua. Kankurou pun sama, menikmati sejuknya udara di hutan ini, dan kesejukan di hatinya, yang akhirnya dapat berkencan dengan Ayame. Shikamaru tersenyum, akhirnya, ia bisa mendapatkan Temari dengan restu kedua adiknya. Kankurou menatap Shikamaru, tersenyum. Sementara, si rambut nanas itu membalas tatapannya, terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"Bisa kalian hentikan itu? Kalian tampak seperti gay."

Mata mereka berdua, kemudian menatap satu sama lain dengan jijik. Mereka pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah anak laki-laki pirang yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan cengiran puas. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Naruto. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto langsung merangkulkan tangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Tak masalah, kawan!" serunya bersemangat. Kankurou melemparkan senyum kearah Naruto.

"Tapi…." Naruto memasang wajah heran, kemudian menatap Shikamaru bingung. "Bukankah jika seperti ini namanya curang?"

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Ia juga membawa bandit dengan jumlah lebih. Maka dari itu, aku meminta bantuanmu. Tiga orang melawan seratus lebih bandit. Adil, bukan?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, berfikir sejenak. Kemudian cengiran puas terlukis diwajahnya. "Kau benar-benar jenius, Shikamaru!" serunya. Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan bosan.

"Itu trik biasa."

"Ehm. Bocah, bagaimana sekarang kita pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen? Kemudian, melapor ke Gaara. Dengan begitu, semua tantanganmu selesai." Ujar Kankurou. Shikamaru menatapnya sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Naruto. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan." Ujar Shikamaru. Naruto memasang tampang bahagia.

"Yosh! _Arigatou_, Shikamaru!"

~(***)~

"Ah, kau ini. Gak _laki_."

"Memang kau sendiri jantan?"

"Jika aku tidak jantan, aku tidak mungkin mengajak kakakmu berkencan! Sekarang, kau hampiri dia, bilang kau suka padanya, bilang kau sudah mengalahkan Toshiro, lalu ajak dia kencan!" seru Shikamaru pada Kankurou yang masih memeluk kedua lututnya diatas sofa lobby hotel. Shikamaru berkacak pinggang, kemudian menatap keluar jendela.

"Hari sudah mau hujan. Aku tidak mau pakaianku basah hanya karena mengantarmu."

"Ah, diamlah, nanas! Aku sedang berfikir!"

"Jika wajahmu seperti itu, aku yakin kau tidak berfikir, melainkan _panik_."

"Tentu saja aku panik, bocah!"

"Karena itulah cepat fikirkan!"

"Tidakkah kau membantuku? Dasar, tuan sok."

"Tadinya aku ingin membantumu, tapi gak jadi."

Kankurou mengepalkan tangannya, menatap kesal Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatapnya menantang. Kankurou mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar anak ini, kemudian kembali berfikir.

"Hey, saat kau meminta Temari sebagai pacarmu, kau bilang apa?" tanya Kankurou, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Shikamaru mengelus dagunya dengan jemari telunjuk dan tengahnya, tampak mengingat-ingat.

"'Temari, aku suka padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?'. Lalu dia bilang 'Ya,'. Mudah bukan?" jawab Shikamaru dengan senyuman memaksa. Kankurou menatapnya aneh.

"Kuyakin aslinya tidak seperti itu." Gumam Kankurou seraya membawa tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia sangat panik.

"Memang, ia menyiramku dengan air putih." Ujar Shikamaru jujur. Kankurou mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru dengan telunjuknya. Shikamaru merengut bosan.

"Mungkin kau disiram ramen." Gumam Shikamaru sekenanya. Kankurou langsung terdiam. Memucat.

"Terimakasih telah mengurungkan niatku." Shikamaru mengangkat bahu.

"Sama-sama."

Lima menit, Kankurou masih berfikir. Shikamaru menunggunya, mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan kakinya. Sepuluh menit, Kankurou masih berfikir keras, wajahnya berkeringat. Shikamaru menguap bosan, masih menunggu. Lima belas menit, Kankurou menggigit jarinya, panik, tidak mendapatkan samasekali ide untuk mengajak Ayame berkencan. Shikamaru menatapnya kesal. Padahal, Ayame sudah berkata 'Mau' saat Kankurou pertama kali mengajaknya. Dua puluh menit, Kankurou menundukkan kepalanya, menggebuk meja frustasi, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dua puluh lima menit, Shikamaru sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melempar Kankurou dengan vas bunga.

"Bocah, bantu aku!"

"Kau ini membuatku kesal. Memangnya kau tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali dengan wanita?"

Kankurou menggeleng pasrah. Shikamaru menghela nafas kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengencani bonekamu saja? Siapa namanya? Karasu?"

Kankurou memberikan Shikamaru _deathglare_.

"Karasu adalah laki-laki." Tegas Kankurou dengan nada serius.

Shikamaru berkedip berkali-kali, tampak bingung. "Benarkah?"

"AH! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!" Kankurou berteriak kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi.

Kemudian Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kali ini, ia berfikir untuk Kankurou. Rasanya tidak tega jika melihat Kankurou depresi seperti ini. Yah—mengingat ia adalah _calon adik ipar_-nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Shikamaru menatap Kankurou serius.

"Katakan kau suka padanya, dan alasan mengapa kau menyukainya. Kemudian ajak ia berkencan. Kurasa ia akan berkata 'Ya'." Ujar Shikamaru, membuat Kankurou mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ia menolak?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Kau tanyakan, apa alasan ia menolakmu. Kemudian, jika alasan itu masuk akal bagimu, kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Karena masih banyak wanita diluar sana yang—tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu…"

Kankurou mengalihkan pandanganya dari Shikamaru, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Shikamaru menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Saat kau berkencan dengannya, cobalah santai. Kau tidak perlu menjadi laki-laki _gentleman_ atau berlebihan. Karena menurutku, Ayame akan menyukai dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Kankurou mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shikamaru terpana. Kemudian, ia tersenyum. Shikamaru merasa canggung ketika mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kankurou. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menunjuk Kankurou.

"Maka dari itu, hapuslah cemong anehmu itu."

Senyuman Kankurou pudar, wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal. "Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya merusak _mood_, ya."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya aku membantu."

Kemudian, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kankurou tampak berfikir. Kemudian, ia mengangguk. Kankurou berdiri dari sofa, kemudian menghampiri Shikamaru, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"_Arigatou_….kurasa, aku mulai menyukaimu."

SYUUUNG.

Shikamaru terdiam, menatap Kankurou. Kemudian, Shikamaru menepis tangan Kankurou, dan menjauh. Wajahnya terlihat takut.

"Maaf….aku…-"

"Geez, bocah. Bukan itu maksudku!"

Tampaknya akan sangat merepotkan jika mereka menjadi satu keluarga.

~(***)~

Gaara mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerja di penginapannya itu. Mata emerald-nya menatap tajam kedua mata onyx Shikamaru.

"Jadi….kau berhasi."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Temari menatap mereka berdua dengan tegang. Ia berkali kali mengganti posisi duduknya di sofa, tak nyaman.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Dimana Kankurou?"

Shikamaru memasang tampang _pokerface_. "Kukira…anda menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Ayame-_san_ berkencan?"

Gaara memasang tampang datar, namun terlihat dingin di mata Shikamaru. "Aku memberimu tugas untuk mengatur rencana kencan Kankurou, bukan hanya mengalahkan para bandit."

Shikamaru _sweatdropped_. Temari menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, seraya membatin, 'Jadi….ia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya…'.

Gaara menunggunya untuk berbicara. Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya berat.

"A…ano…Kazekage-_sama_…."

"Jadi kau meninggalkan Kankurou dan membiarkannya mengatur kencannya sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya….saya sudah membantunya untuk menyusun kata-kata…."

"Hanya itu?"

Shikamaru kembali meneguk ludahnya, berat. Mengapa disaat seperti ini Gaara memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ padanya? Benar-benar aura yang tidak enak….

Shikamaru mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Gaara terdiam sejenak, kemudian menurunkan tangannya yang semula menopang wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau gagal, Nara-_san_. Maaf."

Ketika Gaara mengatakan itu, hati Shikamaru rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh panah tertajam di dunia. Temari _jawdropped_, matanya membulat tidak percaya. Ia mencari kata-kata untuk dikatakan pada Gaara. Namun tatapan adiknya itu membuatnya membisu seribu kata. Shikamaru menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian berbicara.

"Saat ini juga, saya akan menyusul Kankurou-_san_. Tolong jangan buat keputusan secepat itu, Kazekage-_sama_!" pinta Shikamaru. Wajahnya menggambarkan kepanikan. Wajah Gaara, masih seperti biasa, datar dan dingin. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf, Nara-_san_. Jika kau mendengarkan sedikit—"

"Kumohon, Kazekage-_sama_! Berikan aku kesempatan!" mohon Shikamaru. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya. Gaara menatapnya dengan serius.

"Nara-_san_…"

"Maaf, Kazekage-_sama_. Aku sudah memperjuangkan kakak anda sampai disini. Aku tidak bisa kalah disini. Tidak dengan masalah sesepele ini! Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Kazekage-_sama_. Tapi…..aku terlalu menyayangi kakak anda."

Gaara membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bocah pemalas ini akan mengatakan hal seperti itu didepannya. Temari membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia menatap punggung Shikamaru lekat-lekat. Pria didepannya ini…benar-benar menyayanginya. Temari memandang Gaara sejenak. Gaara membalas tatapannya datar. Temari memberikan tatapan memohon pada Gaara, kemudian menggerakan mulutnya, bergumam 'Kumohon,'pada adiknya itu. Gaara terdiam sejenak, kemudian memusatkan kembali pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Kejar Kankurou. _Sekarang_."

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya. Gaara melemparkan senyuman simpul kearahnya. Dengan semangat, ia mengangguk, dan langsung berlari keluar, melewati Temari yang kini tersenyum lega kearahnya.

Temari menatap Gaara, tersenyum.

Dengan santai, Gaara kembali menulis pekerjaannya.

"Lihat. Orang pemalas itu juga bisa bersikap seperti tadi." Ujar Gaara datar. Temari tersenyum, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dibelakangnya. Ia mengangguk pelan, yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Gaara. Tanpa sepengetahuan Temari, Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Alasan mengapa kau menyukainya." Gumam Gaara. Temari menoleh kearahnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kurasa, Kankurou juga mengerti. Ia adalah orang yang sulit bersosialisasi sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya, ia cepat beradaptasi dengan Shikamaru." Balas Temari. Gaara tidak merespon. Ia melanjutkan aktifitas menulisnya.

_Semoga berhasil, Nara Shikamaru._

~(***)~

"Gah! Seharusnya aku bilang pada Kankurou, jika ia menolak, paksa agar ia menerimanya!" rutuk Shikamaru kesal.

Shikamaru berlari dengan cepat. Jarang sekali si pemalas dari keluarga Nara ini berlari secepat ini—hanya untuk mengejar si _puppetmaster_ dari Sunagakure.

Ia pun mengerem dengan cepat ketika sampai didepan Ichiraku Ramen.

Matanya tertuju pada laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang wanita. Shikamaru membuka mulutnya ketika menyadari siapa laki-laki itu. Berambut coklat, berwajah tampan, _tanpa cemong_.

"Kankuro….."

Dengan spontan, Kankurou menoleh kearahnya. Ia memberikan tatapan _deathglare _pada Shikamaru, mensinyalkannya agar bersembunyi, asal Ayame tidak melihatnya. Shikamaru mengangguk, kemudian langsung bersembunyi dibalik rumah makan itu.

Dengan samar-samar, terdengar Kankurou berbicara pelan pada Ayame.

"_Ah… Ayame-san…. Sesuai perjanjian, jika aku memenangi pertarungan itu…aku boleh mengencanimu…Em…jadi….Ayame-san…aku menyukaimu…"_

"_K-Kankurou-san…."_

"…_.aku menyukaimu saat kau melayani para pelanggan restoran ayahmu. Aku menyukai bagaimana kau tersenyum. Mata coklatmu yang menawan. Caramu berbicara pada pelanggan, dan…um….maukah kau berkencan denganku?"_

Shikamaru menahan tawanya. Kankurou benar-benar mematuhi sarannya. Ia terus mendengarkan perbincangan mereka yang semakin menarik.

"_A…aku….tentu saja…Kankurou-san."_

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia mengintip sedikit kearah Kankurou yang sekarang tersenyum puas. Ia tampak menghela nafas lega, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Shikamaru memberikan senyuman kemenangan.

"Baiklah….aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam nanti disini. Errr…atau kau mau menentukan waktu dan tempatnya? Aku mengikutimu saja.." ujar Kankurou sambil tersenyum kearah Ayame. Ayame menggeleng.

"Jam 7 tak apa. Aku tidak masalah dimana saja." Jawab Ayame seraya tersenyum manis kearah Kankurou. Kankurou tertawa kecil, dan kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti malam.." gumamnya, tersenyum. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melambai kepada Ayame. Ayame membalas lambaiannya dengan malu-malu. Ayame pun masuk kedalam lagi. Kemudian, Kankurou berjalan dengan santai kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru muncul didepan Kankurou dengan senyuman meledek.

"Tadi itu drama yang indah."

Kankurou tertawa puas. "Hahaha… .ha…" tawa Kankurou. Awalnya normal, namun lama kelamaan, semakin memaksa. Shikamaru memandangnya aneh.

"Ha ha ha." Shikamaru ikut tertawa memaksa. Wajah Kankurou berubah pucat. Shikamaru memandangnya aneh, lagi. "Em…ada masalah?"

Kankurou mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku baru saja diterima, Shikamaru….." bisiknya, hampir tidak terdengar. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Um…ya…aku bisa melihat itu…lalu?"

"DAN AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS BERBUAT APA JIKA SEDANG BERKENCAN!" Kankurou berteriak di telinga Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru menutup kedua telinganya dengan wajah terganggu. Ia menatap Kankurou sebal.

"Ah, kau ini! Berkencan itu seperti kau makan berdua bersama kakak dan adikmu. Santai saja!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai? Ini kencan pertamaku, dan aku panik!"

"Jika kau ingin pipis….—"

"Aku serius, _baka_!"

Shikamaru memasang tampang _pokerface_. "Aku juga."

Kankurou mengacak rambutnya lagi. Sama persis seperti saat ia memikirkan bagaimana cara mengajak Ayame berkencan. Shikamaru menghela nafas malas.

"Gaara menyuruhku untuk membantumu sampai kencanmu selesai. Jadi, katakan. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Kankurou menatapnya sejenak, berfikir, seraya menganalisa wajah Shikamaru yang tampak bosan itu.

Tiba-tiba, ia memiliki sebuah ide.

Senyuman licik timbul di wajahnya. Shikamaru _sweatdropped_.

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku takut."

"Hey, Nara. Kau benar-benar membantuku bukan?"

"Sebenarnya, sih, tidak mau. Tapi, yasudah lah."

Kankurou kembali tersenyum licik. Ia merangkul Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau begitu…..kita atur kencan untuk kita berdua…"

Kedua mata Shikamaru membulat, mulutnya terbuka lebar, wajahnya terlihat pucat—sangat pucat.

"Kankurou-_dono_….begini…aku mengerti aku tampan, menawan, keren, jenius, dan semacamnya. Tapi…aku tidak tertarik berkencan denganmu…. Aku normal… Dan sudah cukup aku mendapatkan ancaman kematian dari Gaara-_sama_ karena aku mengejar Temari… Dan sekarang….adiknya? Kumohon, bukalah mata hatimu, Kankurou-_dono_…. Ingat Ayame…Ingat Ayame…"

Kankurou menatap bosan Shikamaru.

"Pertama, aku tidak gay. Kedua, jika aku gay, aku pilih-pilih. Ketiga, kau biasa-biasa saja. Keempat, jika aku salah, kembali ke pernyataan awal." Jelas Kankurou. Shikamaru memandang Kankurou bingung.

"Wajahmu gay, sih."

"Berhenti mengejekku."

"Aku jujur."

Kankurou memukul keras kepala Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru merintih kesakitan.

"Maksudku….kita atur kencan untuk _kita berdua_. Aku dengan Ayame….dan kau bersama Temari-_nee_. Bagaimana?"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, kemudian _jawdropped_.

"_Double date_?"

Kankurou mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum kearahnya. Shikamaru menatap Kankurou tidak percaya.

"Kau gila! Kau ingin Gaara membunuhku?"

Kankurou mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya sih iya. Tapi karena kau membantuku, kau tidak boleh mati dulu." Ujar Kankurou. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu aku harus mengajak Temari, begitu?"

"Kau punya simpanan? Aku akan bilang Temari…."

"Eh, nggak! Baiklah, baiklah!"

Kankurou mengeluarkan senyuman kemenangan.

_Ini akan menyenangkan…._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : GOMENASAI FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Doh doh doh. Banyak yang marah deh yaampon-_- Maaf yah. Belum sempet bilang waktu itu mau Ujian Nasional, dan Alhamdulillah dapet hasil bagus. Terus, saya juga ngelanjutin fic KakaSaku. Fic ini terlantar begitu saja…. Maaf ya. Oke, kayaknya satu chapter lagi akan tamat. Sekali lagi, sorry for late update. **

**Review?**


	11. Checkmate

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N : The final chapter. A long one for you guys. Enjoy reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11 : Checkmate.**

**.**

**.**

Temari membuka mulutnya. Wajahnya tampak bingung menatap kekasihnya—_yang hampir resmi_—itu berdiri di hadapannya seraya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Temari tertawa kecil, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Kau mengajakku untuk ikut pada kencan Kankurou?"

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya, kemudian mengangguk. "_Double date_,"

"Kau gila, Shikamaru? Gaara bisa membunuhku…atau lebih tepatnya _membunuhmu_…." Bisik Temari, berusaha membuat suara sekecil mungkin agar Gaara tidak mendengarnya di ruang sebelah. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Atau menjurus ke Kankurou. Ialah yang merencanakan semua ini."

"Kenapa harus mengajak kita?"

"Maka dari itu, Temari…aku kan sudah bilang. Walaupun adikmu itu terlihat keren dengan boneka, dan cemongnya itu menyeramkan, ia tetap tidak _gentleman_. Kau tahu berapa lama ia menyusun kata-kata untuk mengajak Ayame berkencan?"

Temari menggeleng, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak perlu tahu."

Shikamaru mengangguk kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Bagus."

Temari menghela nafas malas. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana hari ini."

"Dan aku ingin tidur seharian. Semua ini membuatku lelah."

Temari mendelik. "Dari nadamu terdengar seperti tidak niat untuk memperjuangkanku…"

Shikamaru menguap. "Andai saudara-saudaramu tidak sebegitu merepotkan….apalagi yang paling tua…"

"Ikhlas, dong!" seru Temari seraya melempar bantal sofa ke wajah malas Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghela nafas malas kemudian melempar kembali bantal itu keatas sofa. Ia menatap Temari datar sebelum berjalan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi…? Kau mau membantu adikmu, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru santai. Temari melirik kearah pria itu sinis.

"Maksudmu pergi berkencan denganmu?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Hmmm…bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Temari mengangguk, tidak tertarik. Kemudian, wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Tidak mau."

Shikamaru menoleh cepat kearah Temari, mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. "Hah?"

Temari mengangkat bahu. "Bilang pada Kankurou, kau tidak bisa mengajakku malam ini."

Shikamaru makin melebarkan mulutnya. "Kau gila?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan gagal jika kau tidak berparsitipasi dalam hal ini, Temari."

"_Partisipasi_."

"Ah, ya. Par..tipisapi.."

"IQ-mu benar-benar diatas 200?"

"Sudahlah. Temari, aku sudah berjuang sampai sini dan sekarang kau ingin menggagalkannya? Hanya karena kau malas untuk ikut denganku?"

Temari mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Shikamaru aneh. Kemudian, ia mendorong dahi Shikamaru dengan telunjuknya.

"Dengar ya, bocah. Kau _tidak mengajakku_ berkencan melainkan menyuruhku untuk menemani Kankurou. Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Untuk apa menatap dua orang yang sedang berkencan sementara laki-laki disebelahku hanya menguap dan menatap langit-langit?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi, aku menolak."

"Ah, baik, baik. Temari, malam ini kita berkencan."

Temari terdiam sejenak, merengut.

"Tidak."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Seperti itukah cara seorang laki-laki mengajak wanita berkencan? Ah, kau ini sama seperti Kankurou." Keluh Temari. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Sejak kapan sih kau ingin diperlakukan seperti wanita?"

"Jadi kau bilang aku bukan wanita?"

"Aku tidak mengatakkan itu."

"Lalu aku ini apa dimatamu?"

"Duh, sudah kubilang bukan itu maksudku. Hah, dasar wanita merepotkan."

"Kalau aku merepotkan, tidak usah berkencan denganku!"

"Maumu apa sih? Sepertinya setiap perkataanku salah."

"Memang salah."

"Ah, dasar. Merepotkan sekali. Kau mau berkencan denganku atau tidak?"

Temari menghela nafas, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya mendongakkan wajahnya. Dengan santai, ia berkata, "Tidak."

Shikamaru memasang wajah pasrah. "Hah….kau benar-benar tidak serius untuk menjadi kekasihku, ya…"

Temari membuka matanya, kemudian menatap wajah Shikamaru yang merengut, memelas. Wajahnya tidak pernah berubah dari sejak mereka bertemu di ujian Chuunin. _Childish_, datar, dan malas. Bahkan seperti ini, ia tampak seperti manusia yang tak punya semangat hidup. Temari memandang Shikamaru bingung.

"Tahu begitu aku tidak usah memperjuangkanmu sampai sini….ternyata kau juga tidak peduli padaku…."

Temari membulatkan kedua matanya. Shikamaru memasang wajah memelas dan…._puppy eyes_? Kapan ia belajar jurus itu?

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Temari. Aku pulang dulu." Ujar Shikamaru, kembali datar. Ia menurunkan kakinya yang semula diangkat keatas kakinya yang lain, kemudian berdiri dari sofa, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Wajah Temari yang semula mengantuk berubah menjadi panik.

"Hey! Bukan begitu maksudku!" panggil Temari seraya menarik Shikamaru kembali duduk disampingnya. Shikamaru masih memasang wajah memelas namun datar.

"Lalu?" ucapnya dengan nada disedih-sedihkan. Temari meneguk ludahnya. Ia bingung harus tertawa atau kasihan dengan anak ini.

"Uh….kau tidak mengajakku dengan serius. Makanya aku menolak!"

Shikamaru terdiam, memasang wajah polos. Wajah Temari sedikit memerah ketika mengatakan seperti itu. Tentu saja, kesan dari perkataannya adalah ia ingin Shikamaru mengajaknya berkencan sebagaimana pasangan romantis yang biasanya. Dan juga berkesan….ia sangat ingin Shikamaru menjadi pria romantis….walau hampir tidak mungkin samasekali.

Shikamaru tampak bingung.

"Mengajak kemana?"

Temari hampir terjatuh dari sofa. Ia menatap Shikamaru kesal.

"Kencan, _baka_!"

Shikamaru ber-oh ria. Kemudian, ia mengusap belakang lehernya dengan canggung.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mengajakmu berkencan dengan kata-kata manis begitu?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point_. Temari memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru. Wajahnya tampak merah. Kemudian, ia mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Bilang dong daritadi…" gumam Shikamaru sekenanya seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mengulurkan lengan kanannya sehingga kini berada dibelakang Temari. Dengan senyuman nakal, Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Temari, membuat kedua mata Temari membulat. Semburat merah muncul di pipi putih mulusnya.

"H-hey, bocah…"

"Temari….maukah kau berkencan denganku malam ini?" bisik Shikamaru seraya mengangkat alis kanannya, membuat Temari meneguk ludahnya. Seperti yang pernah dikatakannya…_Shikamaru sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat_. Apalagi senyuman dan alisnya itu..membuat Temari…._blushing_ parah.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"Ah…Um…."

Shikamaru tersenyum lebar. "Aku anggap itu jawaban iya."

Temari terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Memang benar sebelumnya ia bisa mengejek Shikamaru sesukanya. Namun jika situasinya seperti ini….

Tanpa disadari, Shikamaru mulai memajukkan wajahnya. Ia terus memandang bibir Temari. Sementara jantung Temari sudah berdegup tidak beraturan. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya ketika bibir mereka sudah berjarak hanya beberapa centi. Temari meneguk ludahnya, kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

Bibir Shikamaru pun bertemu dengan bibir merah Temari yang sedari tadi sudah menyita perhatiannya. Jantung Shikamaru berdebar keras ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Temari. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan Temari. Ah tidak, ini adalah _first kiss_-nya. Shikamaru tidak pernah mencium wanita sebelumnya.

"Ehm."

Aura gelap langsung merambat kesekitar ruangan ketika suara deheman dingin terdengar.

Shikamaru melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Temari. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Temari memasang wajah datar, namun sedikit panik. Ia tidak berani menatap kearah pintu. Sementara Shikamaru terlihat tenang dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil. Namun didalam hatinya, ia sangat—sangat panik. Bahkan saat ini ia sedang memikirkan beberapa cara untuk bunuh diri dengan tenang.

Temari tampak berfikir keras. Shikamaru masih diam membeku. Sementara Gaara….berdiri disana, dengan tatapan dingin—membunuh, tepatnya—dan kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya.

"Ah…Nah, sudah bersih, Shikamaru. Lain kali jika Kankurou menyuruhmu memakai _make up_-nya, jangan dengarkan. Kau tampak bodoh memakainya. Ha ha."

Shikamaru menatap Temari bingung, mulutnya terbuka dan menggumamkan 'Ha?'. Sementara Temari tertawa renyah seraya memberikan sinyal _ikuti-saja-rencanaku_ lewat kedua matanya yang melotot kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Ah…Iya. _Arigatou_, Temari."

Perlahan-lahan, Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar. Ia bersumpah bahwa tadi ia merasakan butir-butir pasir yang menjalar di kakinya. Ketika tubuhnya menghadap kearah Gaara, ia pun mencoba mati-matian untuk menutupi rasa takutnya dan tetap _stay cool_. Shikamaru mengeluarkan wajah datar tak berdosa seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Yo."

Gaara menatap tajam bocah nanas itu. Shikamaru terdiam, ia menatap sekitar ruangan, mencari objek indah untuk dijadikan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, cuacanya cerah sekali." Ujar Shikamaru sekenanya. Temari menatap bingung Shikamaru. Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Diluar hujan,"

Shikamaru _speechless_.

"Ah, maksudku….em….biasanya di Konoha sehabis hujan deras seperti ini akan cerah." Shikamaru berusaha mencari alibi yang bagus, masuk akal, dan mudah dicerna oleh si rambut merah itu. Gaara menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Pasti acara kalian sangat seru sehingga tidak melihat _gerimis_ diluar sana." Gaara menunjuk kearah jendela. Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. _Speechless_. Sangat canggung. Ia pun mengusap belakang lehernya, masih menatap Gaara dengan tatapan santai.

"Oh….jika cuacanya seperti ini, sebentar lagi akan hujan deras." Shikamaru masih menyambung-nyambungkan perkataannya. Temari memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Sementara Gaara mengeluarkan senyum simpul yang dingin kearahnya.

"Hm. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan kakakku. Jika tidak keberatan, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" ujar Gaara seraya menurunkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Shikamaru dan Temari dengan santai. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Ah, ya, tentu. Umm…." Shikamaru menoleh kearah Temari, tersenyum polos. "…sampai nanti." Gumamnya. Temari membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman manisnya itu, kemudian melambai kecil kearahnya. Shikamaru menatap Gaara dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru hingga ia keluar dari ruangan. Kemudian, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Temari, duduk disampingnya. Temari meneguk ludahnya, kemudian berdehem kecil.

"Jadi…kau mau bicara apa?"

Gaara terdiam. Wajahnya masih datar.

"Tidak ada."

Temari memasang wajah bingung, mengangkat alisnya. "Hah?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau bocah itu melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu." Ujar Gaara datar, seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, menatap kearah jendela dengan pandangan datar. Temari terdiam, membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Gaara, kau benar benar _overprotective_."

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Kalian kan _belum_ menjadi pasangan resmi."

"Sudah kuduga kau sangat menyayangiku." Goda Temari, tersenyum jahil kearah Gaara yang masih menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah polos dan datar.

"Cuacanya cerah."

"…."

~oOo~

Shikamaru membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata sayunya. Dengan malas, ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari bantalnya dan menguap lebar, seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya dengan wajah mengantuk. Tiba-tiba, matanya yang belum terproses 100 persen itu terpusat pada suatu postur berwarna hitam yang duduk di kursi kamarnya. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. Wajahnya spontan terkejut.

"Kankurou!"

Kankurou menatap Shikamaru bingung dengan mulut terbuka. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya dan kakinya disilangkan.

"Itukah caramu bangun tidur? Setengah jam sesudah alarm berbunyi? Aku tidak tahan dengan suaranya jadi aku matikan." Ujar Kankurou, menatap Shikamaru mengejek. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ah, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Hm…Ibumu mengizinkanku masuk. Beliau juga meminta maaf padaku atas sikapmu yang seenaknya, malas, dan kekanak-kanakkan. Kujawab tidak apa-apa. Namun ia terus meminta maaf karena beliau merasa tidak enak karena aku kakak Kazekage. Jadi, kubilang saja 'Shikamaru memang menyebalkan, tapi ia membantu sedikit.'"

Shikamaru menatap Kankurou tidak suka. "Sebenarnya anak Nara Yoshino itu siapa sih?" gerutu Shikamaru seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Kankurou mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin ia menginginkan anak perempuan."

"Dan apa maksudmu aku membantu 'sedikit'? Kau tidak lihat perjuanganku?"

"Itu kenyataan, bocah."

"Ah, lupakan. Apa maumu?"

Kankurou menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, seraya mengeluarkan cengiran tidak berdosa.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana persiapanmu jika ingin kencan."

Shikamaru terdiam, menatap Kankurou dengan wajah malas. Kankurou mengangkat alisnya, menunggu jawaban.

Dan jawabannya adalah lemparan bantal di wajah Kankurou.

"_Baka_. Kalau cuma itu kenapa kau kesini?"

Kankurou menyingkirkan bantal itu dari wajahnya dengan kesal. Ia melempar kembali bantal itu ke wajah Shikamaru, yang dengan sukses dihindari. "Aku baru pertama kali berkencan, tahu!"

Shikamaru melempar bantal itu kembali ke Kankurou. Ia gagal menghindar.

"Tampil biasa saja! Kau ini mengganggu acara tidurku, tahu!" seru Shikamaru kesal. Kankurou menggigit lidahnya kesal. Ia melempar bantal itu kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru sukses menangkapnya. Kankurou semakin kesal karena lemparannya berhasil dihindari. Ia meraih sebuah buku tipis diatas meja Shikamaru dan melemparnya tepat di kepalanya. Shikamaru merintih kesakitan.

"Aduh! Kok beneran sih?"

"Dengar ya, sebentar lagi jam tujuh. Ini kencan pertamaku. Gaara akan menggagalkanmu jika kau tidak membantuku. Dan Temari akan marah padamu jika kau terlambat." Ujar Kankurou pada Shikamaru yang kini mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan wajah malas. Kemudian, ia melempar buku itu kearah Kankurou. Dengan sigap, Kankurou menghindari Shikamaru. Ia tertawa puas kearah Shikamaru sebelum bantal lain mengenai wajahnya. Shikamaru menyengir puas.

"Ha ha."

Kankurou menarik bantal itu kasar. "KAU INGIN PERANG BANTAL, BOCAH? BAIKLAH. AKAN KUBERI KAU PELAJARAN!"

Kankurou langsung bangkit dari kursi coklat itu dan menyerang Shikamaru yang dengan sigap mengambil bantal lain dan menahan serangan Kankurou. Dengan kesal, Kankurou memukul wajah Shikamaru dengan bantal, yang dibalas dengan sukacita oleh Shikamaru.

Kankurou memukul Shikamaru dengan bantal bertubi-tubi, seraya mengeluarkan _evillaugh_-nya. Shikamaru merintih kesakitan. Dengan kesal, Shikamaru menutup wajah Kankurou dengan bantal dan mendorongnya hingga terbaring di kasur.

"Kau butuh oksigen, _dik_?"

BRAK!

Shikamaru menoleh kearah pintu, kedua matanya membelalak lebar.

Yoshino menatap Shikamaru terkejut. Ia membeku ditempat. Mulutnya terbuka. Shikamaru segera menjauh dari Kankurou, membiarkan Kankurou menghirup udara sepuas-puasnya. Wajah lelah Kankurou langsung terangkat dan menatap Yoshino didepan pintu. Kankurou tersenyum kemenangan.

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hai, _kaa san_."

"SHIKAMARU!"

~oOo~

"Karenamu, aku dihukum mencuci piring selama sebulan."

"HAHAHA."

"Tidak lucu, tahu."

Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Mereka kini berjalan menuju tempat Ayame dan Temari. Pakaian mereka tampak sederhana. Ah, tepatnya…sama seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, Kankurou tidak memakai cemongnya—yang membuat Yoshino memujinya berkali-kali dan Shikamaru merasa tersingkir sebagai anak kandung.

Mereka pun sampai didepan hotel dimana Temari—dan Kankurou—menginap. Kankurou pun mengangkat tangannya dan melambai sedikit kearah Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di kedai Dango. _Jaa_." Ujar Kankurou. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu di kedai Dango. _Jaa_."

Kankurou melirik sinis kearah Shikamaru. "Aku akan adukan Gaara."

"Oke. Damai."

"Hm. Bagus."

Kankurou kembali melanjutkan jalannya, sementara Shikamaru menghela nafas, kemudian masuk kedalam penginapan Temari.

Ketika berjalan cukup lama, ia pun sampai didepan kamar Temari. Shikamaru memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam kantung, sementara tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu kamar Temari. Terdengar suara Temari menyerukan kata 'Sebentar..' dari dalam. Shikamaru menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Baginya, menunggu wanita berdandan itu lebih merepotkan daripada mencuci piring.

Akhirnya, Temari keluar dari kamarnya.

Shikamaru tidak terkejut.

Temari berpakaian biasa saja. Bukan. Bukan _biasa saja_. Tapi memang _seperti biasa_. Kimono hitam dengan obi merah yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ikat kepala Sunagakure yang terikat disekitar kepalanya, dan tidak lupa sebuah kipas—yang diduga Shikamaru untuk menerbangkan Shikamaru jika macam-macam dengan kencan Kankurou.

"Oke. Aku siap."

"Kau tidak berdandan?" tanya Shikamaru polos. Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan heran. Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau sendiri tidak peduli dengan penampilan kan? Lihat rompi Jonin-mu. Aku berani bertaruh kalau rompi itu belum dicuci." Ledek Temari seraya menunjuk rompi hijau Shikamaru yang tampak…biasa-biasa saja. Shikamaru mengangkat alis, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, memasang wajah menantang.

"Ya. Aku _belum_ mencucinya sejak _tadi siang_." Balas Shikamaru, menekankan kata 'belum' dan 'tadi siang'. Temari terkekeh kecil.

"Memangnya kau suka jika aku berdandan seperti Ino?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia menatap Temari dengan tajam, sementara Temari tidak mengerti maksud dari tatapannya itu. Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kanannya, membawa dua jarinya untuk mengelus-elus dagunya, berfikir. Temari mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Kemudian, Shikamaru mulai membayangkan wajah Temari yang penuh dengan _make up_. Bedak terlalu tebal, lipstick merah tebal, blush-on yang terlalu mencolok, rambut yang digerai dan di-blow….. Shikamaru meringis geli.

"Hi….."

"Hi apa? Kau sedang membayangkan apa?" Temari menepuk pundaknya. Kemudian kedua matanya kembali datar, dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _deathglare_. Shikamaru menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau fikir jika aku berdandan, aku jelek, gitu?" seru Temari sinis, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Shikamaru menghela nafas, dan bergumam 'merepotkan'. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah malas.

"Bukan itu…"

"Akan kutunjukkan!" Temari bergerak untuk masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya. Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya. Ia segera menarik tangan Temari kemudian menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Shikamaru mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Kau tetap cantik kok…." Ujar Shikamaru canggung seraya mengelus-elus kepala Temari. Temari merengut. Ia menepis tangan Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru menahannya dalam genggamannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka dielus-elus seperti itu."

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Rasanya nikmat jika mengelus kepala wanita yang lebih tua dariku—namun lebih pendek…." Temari memberikan Shikamaru sebuah tatapan _deathglare_. Ia meremas tangan Shikamaru keras, membuat Shikamaru merintih kesakitan, berusaha melepaskan genggamannya pada Temari.

"Dengar ya, dulu kau itu lebih pendek. PENDEK."

"Tapi aku tinggi sekarang. Dan kau pendek, wanita."

"AH, LUPAKAN KENCAN PENDEK PENDEK INI!"

"Hai, hai, aku cuma bercanda!"

Temari bergerak untuk membuka kembali pintu kamar hotelnya. Shikamaru memasang wajah panik, namun menyiratkan 'kerepotan' dengan sikap pacar—belum resmi—nya itu. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru menutup pintu kamar Temari dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya, menyeretnya ke Kedai Dango tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Temari.

~oOo~

Shikamaru berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam kantungnya. Sesekali ia melirik Temari yang tidak berbicara sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan desa Konoha dibanding prianya itu. Dan itu membuat Shikamaru merasa tidak dianggap.

Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika mereka menatapi pemandangan desa Konoha di malam hari sambil…..berpegangan tangan…berbicara…dan ya…seperti itulah, menurut Shikamaru. Tapi, tampaknya 'ketampanan' Shikamaru tidak sukses membuat putri Suna itu meliriknya. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Berjalan berdua.

Sang wanita dengan asyiknya memandangi desa Konoha—yang menurutnya sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

Sang pria dengan wajah malasnya, berkali-kali menguap karena merasa _dicampakkan_ dan tidak ada teman mengobrol karena wanitanya lebih memilih pemandangan dibanding berbicara dengannya.

_Forever Alone_.

Shikamaru menatapi kedai dengan papan bertuliskan 'Dango' itu. Yap. Mereka sudah sampai. Shikamaru melirik Temari. Temari masih saja dengan mata bosannya menatap lurus kedepan. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Shikamaru menyentuh tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya. Temari menoleh. Shikamaru tidak membalas tatapan Temari yang menyiratkan kebingungan itu. Ia lebih memilih menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah yang sedikit _nervous_, namun datar.

"Apa pegang-pegang?"

Shikamaru _sweatdropped_ saat Temari melepaskan tangannya dari genggamannya. Ia menoleh cepat kearah Temari.

"Kita 'kan mau kencan. Harus terlihat romantis. Sebagai contoh untuk Kankurou, adikmu yang sangat merepotkan itu."

Temari mendelik sinis kearah Shikamaru. Laki-laki delapan-belas-tahun itu mengangkat alisnya, berkata 'Apa?'.

"Kalau menurutmu adikku merepotkan, aku akan pulang." Ujar Temari. Shikamaru menghela nafas, menepuk dahinya.

"Kau ini sedang pms, ya? Sensitif sekali…."

Temari mendelik, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Jadi, jika kau mengeluh terus, aku harus bertanya 'Shikamaru, kau pms ya? Sensitif sekali…', begitu?" balas Temari dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ia tersenyum meledek kearah Shikamaru yang menghela nafas pasrah.

"Iya, iya…. Terserah." Gumam Shikamaru. Temari ber-hm saja. Mereka pun berjalan mendekat kearah pintu masuk kedai Dango.

Ketika Shikamaru hendak mempersilahkan Temari masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba saja, seseorang dengan ganas menabraknya, kemudian mencengkram kedua lengannya. Kedua matanya melotot, wajahnya keringat dingin, dan tangannya bergemetar. Tentu saja orang ini membuat Shikamaru dan Temari terkejut. Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sementara Temari menarik lengan pria itu.

"Kankurou! Rusuh sekali!" seru Temari dengan volume kecil seraya menarik tubuh adiknya itu mundur. Kankurou yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Temari menatapnya dengan pandangan panik. Shikamaru membenarkan kerah rompi Chuunin-nya ketika Kankurou melepaskan cengkramannya.

"_Nee-chan_…orang ini benar-benar telah mempermalukanku!" seru Kankurou keras, mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatapnya sejenak, bingung, dan sedikit terkejut. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kankurou. Temari menatap Shikamaru sejenak, kemudian kembali pada Kankurou.

"Kenapa, Kankurou?"

"Aku sudah capek-capek datang ke rumahnya, menunggunya bangun, mematikan alarm-nya, membelanya didepan ibunya, menyemangatinya ketika ia ragu mengajakmu berkencan karena Gaara, merapihkan mejanya, merapihkan tempat tidurnya..—"

"Hey! Kapan bagian itu terjadi!" Shikamaru langsung protes, memasang wajah agak kesal pada Kankurou yang sekarang memasang wajah memelas pada kakaknya. Temari mendelik sinis kearah Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas berat. Kankurou benar-benar….ugh!

"Sudahlah…tenang.. Kau kenapa sih?" Temari menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya itu. Shikamaru kini menatap mereka seperti adik berusia lima tahun yang mengadukan kejahatan temannya-yang-memeloroti-celananya kepada kakaknya yang berusia enam tahun sambil menangis. Bedanya, Kankurou terlalu berlebihan. Tepatnya, Kankurou berusaha memojokkan Shikamaru yang tidak berdosa ini. Ah, tidak berdosa, menurut Shikamaru.

"Aku memintanya untuk membantuku memilih baju kencan. Lalu, ia bilang, berpakaianlah seperti biasa. Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Namun sepertinya ia sudah professional berkencan denganmu. Jadi aku turuti. Tapi! Ayame! Ia sangat cantik dengan pakaiannya sekarang! Dia sangat rapih! DAN BOCAH INI BERHASIL MENIPUKU!" seru Kankurou, megacungkan telunjuknya pada Shikamaru—lagi. Shikamaru ber-tch ria. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Temari mengangkat alisnya.

"Errr…Kankurou…"

"_Nee-chan,_ hukum dia atau apapun….." pinta Kankurou. Temari tertawa garing seraya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Uh….sepertinya kau salah menanyakan tentang kostum kencan padanya. Coba lihat pakaian kami."

Kankurou terdiam sejenak.

Ia menatap pakaian Temari. Kimono hitam polos. Obi merah. Sangat…sangat…simple. Seperti biasa.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Shikamaru yang menatap Kankurou malas. Rompi Chuunin. Celana ninja. Lambaian tangan tak berdosa.

_Anak ini benar-benar terkutuk_. Batin Kankurou kesal. Ia menatap Temari sekali lagi, memasang wajah _puppy-eyes_.

"_Nee-chan _membelanya? _Nee-chan_ tidak membela adikmu yang sudah tinggal satu rumah selama 20 tahun ini? Tega…." Kankurou memelas. Wajahnya memang tidak cocok untuk memelas, menurut Shikamaru. Temari menatapnya sejenak. Kemudian, ia mendelik kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia tahu, Temari pasti mengerti seperti apa gaya berkencannya. Jadi, salah Kankurou juga bertanya padanya. Ah, sekarang ia merasa seperti laki-laki tidak berkharisma.

"Shikamaru, minta maaf."

Apa? Temari terkontaminasi dengan _puppy-eyes_ gagalnya Kankurou? Bagaimana bisa….

Kankurou meliriknya, tersenyum kemenangan. Temari kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kankurou. Dengan cepat, Kankurou merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih. Ah, Kankurou sangat manja dengan kakaknya, rupanya.

"Duh, Temari…"

"_Minta maaf_,"

Shikamaru menatap Temari yang berwajah serius. Lagi-lagi ia dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya. Sebenarnya, Temari itu benar-benar niat menjadi kekasihnya atau tidak? Sepertinya Shikamaru selalu di _bully_ akhir-akhir ini….

"Iya. Maafkan aku, Kankurou." Ujar Shikamaru datar, tanpa niat sama sekali. Kankurou tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tidak pakai '_Nii-san_'?"

"Tch. Kau ini merepotkan sekali… Bukankah Ayame-_san _menunggu didalam?" kata Shikamaru, mengalihkan. Kankurou dan Temari terdiam sejenak. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Temari memasang mata bosan, kemudian menepuk punggung Kankurou.

"_Baka_."

Mereka pun langsung melesat kedalam restoran.

~oOo~

Shikamaru dan Temari duduk diseberang meja Kankurou dan Ayame. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti agen yang memata-matai gerak-gerik Kankurou dan Ayame daripada pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Kankurou tampak canggung mengobrol dengan Ayame yang juga tampak malu-malu seraya memakan Dango-nya. Kankurou terkadang mencuri-curi pandang kearah langit-langit kedai. Terkadang ia melirik Shikamaru dan Temari yang memakan beberapa tusuk Dango sambil memperhatikannya. Kankurou meneguk ludah. Ia memberikan tatapan 'Apa yang harus kulakukan' pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengabaikan Kankurou. Ia menatap Temari seraya menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangannya menggenggam satu tusuk Dango yang siap untuk dimakan. Temari menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk. Tampaknya ia sehabis membantu Gaara mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Temari malas. Matanya menerawang kosong kearah Shikamaru. Sang pria hanya menghela nafas bosan, memainkan tusuk Dangonya.

"Tidak tahu."

Temari menghela nafas. "Kukira kita berkencan?"

"Kukira kita sedang berkencan."

"Hah."

Mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan. Malam ini, mereka benar-benar tidak dalam mood untuk berkencan. Temari terlalu lelah karena _paperwork_. Dan Shikamaru terlalu lelah karena tantangan Gaara itu. Mereka. Butuh. Istirahat.

Dan ini semua salah Kankurou.

Shikamaru dan Temari melirik Kankurou bersamaan. Dan bingo. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan panik. Ayame asyik memainkan sedotannya didalam gelas berisi minumannya. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. Sementara Kankurou mulai memberikan sinyal mulut, jari, kaki, bahkan kepala yang diputar-putar. Temari dan Shikamaru menatap Kankurou bingung.

"Dia ngapain, sih?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari menggeleng.

"Sepertinya itu bukan sinyal adik dan kakak," jawab Temari.

"Itu sinyal SOS?"

Temari tertawa kecil. "Jika itu sinyal SOS di perperangan, mungkin ia sudah terbunuh."

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju.

Kankurou menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Keringat dingin menjalar disekitar tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak, gemas akan Shikamaru yang tidak mengerti sinyal SOS-nya. Ia menatap Shikamaru sekali lagi. Kemudian…..

_Shikamaru, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Shikamaru membuka matanya lebar. Mereka benar-benar bisa telepati?

Laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kemudian mengulurkan dua jarinya dan menggerakannya, mensinyalkannya untuk mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Kankurou hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya, menatap Temari. Ia tersenyum, kemudian. Perlahan, ia menyentuh tangan mulus Temari.

Temari terkejut akan aksi tiba-tiba Shikamaru. Sepertinya sedari tadi mereka bermalas-malasan….

"Shika…"

"Kau mau coba makananku, Temari?"

Temari terdiam. Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya masih menopang wajahnya yang tersenyum itu, membuatnya…._charming_. Temari meneguk ludahnya, kemudian menoleh kearah Kankurou. Kankurou menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Wajahnya tak jelas terbaca. Temari membulatkan matanya, mengerti. Ia tersenyum, kemudian masuk dalam permainan Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Temari seraya tersenyum manis.

Kankurou memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah aneh. Shikamaru mulai mengambil makanannya dengan garpu, kemudian meniupnya sedikit agar tidak terlalu panas. Ia pun membawa garpu itu pada Temari, menunggunya membuka mulutnya. Temari pun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Shikamaru menyuapinya dengan hati-hati. Temari mengunyah makanannya dengan nikmat. Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya, mensinyalkan pada Shikamaru bahwa makanannya enak. Kankurou meneguk ludahnya dan mengangkat alisnya ketika Shikamaru membersihkan kotoran di sudut bibir Temari. Temari menyentuh tangan Shikamaru lembut dan langsung membawanya keatas meja mereka berdua, berpegangan tangan.

Kankurou mengangkat alisnya lebih tinggi. Wajahnya masih bertampang aneh. Shikamaru meliriknya, melihatnya berpura-pura memasang ekspresi muntah. Ia menyiniskan pandangannya, begitu juga Temari.

"Kankurou-_san_?" Ayame memanggil dengan nada lembut, malu-malu. Kankurou menoleh kearah Ayame, tersenyum _manis_.

"Iya?"

"Uh…sepertinya…kau tidak fokus malam ini… Apa…aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Ayame. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kankurou membulatkan matanya.

"Ah, tidak! Tidak! Aku…hanya sedang…memikirkan sesuatu untuk kencan kita. He he he…"

"Ah….begitu...umm…"

Kankurou melirik Shikamaru lagi, wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dan semburat merah menjalar disekitar wajahnya. Shikamaru menatap Kankurou penuh peringatan. Akhirnya, Kankurou menghela nafas.

"Ayame…um…kau mau mencoba makananku?"

Ayame mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Kankurou yang sudah merah tak karuan, namun tetap berusaha _staycool_ itu. Ayame meneguk ludahnya malu-malu, kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengangguk lembut, membiarkan Kankurou tersenyum dan mennyumpit makanannya dan membawanya ke mulut Ayame. Wajah Ayame sudah seperti kepiting rebus ketika Kankurou menyuapinya. Kankurou meniupnya sedikit.

"Hati-hati, panas." Gumamnya. Ayame mengangguk. Ia sedikit meniup makanan yang diberikan Kankurou dan kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk melahap makanannya.

Shikamaru dan Temari menatap mereka dengan datar. Sejurus kemudian…mereka berdua langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Kankurou sangat canggung.

Kankurou menarik kembali sumpitnya dan meletakannya diatas piring. Ia meneguk ludahnya. _Scene-_nya benar-benar berbeda dari Shikamaru dan Temari. Kenapa tidak ada kotoran di sudut bibirnya?

Kankurou meneguk ludahnya, kemudian melirik kearah Shikamaru lagi. Ia memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ ketika melihat pasangan itu menahan tawa. Shikamaru membalas tatapan Kankurou. Ia tersenyum.

Shikamaru kembali menatap Temari lembut. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi Temari yang halus itu. Temari melempar senyum manis kearah Shikamaru. Tangan Shikamaru bergerak menuju helai rambutnya yang menutupi matanya. Ia menyingkirkan rambutnya itu.

"Kau kedinginan? Udara di Konoha akan menjadi sangat dingin jika semakin malam."

Kankurou memasang _dumbface_.

Ia pura-pura tersenyum manis kearah Ayame.

Shikamaru masih mengelus pipi Temari yang tersenyum manis itu. Temari mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Sedikit."

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipi Temari, membawanya ke vest Chuunin-nya. Ia melepas perlahan vest Chuunin-nya tersebut dan bangkit dari kursinya. Kemudian, ia memakaikannya pada Temari dari belakang kursinya seraya tersenyum manis kearah Temari. Temari merekatkan vest tersebut pada tubuhnya, kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Shikamaru, menggumamkan terimakasih. Shikamaru mengangguk, kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya seraya melirik menantang pada Kankurou yang kini menatap Ayame tanpa ekspresi.

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh pada Shikamaru, _deathglare_.

_Aku tidak memakai vest, dan Ayame memakai baju hangat, baka!_

Kini giliran Shikamaru memasang wajah _dumbface_.

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha mengabaikan Kankurou, ia kembali berbincang-bincang mesra dengan Temari. Sedikit mensinyalkan Kankurou untuk mengikutinya.

Kankurou menggeram kesal. Ia menatap Ayame bingung.

_Apa selanjutnya?_

"Uhm…Ayame…"

"Ya, Kankurou-_san_?"

_Aduuh…_ Kankurou meneguk ludahnya. "Errr…aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kau mau pergi kencan denganku sementara kau masih berkencan dengan Toshiro-_san_?" tanya Kankurou malu-malu. Ya. Ini tentu saja perbincangan _random_. Karena Shikamaru tidak membantu sama sekali.

Ayame terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya ditundukkan. Kankurou dapat melihat bahwa ia cukup malu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Maaf jika aku lancang…"

"Sebenarnya…kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk beberapa bulan ini…"

Kankurou membelalakkan matanya. Namun, ia tetap menjaga imej-nya sebagai _gentleman_.

"Ah…begitu. Lalu?" Kankurou meneruskan.

Ayame menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat merah saat ini.

"Saat Kankurou-_san_ dan Shikamaru-_kun_ datang…sebenarnya, aku dan Toshiro -_kun_ sedang bertengkar. Jadi…..um…"

Kankurou terdiam. Ia memainkan jarinya yang kini tidak bisa diam. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kankurou mengerti mengapa Ayame menerimanya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku mengerti… Aku hanya menjadi pelampiasan, 'kan?" ujar Kankurou datar. Wajahnya tidak mengekspresikan apapun, membuat Ayame sedikit takut.

"B-bukan begitu! Toshiro-_kun_ adalah ketua bandit, dan perlakuannya sangat kasar. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai sikapnya saat itu…maka dari itu kami bertengkar. Dan kemudian…kau datang…sejujurnya…em…." Ayame menatap Kankurou malu-malu. Kankurou mengangkat alisnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"….saat pertama melihatmu tanpa coretan di wajahmu….um….—kau tampan..dan aku…sepertinya menyukaimu.."

Kankurou membulatkan matanya. Baru kali ini ada wanita yang menyebutnya tampan—selain Temari. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ayame, salah tingkah. Ayame memainkan jarinya. Kini wajahnya merah, seperti Hinata yang selalu salah tingkah jika bertemu Naruto.

"Begitu.." Kankurou berujar lagi. Ayame mengangguk. Kemudian, seulas senyum muncul di bibir Kankurou.

"..Tapi kau lebih menyukai Toshiro." Lanjutnya, membuat Ayame menatapnya terkejut, tak percaya. Kankurou menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum manis kearah Ayame.

"Kekesalanmu membuatmu tidak mempedulikan perasaan Toshiro dan menerima ajakan kencanku. Kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Lagipula…kurasa Toshiro juga sangat menyayangimu. Ia rela berjuang demi mempertahankanmu." Jelas Kankurou sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu, tentunya. Ayame menundukkan kepalanya lagi, merasa malu pada Kankurou. Dengan tenang, Kankurou meletakkan kedua tangannya pada tangan Ayame yang lembut. Ayame memandang Kankurou bingung.

"Terimakasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengencanimu. Kau kencan pertamaku." Tutur Kankurou lembut, tersenyum, membuat wajah Ayame kini seperti kepiting rebus.

Shikamaru dan Temari memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang dalam pembicaraan serius." Ujar Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk.

"Kankurou baru saja mengetahui bahwa Ayame menjadikan kencan ini sebagai pelampiasan." Ujar Temari, membuat Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya, kaget.

"Apa? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Temari menatap Shikamaru bosan. "Pendengaranku tajam. Atau mungkin kau harus membersihkan telingamu, bocah?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian memusatkan kembali matanya pada Kankurou yang kini menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menarik nafas berat sebelum menoleh kembali kearah Ayame sambil tersenyum.

"Kembalilah pada Toshiro, oke?" ujar Kankurou, mengelus pelan tangan Ayame. Tentu saja, ini membuat Ayame salah tingkah. Ayame meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Gomenasai_, Kankurou-_san_."

Kankurou tertawa—dipaksakan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku senang jika kau mau jujur." Ujar Kankurou lagi. Shikamaru dapat mendengarnya samar-samar. Entah ia harus bilang Kankurou adalah seorang penyabar dan bijak, atau sok tegar dan korban pelampiasan. Ia tertawa kecil. Temari meliriknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ternyata ia benar-benar adikmu."

Temari mengangkat alis. "Huh?"

"Hm… ia bijak sepertimu. Penyabar sepertimu. Namun terkadang ia sok tegar seperti ini dan kadang merepotkan."

Temari memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ pada Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Kadang."

Temari menghela nafas. Apa yang tidak merepotkan bagi Shikamaru, sih?

Kankurou kemudian mengambil kesempatan melirik Shikamaru ketika Ayame menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memberikan sinyal SOS lagi. Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan. Ia pun menatap Temari sekali lagi, kemudian menggenggam tangannya, tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru langsung mencium cepat bibir lembut Temari, membuat Temari membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan wajah memerah. Shikamaru tersenyum padanya, kemudian mengedipkan matanya. Ia kembali melirik Kankurou dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Kankurou membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kali ini ia sangat berambisi untuk menghajar bocah nanas ini, namun tidak mungkin juga meninggalkan Ayame untuk menghajarnya.

Ia pun meneguk ludahnya. Dengan cepat, Kankurou memajukan tubuhnya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ayame.

Kankurou mencium kening Ayame. Dan dengan cepat menjauh. Wajah mereka berdua semerah tomat. Shikamaru dan Temari menatap mereka tercengang.

"Ah…._Arigatou_, Ayame! Kencan yang menyenangkan." Ujar Kankurou. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya seraya tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau bisa berbaikan dengan Toshiro. Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Selamat malam…"

Ayame menatapnya untuk sesaat, sebelum ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "_Arigatou, _Kankurou-_san_. Selamat malam…."

Dan Kankurou memberi senyuman terakhir pada Ayame sebelum ia meninggalkan kedai Dango.

Shikamaru dan Temari bertukar pandang. Dengan cepat, mereka diam-diam menyusul Kankurou keluar.

~oOo~

"Jadi…"

"Kurasa kencan pertamaku tidak cukup bagus." Kankurou berujar pasrah. Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya.

"Maksudku, apakah aku lulus tantangan ini?" tanyanya, membuat Kankurou memberikan tatapan _deathglare_. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas. Temari hanya menatap dua pria disampingnya dengan tatapan bosan.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Kankurou mendarat di kepala Shikamaru yang empat senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau banyak membantu, bocah. Terimakasihku tidak cukup."

Shikamaru menatap Kankurou lama. Jarang sekali ia bersikap manis seperti ini. Shikamaru menyingkirkan tangan Kankurou dari kepalanya, kemudian menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku turut bersedih,"

"Kau tidak bisa bersedih, bocah."

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku sedih jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Temari." Ujar Shikamaru datar. Temari menoleh cepat kearah Shikamaru, terkejut. Kankurou menatapnya lama, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

Shikamaru menatap Kankurou bingung. Kankurou hanya terdiam, kemudiam tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan lengannya pada Temari, dan merangkulnya, membuat Temari tersentak. Shikamaru menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Aku memang gagal dalam kencan pertamaku. Tapi aku tidak bilang akan _menggagalkanmu_, bocah."

Temari terdiam. Namun kemudian tersenyum penuh arti sebelum meletakkan tangannya pada punggung adiknya itu. Shikamaru masih terbingung. Kankurou melemparkan cengiran.

"Jaga kakakku. Kau buat ia menangis, kubunuh kau."

~oOo~

"Kencanmu berhasil, Kankurou?"

"Tentu saja,"

Kankurou menoleh kearah Shikamaru, kemudian tersenyum. Shikamaru membalas senyuman Kankurou. Hari ini memang Kankurou sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi, disisi lain, Kankurou sangat…keren, bagi Shikamaru. Temari masih berdiri dibelakang kursi kerja Gaara, menatap Kankurou dan Shikamaru dengan senyuman terulas di bibirnya.

"Dan sepertinya bocah ini berhasil melaksanakan tantangan-tantanganmu untuk mendapatkan Temari, Gaara." Tambahnya. Gaara menepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seraya menatap Shikamaru datar.

Kemudian, Gaara bangkit dari kursinya. Ia melipat kedua lengannya didepan dadanya.

"Kau yakin, Kankurou?"

Kankurou tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, Gaara. Aku yang menjalani kencanku. Tentu saja aku tahu jika dia melakukan kegagalan. Aku tidak membelanya, tentu saja." Ujar Kankurou basa basi. Ia tersenyum kearah Gaara. Gaara mengangguk.

"Dan…hubunganmu dengan Ayame?" tanya Gaara dengan datar, masih menatap Kankurou dengan pandangan curiga. Kankurou menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengangkat bahunya, menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak berfikiran untuk melanjutkan hubungan kami."

Gaara memandangnya datar dan dingin. Temari meneguk ludahnya, dan memberikan Kankurou tatapan _deathglare_ yang dibalas tatapan tak berdosa dari sang adik. Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya, ia berpura-pura bermain dengan kakinya. Gaara membuka mulutnya, menarik nafas kecil. Kankurou menatapnya serius, seperti membaca fikiran Gaara.

"Kalau begitu….—"

"Ah, jika kau ingin menggagalkan bocah ini, kurasa aku tidak setuju, Gaara."

Gaara menatap Kankurou bingung. Kankurou memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya.

"Sebenarnya, akulah yang menginginkan semua ini. Jadi, Shikamaru tidak gagal. Ia berhasil. Namun _akulah_ yang menggagalkan kencanku sendiri. Jadi, Gaara…kurasa kau tidak boleh menggagalkannya." Ujar Kankurou lagi. Gaara masih menatap Kankurou dengan pandangan bingung. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya, menatap Temari, kemudian menatap Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak berfikiran untuk menggagalkannya, _Nii-san_."

Kedua mata Shikamaru membelalak lebar. Temari terkejut. Ia menatap punggung Gaara tajam. Shikamaru langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gaara kaget, juga perasaan lega terpancar dari sorot matanya. Kankurou terdiam. Ternyata ia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca fikiran Gaara. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi, Gaara…kau berfikiran untuk menggagalkannya 'kan?"

Gaara memasang wajah _pokerface_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya niat untuk menggagalkannya."

Kini Kankurou memasang wajah _dumbface_.

"Aku melihat keseriusan Nara-_san_ pada tantangan-tantangan ini. Dan saat aku hampir menggagalkannya, ia masih bersikeras untuk memintaku menarik perkataanku dan memberinya kesempatan. Dan aku yakin saat itu…Nara-_san_ tidak akan menyia-nyiakan _nee-chan_. Karena untuk mendapatkannya, butuh perjuangan keras seperti ini."

Temari tersenyum. Ia menatap Shikamaru bahagia. Shikamaru hanya menatap Gaara tidak percaya. Wajahnya masih terkejut. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun selain itu. Kankurou menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru, kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat wajah bodoh dari _temannya_ itu.

"Hey, bocah. Kau akan menatap Gaara seperti pria gay terus seperti itu?"

Shikamaru langsung tersentak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kankurou, dan memasang pandangan sinis. Gaara mengeluarkan senyuman simpul, sebelum memudarkannya lagi.

"Kau tidak berterimakasih pada kami?"

Shikamaru tersenyum pasrah. Ia menatap Kankurou, kemudian berkata, "_Arigatou,_ Kankurou-_senpai_."

Kankurou terdiam. Sudah berapa lama Shikamaru tidak memanggilnya seperti itu? Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Lain kali, aku akan membuat ayahmu sayang padaku."

"Ah…kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Aku harus mencuci piring selama seminggu dan itu karena ulahmu."

"Itu karena kau melempar bantal padaku,"

"Kau yang mengajakku perang bantal."

"Kau yang lebih dulu melemparku dengan bantal."

"Kau melemparku dengan buku."

"HAH SUDAHLAH."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Rasanya tiada hari tanpa bertengkar dengan Kankurou. Ia pun menatap Gaara dengan serius. Dengan malu-malu, ia membuka mulutnya, seraya mengusap belakang lehernya.

"_A…Arigatou_, Kazekage-_sama_."

"Nara-_san_."

Shikamaru menatap Gaara dengan pandangan bingung. Apa lagi kali ini?

Gaara memasang wajah serius. Temari hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap supaya ia tidak memberikan tantangan lain. Sudah cukup melihat Shikamaru tersiksa seperti itu…bersama Kankurou.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu sebelum kau mendapatkan Temari…"

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti pada Gaara.

"Jika kau memintaku untuk menjaganya dan tidak menyakitinya, aku sudah pasti akan melakukannya. Aku akan setia padanya. Dan kau tidak perlu membunuhku." Ujarnya santai. Temari tersenyum padanya. Shikamaru membalas senyumannya sekilas kemudian memusatkan matanya kembali pada Gaara yang terlihat bingung.

"Bukan itu."

Shikamaru terdiam.

Temari terdiam.

Kankurou menggaruk kakinya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu.. saat kami pulang ke Sunagakure, Temari mendapat tugas. Ia harus tinggal sementara di Kumogakure…selama dua tahun. Aku benci memberitahu hal ini. Tapi aku juga ditugaskan mengirimkan perwakilan Sunagakure untuk mengadakan pertukaran ninja sebagai pertukaran informasi antar desa. Kankurou akan ditugaskan juga disana. Kurasa…Tsunade-_sama_ juga akan mengutus beberapa ninja untuk pergi ke desa lain selama beberapa tahun."

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya. Temari dan Kankurou membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, terkejut.

"Dua tahun?" Temari berseru. Gaara menolehkan kepalanya kearah kakaknya yang kini memasang tampang terkejut. Gaara mengangguk. Temari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Gaara.

"Kenapa kau…"

"Aku hanya boleh mengirimkan dua ninja terpercayaku. Dan…" Gaara melirik Shikamaru. Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya berat. "…kemungkinan Nara-_san_ juga akan dikirim untuk dua tahun kedepan."

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya. Ia tersenyum, lega. "Benarkah, Kazekage-_sama_?"

Gaara mengangguk, kemudian mengelus dagunya dengan jarinya. "Maksudku… dua tahun setelah Temari. Dan mendapat desa yang sama itu berkemungkinan kecil."

Wajah Shikamaru langsung berubah drastis. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

Semua yang dikatakan Gaara dapat disimpulkan bahwa…mereka akan berpisah selama empat tahun.

Bocah nanas itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu singkat baginya untuk menyukai Temari sejak ia menyelamatkannya dari Tayuya.

Empat tantangan tidaklah mudah bagi Shikamaru untuk menjalankannya.

Dan berpisah selama empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan mudah bagi Shikamaru.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Aku memperbolehkanmu untuk menjadi kekasih Temari. Tapi…..untuk berpisah selama itu…. Keputusan akan hubungan kalian ada ditangan kalian masing-masing."

"Aku akan tetap menunggunya." Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Temari mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, kemudian melemaskan kedua tangannya yang semula menegang. Kankurou menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Shikamaru tajam. Kedua mata onyx Shikamaru beralih dari Gaara menuju Temari. Senyum Shikamaru melebar.

"Mungkin saat ini kau takut jika kita tidak bertemu selama empat tahun, aku akan jatuh cinta pada wanita lain dan melupakanmu, dan juga sebaliknya. Mungkin juga, kau takut rasa sayangku padamu akan berkurang. Tapi, aku berjanji akan selalu mengirim surat untukmu. Dan aku berjanji, didepan kedua adikmu ini…"

Shikamaru menatap Gaara dan Kankurou bergantian, kemudian menghela nafas. Temari meneguk ludahnya. Wajahnya sudah merah tak karuan. Seorang Nara Shikamaru berkata-kata seperti ini? Sangat. Jarang.

"….Aku akan menunggumu."

Temari tersenyum lemah kearah Shikamaru. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya lagi, menutupi wajahnya yang merah tak karuan dan matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca itu. Gaara menatap Temari datar, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku…juga akan menunggumu, Shikamaru. Empat tahun. Aku akan menghitungnya." Gumam Temari pelan, membuat Shikamaru tersenyum lega.

Kankurou mengusap-usap hidungnya, terharu.

"Sudahilah drama ini! Aku mau nangis, tahu!"

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Kankurou, menatapnya bingung. Temari mengeluarkan tawa meledek, Shikamaru memasang wajah datar, heran, dan bingung, sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Kemudian, Kankurou mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Shikamaru.

"Seperti kataku sebelumnya, sebelum kau mendapatkan Temari, kau harus bertanding Shogi denganku lagi!"

Shikamaru tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Bersiaplah kalah, _dik_."

~oOo~

Shikamaru memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, menikmati hembusan angin yang perlahan membelai seluruh tubuhnya, dan sinar matahari yang mencium pipinya. Awan awan bergerak bebas di langit yang cerah itu. Rumput-rumput berdansa dengan angin disekitar Shikamaru. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menyambut Shikamaru dengan ceria.

Disampingnya, terdapat wanita cantik yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Ia menatap langit dengan senyuman manis terpancar di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya. Kedua mata indahnya menjelajah ke sekitar lingkungan disana. Kemudian, matanya berhenti di postur tubuh yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Temari tahu, ia tidak tertidur. Ia hanya menikmati suasana disini.

"Shikamaru,"

Laki-laki bernama Shikamaru itu mengangkat alisnya, tanpa membuka matanya. "Hm?"

Temari tersenyum. Angin perlahan menggelitik tubuhnya yang mengenakan baju _fishnet_ dengan pakaian hitamnya itu. "_Arigatou_…"

Shikamaru membuka mata kanannya, menatap Temari datar. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya.." gumamnya. Kedua tangannya kini bersandar diatas rumput, menopang tubuhnya. Shikamaru memiringkan mulutnya, kemudian, senyuman jahil muncul di bibirnya.

"Sebutkan satu-satu."

Temari mendelik kearahnya. "Haruskah?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "Aku kan tidak tahu yang mana saja."

Temari tersenyum. "Pokoknya, karena kau telah memperjuangkanku sampai disini. Sampai kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih…" ujar Temari, wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Shikamaru ber-hmm.

"Iya..._doita_." ujar Shikamaru lagi. Temari menghela nafas. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara kicauan burung dan hembusan angin meramaikan suasana.

Tiba-tiba..Shikamaru mengeluarkan suara.

"Beberapa menit lagi kita berpisah…" bisik Shikamaru, membuat Temari menolehkan kepalanya pada Shikamaru yang masih menatap langit. Temari tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk lemah. Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya.

"Kau tahu…..aku….benar-benar sayang padamu, Temari." Ujar Shikamaru, memerah ketika mengatakan hal semacam itu. Kalimat itu begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya. Seakan-akan tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa disampaikan pada Temari. Fikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Temari. Tapi…ini masih terlalu cepat. Temari tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Walaupun terkadang kau merepotkan…tapi kau menggemaskan."

"Hey!" Temari berseru.

"Tuh, kan." Ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah malas dan datarnya. Temari mengalihkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru. Ia terdiam sejenak, memainkan kedua jarinya. Kemudian, ia meneguk ludahnya sebelum berbicara.

"Aku…juga sayang padamu, bocah."

Shikamaru jelas-jelas mendengarnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Bicara yang jelas, dong." Keluh Shikamaru, masih dengan wajah datar dan malasnya. Wajah Temari makin memerah.

"Akusayangpadamu."

"Ha?"

Temari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku sayang padamu, bocah!"

"Apaaa?"

Temari memukul kepala Shikamaru, kesal.

"AKU SAYANG PADAMU, NARA SHIKAMARU!" Seru Temari. Wajahnya kesal, namun merah tak karuan, membuat Shikamaru tersenyum simpul setelah mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sepertinya terdapat benjolan disana.

"Temari,"

Temari menatap Shikamaru lagi. Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari, membuat tubuhnya tertarik dan kini berbaring disamping—_diatas_ Shikamaru. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Mata Shikamaru menatap tajam mata Temari. Temari masih terkejut akan aksi tiba-tiba Shikamaru. Temari bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Shikamaru. Wajah Shikamaru memerah. Ia membuka tutup mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain, bukan?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Temari membelalakkan matanya. Ia meneguk ludahnya berat. Kenapa disaat seperti ini wajahnya harus berdekatan? Sekarang Shikamaru bisa melihat jelas semburat merah di pipi Temari.

Dengan pelan, Temari menganggukkan kepalanya. Shikamaru tersenyum lemah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Temari erat. Shikamaru menatap bibir Temari untuk sesaat, entah apa yang menarik dari bibirnya, menurutnya. Kemudian, kedua mata onyx Shikamaru menatap lekat-lekat Temari.

"…..menikahlah denganku, Temari."

Dan saat itulah, waktu terasa berhenti.

Temari menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya. Wajahnya sudah semerah entah semerah apa. Wajah Shikamaru pun sama.

Dengan kaku, Temari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Shikamaru. Ia terdiam sejenak….

…sebelum tertawa terbahak bahak.

Shikamaru menatapnya bingung. Temari memegang perutnya yang kesakitan akibat tertawa.

"Memang usiamu berapa, bocah? Hahahahahaha. Kau baru delapan belas tahun dan melamarku. Tanpa cincin, atau apa….kau masih terlalu muda, bocah. Hahahahaha."

Shikamaru merengut. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan.

"Kalau tidak mau yasudah."

Temari menutup mulutnya, mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "B-bukan begitu…hmpf…kau ini masih terlalu muda untuk menikah…dan…HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA WAJAHMU LUCU SEKALI!"

"Haaah kau ini, merepotkan sekali. Aku ini serius, tahu. Walaupun tidak ada cincin….ah, aku akan membelikannya kapan-kapan."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shikamaru menatap Temari bosan. Kemudian ia memutar bola matanya, dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah mati-matian mengatakan kalimat tersebut padanya dan responnya jauh dari dugaannya.

"Astaga! Celaka!" Temari buru-buru bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Ia membersihkan celananya sedikit, dan langsung mengemasi tasnya. Shikamaru menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Gaara dan Kankurou menungguku! Aku harus cepat!" Temari langsung berlari meninggalkan padang rumput itu. Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, menatap punggung Temari yang lama kelamaan menjauh. Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu. Kedua matanya membelalak.

"Ah, hei! Temari! Tunggu!" Shikamaru pun bangkit dan mengejar Temari.

~oOo~

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Jadi…sampai disini pertemuan kita, Nara-_san_." Ujar Gaara. Shikamaru menatapnya datar. Kemudian, meraih tangan Gaara untuk berjabat tangan. Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"_Arigatou_, Kazekage-_sama_."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Nara-_san_. Jika kakakku pulang dari misi, aku titipkan ia padamu. Jagalah ia baik-baik. Aku percaya padamu."

Senyum di bibir Shikamaru mengembang. "_Hai, _Kazekage-_sama_."

Gaara memberikan Shikamaru senyum tipis sebelum menarik tangannya kembali. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kankurou yang menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan kakinya dengan batu-batu yang tersebar diatas tanah. Shikamaru mengeluarkan senyum tipis. Kankurou mengangkat wajahnya, menyadari bahwa suasana menjadi hening dan Shikamaru menatapnya seraya tersenyum. Kankurou menghela nafas malas.

"Gay-mu kumat lagi, kan?" ujar Kankurou sekenanya. Senyum Shikamaru memudar.

"Kukira kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" balas Shikamaru menantang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Kankurou menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, entah apa yang difikirkannya. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Yasudah. Sana pergi. Aku mau bicara sebentar lagi dengan Gaara-_sama_ dan Temari." Shikamaru mendekat kearah Temari. Kankurou langsung memasang wajah kesal.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Setidaknya kau ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku! Aku 'kan akan menemani Temari di Kumogakure! Setidaknya kau akui kalau kau akan merindukanku! Empat tahun, loh. EMPAT TAHUN!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, ya. Aku akan merindukan Temari. Bukan kau. Siapa juga yang mau merindukan orang yang membuatku ragu bahwa aku anak ibuku…." Shikamaru menatap langit, tidak yakin apa yang akan ia katakana selanjutnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kankurou yang menatap geram Shikamaru.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan seperti biasa."

"Sama dong sepertimu."

Kankurou mendelik kesal kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap tajam Kankurou.

Temari dan Gaara menghela nafas.

"Kalian ini tidak bisa akur ya?" Temari ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kankurou langsung menoleh kearah Shikamaru. Ia memberikan Temari sebuah _puppy-eyes_….lagi. Shikamaru membuka mulutnya. Lagi?

"_Nee-chan…_"

"Haaah sudah sudah! Baiklah. _Arigatou_. Entah untuk apa. Tapi..apa ya…..ah…..apa ya…ummm…"

Kankurou menatap Shikamaru datar. Kemudian ia mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk membelamu didepan Gaara?"

Shikamaru menunjuk Kankurou. "Ya. Itu. Dan terimakasih sudah membiarkanku berkencan dengan Temari dan…."

Kankurou tersenyum sinis. "Menciumnya didepan umum?"

Temari dan Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya. Gaara memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya.

"Ah…sebenarnya itu adalah ilusi. Aku tidak menciumnya. Mungkin…karena kau sangat _nervous_, jadi…kau menjadi berhalusinasi…..Aku tidak mungkin mencium Temari saat itu. Ha. Ha. Ha…" Shikamaru memberikan kode pada Kankurou. Kankurou hanya tersenyum kemenangan kemudian mengangguk. Gaara sudah tidak memberikan tatapan _deathglare _lagi. Sementara Temari menghela nafas lega.

Kankurou dan Shikamaru bertatapan lama. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan satu sama lain. Yang jelas, Temari memasang wajah geli melihat adik dan kekasihnya bertatapan seperti itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Jika ingin memelukku, peluk saja."

Kankurou tertawa remeh. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, mengalihkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru. "Yang benar saja." Tuturnya. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya. Kankurou tidak berani menatapnya.

Sejurus kemudian, Kankurou langsung menarik Shikamaru dalam pelukannya. Temari tersenyum melihat keakuran mereka berdua. Kankurou menepuk punggung Shikamaru pelan. Shikamaru hanya meletakkan tangan kanannya di punggung Kankurou, menepuk-nepuknya. Berbisik supaya ia tidak menangis—yang dibantah mentah-mentah oleh Kankurou.

"_Arigatou_, bocah nanas. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi."

"Hm. Aku titip Temari."

Kankurou tertawa kecil. "Tidak kau titipkan pun aku pasti akan menjaganya, _baka_."

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan kecil-kecilan mereka. Kankurou menepuk bahu laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Kini giliran Temari.

Shikamaru tersenyum kearah _kekasih_nya itu. Temari membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman termanisnya. Temari berjalan perlahan mendekat kearah Shikamaru yang kini memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya. Ia menghela nafas.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku tidak akan melihatmu untuk empat tahun kedepan."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia mengusap belakang lehernya seperti biasa. Kemudian, ia meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Temari. Temari membuka mulut untuk protes, namun…setelah ia fikir-fikir…kapan lagi Shikamaru akan melakukan ini padanya jika bukan untuk empat tahun kedepan? Temari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan lupa kirim surat." Bisik Shikamaru pelan, mengelus pelan rambut Temari. Temari tertawa kecil, kemudian mengangguk.

"…dan jangan lupa membalasnya, bocah pemalas."

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Dasar wanita merepotkan."

Temari tidak marah ketika Shikamaru menyebutnya begitu. Justru ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Dengan canggung, Shikamaru menarik kembali tangannya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Sementara Temari mendongakkan kepalanya pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan tersenyum.

"Jaga diri baik-baik." Bisiknya. Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau juga."

Temari mengangguk. Ia memberikan senyuman terakhir untuk Shikamaru sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menyusul Gaara dan Kankurou yang sudah berdiri menunggunya. Shikamaru menghela nafas berat.

Kankurou melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru seraya tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Shikamaru membalas lambaiannya dengan senyum simpul. Gaara hanya melempar senyum datar padanya, dan Shikamaru membalasnya dengan membungkuk sedikit. Sementara Temari….ia tidak memutar tubuhnya untuk menatapnya. Punggungnya terasa kaku dan dingin. Kankurou menatapnya aneh.

"_Nee-chan_?"

Dan saat itulah, Temari memutar tubuhnya dan langsung berlari kearah Shikamaru.

Secepat kilat, Temari langsung berjinjit dan mencium bibir Shikamaru.

Ciuman itu sangat singkat, namun sangat berarti bagi Shikamaru. Ia tidak peduli apa Gaara akan menguburnya dalam pasir atau Kankurou akan menusuknya didalam bonekanya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah wanita yang menciumnya saat ini.

Temari menjauhkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru. Senyuman lega terpancar dari bibirnya.

"_Arigatou,_ Shikamaru. _Sayonara_…."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang terdengar dari mulut Temari sebelum ia meninggalkannya….selama empat tahun.

_Hanya empat tahun,_

Shikamaru menghibur dirinya.

~oOo~

_**4 Tahun Kemudian….**_

"KANKUROOOOU!"

Temari mengepalkan tangannya keras keras. Dengan langkah kesal, ia menaikki tangga dengan rutukan berbahaya untuk Kankurou. Sampai akhirnya, ia menggedor-gedor sebuah pintu yang terdengar hening didalamnya. Dengan keras, Temari menggedor-gedor pintu itu lagi seraya berteriak.

"KANKUROU _BAKA_! BUKA PINTUNYA DASAR PEMALAS!"

"_Ngggh….Nee-chan…berisik…._"

Urat kesabaran Temari mulai putus. Dengan kasar, ia mendobrak pintu Kankurou, menampilkan wajah kantuk Kankurou yang terkejut. Ia hanya memakai kaus hitam dengan celana panjang. Dengan kesal, Temari menghampiri Kankurou dan menarik bajunya.

"SIAPA YANG SURUH KAU TIDUR? KAU TIDAK LIHAT PERSEDIAAN MAKAN? INI GILIRANMU BELANJA, _BAKA!_"

Kankurou terdiam sejenak. Berfikir. Nyawanya belum terkumpul seratus persen untuk berfikir se_berat_ itu.

Kemudian, kedua matanya membelalak lebar.

"Astaga. Aku lupa."

Temari memukul kepala adiknya itu. Keras.

"Enak banget ngomongnya! Kau mau makan apa hari ini hah? Gara-gara kamu, kita semua tidak bisa makan! CEPAT SANA BELANJA!"

Kankurou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menguap lebar, tidak mempedulikan omelan kakaknya itu. Temari mulai melepaskan cengkramannya dari bajunya. Dan mata Kankurou tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dengan lemas, ia kembali terbaring di kasur.

"KANKUROOOUUU!"

BRUK BRUK BRUAGH BRUAGH DUK DOR MEONG GUK SYURRR DHUAR!

Gaara melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan sambutannya adalah kakak laki-lakinya yang berlari keluar rumah dengan pakaian acak-acakan, dengan kakak perempuannya yang memasang wajah marah dan geram.

Dengan panik, Kankurou berlari melewati Gaara. Gaara hanya memandang kakaknya itu dengan bingung, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakak perempuannya.

"Ada apa?"

Temari memijat kecil jari-jarinya. "Anak itu. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya berbelanja. Dan ia malah memilih tidur dikamarnya. Pemalas sekali."

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku teringat Nara-_san_."

Kini giliran Temari yang terdiam. Wajahnya berubah drastis. Mulutnya tidak menyunggingkan senyum atau apapun. Hanya…._flat_.

Gaara menatap bingung kakaknya. Biasanya, jika Kankurou sudah membicarakan Shikamaru, Temari menjadi bersemangat dan ceria. Tapi kenapa sekarang terlihat terbebani?

"_Nee-chan_?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya, Gaara. Oh, ya. Kau lapar? Aku bisa membelikanmu sesuatu diluar…." Temari bergerak menuju Gaara, berniat mengambil sepasang sandalnya. Gaara menatapnya bingung, kemudian menghentikannya dengan menggenggam lengan kanannya.

"Aku tidak lapar," gumamnya datar. Temari menoleh kearah Gaara, kemudian ber-oh ria seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Temari kembali meletakkan sandalnya, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Gaara menuju meja makannya.

Gaara mengikuti kakaknya itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Ketika Temari sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan membersihkan meja makan, Gaara hanya menatapnya datar, namun bingung.

"Ada masalah dengan Nara-_san_?"

Temari menggeleng, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Gaara mengangguk.

"Lalu…kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" tanya Gaara lagi. Temari tidak menjawab. Gaara masih menunggu jawabannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, dan menonton Temari melakukan pekerjaannya.

Temari menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Gaara yang menatapnya penasaran.

Temari menghela nafas. Jika ia tidak memberikan jawaban, anak ini akan terus menatapnya seperti itu.

"Shikamaru tidak membalas suratku selama tiga minggu," ujar Temari datar, masih membersihkan meja makan.

Gaara terdiam.

"Kurasa ia menemukan wanita lain disana. Yah, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula wajar jika ia bosan denganku. Orang sepertinya tidak mungkin bertahan denganhubungan jarak jauh seperti ini." Temari tertawa kecil.

Gaara masih menatap kakaknya itu lekat-lekat. Tangannya belum diturunkan. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekat kearah kakaknya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja makan, seraya menatap wajah Temari.

"Kau tidak peduli? Yakin?"

Temari terdiam. Gaara menunggu jawaban.

"Tentu saja aku peduli…..Aku sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini dengannya. Jika ia menemukan wanita lain selain aku…aku akan berusaha menerimanya. Karena ia sudah menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dari aku. Dan aku tidak boleh bersedih, aku harus berbahagia…" ujar Temari lirih, secara tidak langsung _curhat_ pada Gaara.

Gaara masih terdiam.

Kemudian…seulas senyum simpul muncul di bibir Gaara.

Dengan lembut, Gaara menyentuh tangan Temari yang sedang membersihkan meja makan itu. Gaara menggenggamnya lembut, dan mengelus pelan tangan kakaknya itu, membuat Temari menatap Gaara bingung.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu, Gaara?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gaara melepaskan genggamannya dari Temari, kemudian bangkit dari meja tersebut dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Temari berdiri disana dengan tatapan bingung menyertainya.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun melanjutkan membersihkan meja makan.

Tak lama setelah itu….sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Temari membelalakkan matanya. Ia meneguk ludahnya berat.

Sebuah bibir tipis menyentuh telinganya lembut, membiarkannya merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya yang terasa sangat _familiar_.

Sekali lagi, Temari meneguk ludahnya.

"K..Kankurou…ini tidak lucu."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut orang itu, membuat Temari semakin _familiar _dengan suasana ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menunggumu, 'kan?"

Mulut Temari terbuka lebar. Kedua matanya membelalak kaget. Dan seluruh tubuhnya seketika membeku dan mendingin. Hanya kedua pipinya yang terasa panas dan memerah. Suara itu….suara yang ia rindukan selama empat tahun ini….

"…aku tidak akan pernah berpaling. Hingga hari ini. Hingga aku bertemu denganmu kembali." Bisiknya pada telinga Temari.

Wanita itu menggerakkan mulutnya berkali-kali, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada laki-laki yang sangat dirindukannya ini. Namun, bukanlah kata-kata yang keluar, melainkan air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Empat tahun lalu, ketika kita berbaring di padang rumput di Konoha sebelum kau pergi. Aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu…" bisik laki-laki bernama Shikamaru itu. Membuat Temari memejamkan matanya lekat-lekat, mengingat semua memori itu. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"…Sekarang aku sudah 22 tahun. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi…"

Temari menarik nafas dalam dalam….

"…dan sampai saat ini…"

Tangannya menyentuh tangan Shikamaru perlahan, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"..aku masih menunggu jawaban itu."

Temari mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya. Bulir air mata bahagia kembali terjatuh dari matanya. Perlahan, Temari menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Shikamaru yang selalu lebih tinggi darinya. Dan dengan lembut—seakan-akan tahu jawabannya—Shikamaru mencium pipi Temari.

Mereka bertemu pada Ujian Chuunin. Temari sangat membenci Shikamaru karena merasa dilecehkan.

Mereka dipertemukan lagi saat pengejaran Sasuke. Shikamaru menganggap Temari sangat merepotkan saat itu.

Dan mereka jatuh cinta ketika diharuskan bekerja sama melawan seorang Missing Nin.

Dan cinta mereka tumbuh seakan usia mereka bertambah.

Shikamaru memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, dan Temari menerimanya.

Kankurou dan Gaara memberinya sebuah tantangan untuk mendapatkan kakak perempuan mereka satu-satunya, dan Shikamaru berhasil.

Dan inilah mereka. Dipertemukan kembali setelah empat tahun berpisah. Dengan Shikamaru membawa pertanyaan empat tahun itu kembali.

_..Menikahlah denganku._

"…..Aku mau."

**~o~FIN~o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAA! Huaaaaah. Capeknya. (?) Tadinya ini mau di publish dua hari lalu. Tapi ternyata modem diumpetin T_T huhu. Jadi akhirnya di publish lah sekarang. Wehehe maaf lama nunggu ya. Dan terimakasih untuk para Readers yang tentunya gabisa saya sebutin satu satu namanya yang udah mau baca cerita ini dan ngikutin sampe akhir. **

**Emang sih endingnya agak gaje-_-**

**Dan gak lupa untuk para REVIEWERS!**

**Maaf sebelumnya kalo gabisa balesin satu satu. Tapi dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam I lop yu lah wkwkwk. Kalian menjadi motivasi saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. :D**

**Ok. This is the last chapter of 'Can I Have Your Sister'. **

**Should I make more ShikaTema fic? :D**

**-**_**Narchambault**_


End file.
